5D's: The Ache In Her Heart
by starra uchiha
Summary: Leo and Luna have an older sister called Katsumi. Katsumi is very protective about her younger siblings and doesn't want them getting hurt. But what will happen when she finds out about the Signers? Yusei/OC
1. The Older Sister

The Crimson Dragon's Soul

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh 5D'S or anything else relating to Yugioh at all, all I own is my OC Katsumi and other OCs that can spice up the story. **

**Summary: ****Leo and Luna have an older sister called Katsumi. Katsumi is very protective about her younger siblings and doesn't want them getting hurt. But what will happen when she finds out about the Signers? Yusei/OC**

**By the way, I'm quite new to writing Fanfiction and don't feel that confident about writing about the actual duels that will take place. So I'm just going to skip them and say who the winner will be. **

**Enjoy!**

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

"Guys I'm home!" Shouted a voice of a seventeen year old, this seventeen year old has long blue-green hair and olive eyes. The girl's hair went down to her waist and her fringe was slightly jaggered into a side fringe on the girls left side. The girl's complexion is pale but clear, not a blemish on her skin. The girl stood at five foot seven and was dressed in a white tank top with a short black baggy top over the white tank top. She wore black tight shorts that went to her knees with a white short skirt over the shorts and black boots; she also wore black and white gloves that went up to her elbow.

This is Katsumi, the older sister of Leo and Luna.

Katsumi walked in with the week's food shopping in her hands. She sighed as she didn't get a reply from her younger siblings, and knew that they would be in the garden. With Leo trying to duel his twin sister, Luna, and failing.

Katsumi walked straight over to the counter in the kitchen, placing the two heavy and overstuffed bags on the counter. Katsumi gave a sigh of relief when the weight was lifted from her arms as they began to ache.

Katsumi gave a light giggle just imagining Leo going against Luna in a duel. Leo was alright, but he couldn't beat his sister, nor could be beat Katsumi. Katsumi herself is a proud duelist; she's beaten everyone that has gone against her, she is still undefeated.

Katsumi owned a simple deck; she wasn't the biggest fan of the Synchro summoning. But there was this one card that drew her in, The Darkland Crimson Void Dragon. It is a black dragon with obsidian jewels surrounding its neck and body; it's practically the opposite of Stardust Dragon, just black. And it has the same power as the Stardust Dragon.

Katsumi smiles lightly as she walks away from the shopping after packing it away and goes to sit down on the couch for a rest. But when she reaches the couch she sees someone lying on the couch. It was a man.

The man looked to be eighteen years old and seemed to stand at five foot eleven. The man had tan skin, a light muscular physique, black hair with gold highlights. The upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down. He wore a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consisted of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt and calf-high motorcycle boots.

'_He is ridiculously... handsome... holy hell what is a handsome stranger doing in the house!?'_ Katsumi thought to herself as she surveyed the handsome man. Katsumi slapped herself mentally for ogling a man she had never met before.

Katsumi then notices something on the handsome man's face; it was a jagged criminal marker on the left side of his face. _'Shit, he's a criminal!'_ Katsumi thought.

Katsumi walks over to the patio and shouts to the twins, "Leo, Luna! Why is there a stranger on our couch?!"

Leo and Luna rush in at the sound of their sister's panicked voice. They rush back in from their 'balcony' which was really like a back garden, to see their sister standing near the patio doors with her hands on her hips and her right eye twitching slightly.

Luna looks at her sister nervously; Katsumi's glare is pointed at Luna, knowing that she would be the first one to break, "He did it!" Luna says, not being able to withstand her sisters pointed glare.

Katsumi's pointed glare then went on to Leo, and in turn he started to sweat at his older sister's glare.

"I couldn't just leave him!" Leo shouts to his defence. Katsumi sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, "You have got to be kidding me..." Katsumi says while she sighs.

Leo then began to ramble, trying to make the situation better, but it was just annoying Katsumi even more, "Enough! Leo... just tell me what happened." Katsumi says as she sits down on one of the lawn chairs in their 'garden'.

Thus causing Leo to tell his older sister a tale about how he saw the strange man passed out in the ally way and they had to save him. Luna then interjected that she was completely against the idea. Leo then exaggerated by making large gestures, which softened Katsumi's mood, a little.

Once Leo was done he gave a huge sigh of relief and said, "So can we keep him?" Katsumi raised an eyebrow at her younger brother, "Leo, he isn't a dog."

"But are you going to throw him out?" Luna asked nervously. Katsumi scooped up Luna in her arms and cuddled her, Luna gladly accepted the cuddle and hid her face in her older sister shoulder. Luna had always felt safe with her sister, knowing that she would never let anything bad happen to them.

"Hey where's my cuddle?" Leo complained. Luna and Katsumi look at each other amused; Luna scooted over so Leo could sit on Katsumi's right knee.

"He can stay. But next time don't worry me so much guys. Next time call me and I'll be right over, ok?" Katsumi says as she kisses both the top of their heads.

The twins nodded.

"But Katsumi, he has that mark." Luna says, obviously worried. Katsumi's grip tightened on her slightly, but not too much so not to hurt her. "That doesn't make him evil Luna, you can't judge others. Though to be honest I did think that straight away when I saw his mark."

"Besides he could be innocent, he could have been set up! I've seen it on TV." Leo says getting excited. Katsumi laughs at his enthusiasm in good nature.

"He very well could be, we'll find out when he wakes up." Katsumi says, and right on queue there was a groan that came from the couch in the living room. Instantly Leo was off like a shot. Luna looks at her sister nervously. Katsumi smiles and picks Luna up and places her back on the ground. Katsumi stood up, "Come on we should best follow to make sure he doesn't hurt our guest."

"Or the other way around..." Luna mutters under her breath. Katsumi chose not to comment and just let her be.


	2. The Meeting and Leaving

(2) Meeting and Leaving

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh 5D'S or anything else relating to Yugioh at all, all I own is my OC Katsumi and other OCs that can spice up the story. **

**Summary: ****Leo and Luna have an older sister called Katsumi. Katsumi is very protective about her younger siblings and doesn't want them getting hurt. But what will happen when she finds out about the Signers? Yusei/OC**

**By the way, I'm quite new to writing Fanfiction and don't feel that confident about writing about the actual duels that will take place. So I'm just going to skip them and say who the winner will be. **

**Enjoy!**

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

As Katsumi and Luna walk through the patio doors they see Leo already talking animatedly to the handsome stranger on the couch. Katsumi smiles and says, "Leo, he just woke up, you don't need to bore him to sleep already."

Both the handsome stranger and Leo look at who spoke. Katsumi's eyes widen at the handsome strangers eyes, a deep royal blue, and Katsumi's favourite colour. They looked so intense... so serious. Katsumi blushed slightly but quickly pushed it down. Katsumi felt someone hiding behind her leg; she already knew that Luna doesn't trust the stranger so she wasn't surprised.

"But Katsumi!" Leo complained loudly. Katsumi shakes her head at her younger sibling and goes to sit down opposite the handsome stranger. Luna follows her quietly and hides behind her sister.

Katsumi looks at the stranger to find him already looking at Katsumi with caution. When Katsumi caught his gaze, he immediately looked away.

"Hello."

The stranger looked at Katsumi with narrowed eyes in caution and suspicion. Katsumi tilted her head slightly, "As you've probably already guessed, my name is Katsumi." Katsumi offers with a smile.

"And my names Leonard, but _please_ call me Leo." Leo says as he continues to make large gestures. Luna doesn't seem like she's going to introduce herself, so Katsumi does it for her. "And my little sister behind me is Luna, she's just shy."

Katsumi could feel Luna's glare.

"What's your name?" Leo shouts again. Katsumi quickly quietens him down, "Leo, use your inside voice." Leo nods at his sister.

The stranger didn't answer; he just looked at the siblings. Katsumi noticed this and asked again, "So what's your name? It's only common curtseys for you to return the gesture."

The stranger opens his mouth, but then closes it and opens it again, "I don't know..." The stranger said in confusion.

"How can you not know your own name!?" Leo exclaims.

"He must have amnesia." Luna says. Leo looks excited at this motion and says, "I've never met anyone with amnesia before!"

"I'll call you Mr. Amnesia man!" Leo says but Katsumi interjects, "You will do no such thing Leo." Katsumi looks at Leo with a serious expression on her face with her eyes in small glare.

Leo deflates slightly.

Katsumi asks Leo, "Leo, in what condition did you find him?"

Leo perks up to think, but Luna interjects, "We found him unconscious in the alley way not too far away." Luna says in a small voice, but it was heard.

Leo then begins to tell the stranger about how he found him, just like he had told Katsumi. But the stranger just looked even more perplexed.

"You're really heavy you know!" Leo exclaims again. Katsumi immediately scolds him, "Leo!" Leo looks over his shoulder to see Katsumi giving him a glare. Leo quietened down instantly.

However this seemed to amuse the stranger as a small smile graced his lips.

Leo had an idea, "Maybe we could jog his memory!" Katsumi and Luna look at each other, "And how would be do that genius?" Luna says with a little sarcasm.

However Leo isn't deterred and begins to show off to the stranger. The stranger interjects by asking, "Where am I?" Katsumi goes to answer, but Leo beats her to it.

"You're in the Top, only the richest of people get to live here." Leo says while scratching his nose in arrogance.

"Leo! You do not flaunt your wealth, that's just rude." Katsumi says scolding her brother again. Katsumi doesn't like it when Leo does that, Katsumi finds it rude and arrogant.

Katsumi turns to the stranger and says, "I'm sorry about my little brother, he can be... difficult at times."

The stranger just nods and says, "I'm sorry to have bothered you, I'd best be leaving." The stranger tries to stand up, but nearly tumbles down. Katsumi gets up and quickly catches him, making the strangers face fall onto Katsumi's shoulder. Katsumi could feel that blush rise up again but quickly suppressed it.

Katsumi settles the stranger back down on the couch and sits near him this time to he doesn't injure himself. "What you need is some rest and food." Katsumi says with seriousness in her voice. The stranger went to protest but Luna stops him and says, "I wouldn't do that if I was you, once she gets that tone in her voice, nothing can change her mind."

Katsumi smiles at her younger sister, who has taken her place on her old seat.

"That's right; she'll go all moms on you. She won't leave you alone until your better." Leo also says with a smirk, but Katsumi wasn't sure who it was directed at.

Katsumi rolls her eyes at the twins and then notices that the TV was on and Jack Atlas was on the screen.

"Oh my god it's him!" Leo says following his older sisters gaze and saw her looking at Jack. Leo's attention then was solely on the TV. Leo begins to say, "I want to be just like him when I'm older! He's my idol! No one can beat him in a Turbo Duel, he's amazing!" Leo says with stars in his eyes.

"But Leo you can't even rides a normal D-Wheel." Luna says, bringing up a very good point.

"I can! I stayed up for... 12 seconds last time!" Leo says in his defence.

Katsumi gives a scowl, causing the stranger to become interested, "You don't like him?"

Katsumi looks shocked by the question but quickly recovers, "I really don't. He's just pig-headed and arrogant. And Leo if you even become anything like him I will disown you as my brother."

Leo shakes his head, "Don't listen to a world she say, she's just jealous!" Katsumi glares at Leo with fire in her eyes that causes Leo to shrink back.

Luna explains, "Jack and Katsumi had a Duel, which she won. But he refused to acknowledge the Duel. He then went on to call her a cheat, long story short; if she ever sees him she'll punch him."

Katsumi then says, "Me a cheat! How dare he even call me that..." Katsumi began to shake in anger, but she quickly calmed herself down.

The stranger then looks at the TV and looks at Jack, as though he recognised him, "Do you know him?" Katsumi asked.

The stranger looks perplexed, "I'm not sure, but I think he is important."

Katsumi then wanted to slap herself, "Oh right, amnesia, I almost forgot about that." Katsumi says while scratching the back of her head, a nervous habit of hers.

"I can't wait to enter the Fortune Cup!" Leo says as stars appear in his eyes, indicating that he had gone into his own fantasy world.

The stranger looked at Katsumi and Luna, Katsumi answered, "It's a tournament where you Duel to face the 'King' which happens to be Jack Atlas. If you mange to survive the other rounds then you will be given the chance to face Jack and de-throne him by becoming the new King or Queen. But that's if you beat him."

"However you have to be selected to take place in the tournament." Luna says, her eye twinkling with a little sadness.

Leo then drags the stranger up and leads him to where the invite is and hands him it to have a look. "See! I've been invited." Leo says as his puffs out his chest in pride.

Luna decides to deflate his pride by standing near him and saying, "Well actually I was invited, but I don't really want to."

The stranger looks slightly confused, but the twins don't notice, but Katsumi does, "Luna feels unwell when she Duels, so for her health I suggested that Leo took her place." Katsumi says as she stands by the stranger to make sure he doesn't fall over again.

The stranger nods.

"But he doesn't look anything like me..." Luna whines.

"We're twins! How can we not look the same?!" Leo shouts in aggravation.

Luna rolls her eyes, "I'm a girl and you're a boy."

"I'll wear makeup then!" Leo says, falling in to Luna's trap.

"Leo wears makeup, Leo wear makeup!" Luna chants as she laughs at her brother. Luna realises that the stranger was still here and stops. Katsumi laughs at this but doesn't comment.

"You're just jealous!" Leo turns away in a huff.

"That also means that I'm going to be given the opportunity to face my sister in the tournament!" Leo says with excitement.

Katsumi smirks playfully, "In your dreams pipsqueak."

"So does it ring any bells?" Leo asks the stranger. The stranger shakes his head, Leo seems disappointed.

The stranger flicks back the invitation to Leo; Leo catches it with an awed expression. Leo then seems to get another idea and says, "How about we have a Duel!"

Katsumi raises an eyebrow, "But don't you think that it's a little unfair. He doesn't even remember his own name; let alone how to play Duel Monsters."

Leo ignores Katsumi, "You could get your D-Wheels and I'll borrow Katsumi's D-Wheel and we can Duel!" Leo says getting excited.

"No chance." Katsumi says, getting defensive of her bike.

"I have a bike?" The stranger asks.

Leo and Luna nod, "We found it next to you when we found you." Luna says, gaining a little more confidence around the stranger.

The stranger looks at Katsumi and says, "You have one as well?" Katsumi nods confidently and says, "I'm not just a pretty face you know." Katsumi winks at the stranger, causing a light blush to dust over the stranger face, but Katsumi didn't notice it.

"So come on please?" Leo asks the stranger with his arms in a begging gesture.

"He might not even have a deck." Luna says.

Katsumi shakes her head, "He does, I saw so myself when he was passed out on the couch." Katsumi says looking at the stranger for conformation, which he did by pulling up a deck from his jacket.

"Let's Duel then!" Leo says rushing outside with Luna following him.

Leaving the stranger and Katsumi together.

"Are you alright to Duel, I mean you just woke up?" Katsumi asked the stranger. The stranger smiles at her kindness, "I'll be fine."

"You do know that the other reason that Leo is dueling you is because he thinks he can win right?" Katsumi says while walking with the stranger to their 'garden'.

The stranger smirks, "Well let's hope that I can prove him wrong."

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

The stranger had won; Katsumi was kind of not surprised though so she's alright. Leo was devastated though, he actually cried a little until the stranger comforted him. Luna seemed quite surprised as well. Katsumi was actually hoping that he would be in the Fortune Cup, because she really wanted to Duel him.

Surprisingly enough, Leo's idea actually worked. The stranger had gained his memory back, but still refused to tell them his name.

Katsumi looked at her watch and saw what time it was, she decided it was best to start cooking, "Guys are you alright with chicken curry and rice?" Katsumi asked as she got up from the couch which they were sitting on, helping to sort out Leo's deck.

The twins shouted yes.

The stranger seemed to take this as his queue to leave, but Katsumi stopped his when he started to head for the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Katsumi asked as she has a kitchen utensil in her hands with her other hand on her hip.

"Well..." The stranger seemed confused; he didn't know why she was stopping him. "You need to eat too. Not sit your ass back on the couch and dinner will be ready shortly." Katsumi said.

"But..." The stranger tried to protest but Katsumi interrupted, "You can leave once you have had a meal and slept properly." Katsumi said with a stern look on her face.

For once, the stranger conceded and sat back down.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

It was a little past midnight when Katsumi woke up again. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and groaned. Katsumi then suddenly felt thirsty so she crawled out of bed and headed to the kitchen. Before she left her room, she made sure that she grabbed her royal blue silk bath robe and tied it around her being. Once she was near the kitchen, she saw a light on; one of the lamps was on.

Katsumi went over to turn it off when she notices that it was the stranger who had turned it on. The stranger had tools in his hands and was working on Leo and Luna's Duel disks. Leo and Luna were complaining about them, well Leo was more than anyone.

'_He must be fixing them for the twins.' _Katsumi thought to herself.

"You know you really don't have to do that." Katsumi says as she steps out of the shadows, making sure that she was quiet so not to wake the twins.

The stranger didn't seem that surprised that she was there, maybe he heard her and that's why.

Katsumi took a seat opposite the stranger and asked, "Can you tell me your name now?" The stranger's head shot up at her question.

"The twins aren't here and if you don't want me to tell them I won't." Katsumi said.

"It's best that you don't know." The stranger said.

"And why's that?" Katsumi asked while pouting.

"My name could get you into trouble." The stranger says simply pointing to the marker on his face, meaning this criminal marker.

"Well I can't keep on calling you the 'Handsome Stranger' now can I?" Katsumi says with a smirk. The strangers blushed slightly again, but Katsumi couldn't see that very well in the dark, even though there is a lamp on.

"Yusei." Yusei says, finally conceding his name.

"Is there a last name to go with the first?" Katsumi continues to challenge.

"Fudo." Yusei says, focusing on the Duel disks.

"Yusei Fudo." Katsumi says, letting the name roll of her tongue. Yusei got shivers from the way she said his name, but he ignored it.

"Your leaving after this, aren't you?" Katsumi states.

Yusei stops what he is doing and answers a question with a question, "Why do you ask so many questions?" Yusei wasn't annoyed, in fact he was rather curious himself. Leo was quite open and could be easily read. Luna wasn't very open but could still be easily to read. However Katsumi was a completely different story, she is guarded and she's protective. Yusei just couldn't figure her out.

"Only when I'm interested." Katsumi says with a smile, which Yusei returned.

"Where are your parents?" Yusei asked. Katsumi sighs and brings her legs closer to her, another one of her nervous habits.

"They're away on important business." Katsumi said bitterly. Yusei raised and eye brow at her bitter voice.

Katsumi smoothed back her hair, "They're never around, it's like we don't have parents."

"How come Leo and Luna don't seem too sad about it?" Yusei asked as he put down the finished Duel disks, now fully giving Katsumi his attention.

"They always believe that are parents are going to come back, they always like to stay hopeful." Katsumi says with a small smile.

"And you're not?"

Katsumi shakes her head, "No I'm not. They weren't here when we needed them most." Yusei could feel that she was becoming distressed so he didn't press her for any more details because he didn't want to upset someone who had taken care of him.

Katsumi perks up, "Now it's my turn. How did you end up in the Facility?" Yusei smiles slightly and tells Katsumi about how he is from Satellite and how he came to New Domino to get his card back from Jack... that bastard. He then told her about how he was captured and how he had to Duel to get out and then how he had to get back his Duel runner.

"What card did he steal?" Katsumi asked.

"My Stardust Dragon." Yusei says with a little sadness in his eyes. Katsumi's eyes widen, Yusei notices this and asks, "Why?"

"It's just that I've got the opposite of the Stardust Dragon, it's called the Darkland Crimson Void Dragon. I've always wanted to go against someone with the Stardust Dragon." Katsumi says in awe.

"Well when I get the card back I'll Duel you." Yusei promises.

Katsumi grins, "You'd better." Katsumi looked at her wrist and saw that she had forgotten to take her watch off, "Looks like if you want to get away you'll need to leave now... I mean that if you want to."

Yusei grins and nods. He picks up his jacket and heads for the door, "I'll escort you down." Katsumi says.

Yusei says, "You don't have to." He didn't want to force her to but in all honestly he wanted her too. Yusei likes Katsumi; she seems like a really nice girl, a great friend.

Katsumi thought the same about Yusei. She really liked him, he seemed interesting. She knew if she had to Duel him then things would become interesting.

They both walked down comfortably chatting to one another about their likes and dislike. They were on the top floor so the elevator took a while to go down. Once they reached the entrance of Tops Yusei turned around and say, "I'll see you around then."

Katsumi pouts, "Wanting to get rid of me already are you?" Yusei laughs at this. Katsumi decided to tease Yusei and gives him a kiss on the check, this time she noticed the blush that carved its way on Yusei's face.

"That's to remember me by." Katsumi says with a playful wink.

Yusei recovered from his blush and decided for a little pay back. He kissed her check. Katsumi gasped as a blush appeared on her face instead. Yusei laughed causing Katsumi's blush to deepen.

Yusei then decided to walk away saying, "Thank you for your hospitality, I'll repay you."

And with that he was gone.

Katsumi then scurried upstairs so no one sees her.


	3. The Black Rose Witch

(3) The Black Rose Witch

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh 5D'S or anything else relating to Yugioh at all, all I own is my OC Katsumi and other OCs that can spice up the story. **

**Summary: ****Leo and Luna have an older sister called Katsumi. Katsumi is very protective about her younger siblings and doesn't want them getting hurt. But what will happen when she finds out about the Signers? Yusei/OC**

**By the way, I'm quite new to writing Fanfiction and don't feel that confident about writing about the actual duels that will take place. So I'm just going to skip them and say who the winner will be. **

**Enjoy!**

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

"He's gone!" Leo shouted. Katsumi hears Luna give Leo a sarcastic response, causing him to huff. Katsumi smirks slightly, knowing that she was rubbing off Luna and that she had taught her well.

Katsumi could here Leo shout from the living room from her bedroom. She gave a loud groan and tried to block out the sound by putting a pillow over her head, which didn't help.

"Leo shut up! This is my day off and I would like to sleep in for once!" Katsumi shouts in aggravation, just wanting to sleep.

The noise in the living room stopped. Katsumi sighed in relief until Leo barged through her door, making it hit the wall with a loud bang.

"Katsumi he isn't here!" Leo said with a panicked loud voice. Once he saw that Katsumi was up he dashed out of the room. For good reason too, Katsumi wanted to strangle the little sod for waking her up at... 6:19 am!

"Leo! I'm going to kill you!" Katsumi said dashing up from her bed and chased after Leo. Leo gave a 'manly' shriek when he heard what his sister shouted. After a long goose chase Leo dashed into the living from on one side of the table and Katsumi on the other. Katsumi glared at Leo, and Leo smirked, believing that he was triumphant.

Katsumi tried to move one side, but Leo moved another, keeping the distance away from his angry sister. This served to make Katsumi even more annoyed. Leo decided to press his luck and stuck out his tongue at his sister.

"I wouldn't do that Leo..." Luna says as she had watched the whole interval of Leo running away from his sister in the garden, kitchen, upstairs and now in the living room. Luna knew what her sister's temper was like in the morning. Katsumi has insomnia and doesn't get enough sleep as it was. So when Katsumi actually slept she was conked out for hours. Maybe even days, and if you woke her up before she was ready... she would act like a bear provoked out of hibernation.

Luna was always worried about her older sister not getting enough sleep, but Katsumi reassured her that it was getting better. What Luna didn't know was that Katsumi was actually lying to her.

Leo fainted to the right slightly, but Katsumi was getting sick of this so she just dived over the table and tackled Leo to the ground... something that he didn't expect as he gave another 'manly' shriek.

"Leave. Me. In. Peace." Katsumi said while pinching Leo's checks and started to tickle him. Leo gave another shriek and then could stop laughing.

"Stop!" Leo says while laughing as tears began to fall down his eyes from laughter.

"Say that I'm the greatest Duelist, that I'm better then Jack Atlas." Katsumi said teasingly.

"Never!" Leo shouts dramatically.

Katsumi decided to tickle Leo on his left side causing him to give another shriek and say, "I give I give! You're the best Duelist, better than Jack Atlas!" Katsumi smiles at this answer, stops tickling Leo and say in a sickly sweat voice, "That's all you have to say."

Katsumi got up and decided to get something to eat.

Leo was left on the floor, panting and trying to get his breath back.

"You know tickling is a type of torture right?" Luna asks, loud enough for Leo hears her.

"It is?!" Leo shrieks in surprise, not knowing this.

Katsumi turns to the twins with an evil smirk on her face, "Yes... I did." Katsumi begins to cackle, just to creep Leo out a bit. Luna knew what her older sister was doing and just laughed.

"But he's not here..." Leo whines as he sits back on the couch, wondering why the stranger wasn't here. Katsumi grinned, she still hadn't told them the strangers name was Yusei Fudo and wasn't going to tell them.

"It was you!" Leo says pointing his index finger at Luna, who was innocently sitting on the counter. Luna looks at Leo with her eyebrows rose, wondering what she had done wrong.

"He was going to teach me how to become an amazing Duelist; if you have been nicer like Katsumi and I had, he would have still been here!" Leo shouts, feeling angry at the loss of getting better at Dueling.

"Well maybe he was annoyed by you and that's why her left." Luna says fighting back. Katsumi didn't like it when they fought so she decided to distract them.

Katsumi looked over and saw their Duel Disks on the table, also seeing a perfect distraction, "Hey guys I think he left you a present." Leo and Luna were effectively distracted as they looked over to the table and see their fixed Duel Disks. Leo lets out a 'manly' squeal as he tried on his new Duel Disk. Luna picks up hers and tried it on; from the looks of their faced it looked to be perfect fit.

"This is awesome!" Leo says with excitement, already feeling pumped to Duel.

Leo was about to say more about his new Duel Disk until there was an incoming call that came from the wall, not too far away from where the siblings where standing. Leo goes over to answer it to see that it was Tenpei.

"Oh Tenpei, you're early!" Leo says with a smile on his face.

"You promised today. You didn't forget, did you?" Tenpei asked Leo. Katsumi looks over to Leo and says, "What's he talking about Leo?" As far as Katsumi knew, Leo was staying home, did he plan something.

Tenpei sees Katsumi and blushes, Tenpei has always had a crush on Katsumi, and she always thought it was cute. Leo didn't like the fact that his best friend fancied his sister, but he didn't comment.

Leo chose to ignore the two and thought about what Tenpei said, "Let's see..." Leo says with his hand on his chin as he thought.

Tenpei seemed annoyed by this and blurted it out, "The Black Rose Witch!" Katsumi dropped her bowl of cereal on the kitchen counter, which luckily didn't break the bowl and glared at her younger sibling for not telling her. Katsumi had always wanted to Duel the Black Rose Witch... people say she's the best female Duelist. Katsumi didn't like that, her goal was to become the best female Duelist, and even put some males to shame.

"Oh, right, right! We're going to the Daimon Area to beat the Black Rose Witch, right?" Leo said with a sweat drop. Leo could feel his sister glaring at him from behind, Leo hadn't told his sister that.

"Are you two feeling okay?" Luna asks, knowing that the Daimon Area is a dangerous area, no place for children to be at all.

Tenpei then began to tell the siblings what the rumour was about the Black Rose Witch; about if anyone lost to her they would be exterminated. Leo interrupts saying, "It'll be fine, and we'll have Katsumi there to protect us, right?" Leo asked nervously.

Katsumi knew that she couldn't let Leo and Tenpei go on their own, she'd be devastated if anything happened to them, "Right." She said nodding her head while holding her two thumbs up.

"You see, I built the strongest deck to defeat the Witch!" Tenpei says with excitement that Katsumi found adorable, _'There is no way an eleven year old can defeat the Black Rose Witch, but his determination is impressive.'_ Katsumi thought to herself when she heard what Tenpei said, _'She's had year's worth of experience, he won't stand a chance.'_ Katsumi thought, it may have seemed harsh, but she is only thinking logically.

"Ooh, awesome." Leo says back in amazement as he looks at Tenpei's cards through the phone.

"Talks from eyewitnesses about the Witch's deck have popped up online." Tenpei says, putting his cards down.

"I analysed them and I built something that's guaranteed not too..." Tenpei trailed off and explained. But Katsumi couldn't help but think, _'He can't keep doing that, that's just unfair, you have to play the game honestly and not try to cheat.'_ She thought as she couldn't help but feel disappointed in Tenpei.

Leo seemed amazed and pumped with adrenaline so he held up his newly fixed Duel disk, thanks to Yusei and said, "I'll take her on too!" Katsumi looks at Leo and thinks, '_He doesn't stand a chance.'_

Tenpei looks closer at the Duel disk and says, "Huh? Isn't that a tad different from your usual one?"

Leo became arrogant, "You could say! I had my Duel disk cusmatized!" Leo said saying a word wrong.

"I think you mean 'Customised'" Both Luna and Katsumi said together.

Tenpei looks amazed, "Wait, what? What do you mean? You mean you did that, Leo?"

Leo got excited again, "Well, I met this awesome person yesterday!"

Luna and Katsumi looks at each other in panic and say, "Wait a second!" Katsumi grabbed Leo and Luna talked to Leo while whispering, "What are you thinking? He might be being pursued. What if he's dangerous and Tenpei informs someone."

Leo then realises the mistake he nearly made and says, "Oh yeah!"

"What's wrong Leo?" Tenpei asks confused, wondering what was so important that it had to be whispered.

Katsumi decided turn around and say, "We haven't eaten breakfast yet. But we'll call back when we do." Katsumi says with a wink that made Tenpei blush madly and just nod at whatever Katsumi is saying. Katsumi smiles sweetly and turns off the phone.

"We have to keep him a secret." Luna says sternly.

Leo looks disappointed and looks down at his fixed Duel Disk, "Mm-hmm. But I sure would like to see him again."

Katsumi sighs and thinks to herself, '_So do I.'_ Katsumi blushes slightly when she realises that she is thinking about Yusei. _'I can't like him already, I just met him!' _Katsumi then thought about the kiss he gave her on her check. '_He was only doing that because I did it to him.'_ But she could help but feel the warmth from the kiss he had given her.

Katsumi snapped out of it, "Come on we had best be getting ready."

The twins look at her confused.

"Well we can't go out in put pyjamas now can we?" Katsumi says with her eye twinkling in mischief.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

When Katsumi, Tenpei and Leo arrived at the Daimon Area there was already a battle going one and everyone was crowding around the Duel. One thing Katsumi did notice thought was that everyone had criminal markers on their face.

'_Luna wouldn't have felt comfortable here; it's a good job she didn't come.'_ Katsumi couldn't help but think.

Without Katsumi noticing, Leo and Tenpei had walked off and talked to a stranger and asked, "Hey, mister, you even dueled against the Witch?"

"Huh? Don't even joke about that Witch stuff. Beat it, you two." The stranger said rudely.

Katsumi felt angry, _'No one speaks to my brother like that!' _Katsumi was about to hit that stranger for talking to Leo the way he did, but she didn't want to cause a scene. Katsumi walked up to Leo and Tenpei to hear Tenpei say, "But, since everyone knows about her, she must be here."

"Guys don't walk off like that; I don't want you getting hurt." Katsumi says scolding Leo and Tenpei slightly.

"We won't Katsumi." Both Leo and Tenpei said together. But the difference was that Katsumi felt that Leo didn't really mean it while Tenpei did with his blushing face.

"I know, right? I wonder if she'll hurry and show herself." Leo says, going back to his conversation with Tenpei.

"I wonder if I'll have the confidence with this." Tenpei says a little sadly at his newly constructed deck.

"But, the Witches strength isn't any ordinary strength, right?" Leo asked looking at Katsumi. Katsumi nods.

Katsumi tuned out and started to look around. She saw that there was this man staring at her, Katsumi scowled and look back at Tenpei and Leo to hear Tenpei say, "Then, maybe the stuff about getting exterminated is true..." He says gulping in fear.

"You scared?" Leo and Katsumi said teasingly to Tenpei.

Tenpei blushes in embarrassment of being embarrassed in front of his crush, "I am not!" Leo then notices something and rushes off. Katsumi looks around to see who he is running towards and sees that it is Yusei.

When Leo sees that Tenpei and Katsumi isn't running with him he says, "Tenpei, Katsumi, c'mon! He's the one who cusmatized the Duel Disk for me!" Katsumi sighs and corrects Leo again, "Customised, Leo, its customised!" Katsumi says running after Leo with Tenpei following her.

Katsumi reaches Yusei and Leo when Leo says, "So, you're here too!"

Yusei has a serious look on his face and says, "Why are you here? This isn't a place for kids." As he says this he looks at Katsumi and is shocked to see that she is here in this part of town.

"It's alright; I've got Katsumi to protect me. She won't let anything happen to me!" Leo says enthusiastically.

Katsumi just grins at Leo and notice three people walk behind Yusei. One looked kind of looks a cowboy, one with ridiculously spiky hair and an old man.

"Where's Luna?" Yusei asks, still looking at Katsumi in the eyes, quite intensely, which Katsumi returned.

"She's looking after the house." Leo says.

"Yeah, unlike Leo, I trust her to be alone for a while." Katsumi says teasingly.

Leo made a sound of protest.

Tenpei catches up to us and the first thing he notices is the criminal marker in Yusei's face, "Hey, Leo... that's a marker... isn't it?" Tenpei asked nervously.

Leo just smiles back, "But, he did this for me!" Leo says indicating to his Duel Disk.

The old man steps in and smiles at them, showing off his gold tooth, "Who might you young'uns be?" The old man then sees Katsumi and say, "And who is this beauty?" Katsumi smiles at the old man.

Leo asks Yusei, "These are all your friends?" Katsumi looks at the old man and says, "I'm Katsumi, nice to meet you."

Yusei turns to his group, "Right, the girl and boy that look like each other are the people from the Tops who took me in for shelter."

"I'm Leo. This is my friend Tenpei," Leo said introducing himself and his nervous friend, "This is my older sister Katsumi.

"P-pleased." Tenpei says nervously.

"Howdy." Katsumi says with a wink and a fake accent.

Leo got an idea and says to Tenpei, "Oh, right, Tenpei! Why don't you duel against him? He's super strong!" Leo says indicating Yusei.

Katsumi interject, "If anything, I'm dueling him." She says with a playful smirk looking at Yusei to see that he returned it.

Tenpei looked like he wanted to pee his pants the way Yusei looked so intense. But then Tenpei said, "Oh look at that!" Katsumi and Leo look over to see an invitation in Yusei's gloved hands.

"Well congrats." Katsumi says with a wink which Yusei smiled at.

"Ooh! Yusei! This is an invitation to the Fortune Cup!" Leo says excitedly. Yusei pushes the invitation forward for Leo to see.

"You're entering too then?" Katsumi asked.

"Yeah."

This causes Leo to get excited and started to jump up and down, "Alright! I get to duel against you again. I'm not going to lose this time." The last part Leo said seriously, he stops jumping up and down and hold his arm up in a pointing position.

Katsumi looks at Yusei and asks, "When did you get your invitation?"

"Just after I left the Tops, by the way I still need to repay you for the hospitality and food." Yusei says.

Katsumi gives a dismissive gesture, "Don't bother, all you have to do is give me a really good duel in the finals and that will be payment enough."

Yusei smirks, "What makes you think you'll make it that far?" Yusei asked teasingly.

"Honey have you met me." Katsumi says, still being playful.

Just then Yusei's eyes squinted in pain and he fell to his knees in pan, clenching his right arm in pain, "Yusei what's wrong?" Katsumi asked as she shot down to kneel down near him. Yusei is still in pain though, so Katsumi brought Yusei close to her so that she is hugging him and his head resting on the top of her chest. Something she used to do and still does when Luna or Leo was in pain or had nightmares.

"It's the same as that one time..." Yusei says still in pain, not noticing the position that he was in, otherwise he would have blushed.

"That one time?" Asked Yusei's spiky haired friend.

Yusei looked up slightly and says, "When that Crimson Dagon appeared." Katsumi's grip in Yusei tightened and then loosened. Yusei's friends seemed to look surprised as they gave a small gasp.

There was then a cry in the air, "It's the Witch!" Leo and Tenpei immediately look over to see the Witch.

"The Witch? She really showed up? Where? Where?" Leo asked excitedly. Just then people began to run in the groups directions, shouts, "It's the Witch!" or "We'll get offed! Run!"

There was then a little hurricane of wind residing in one spot in front of a duellist with cards out. Katsumi went to stand up and stand in front of her brother and his friend, but Yusei wouldn't let her. Katsumi looked at him, "I want you here." Yusei says, looking into Katsumi's eyes directly.

Katsumi sighed but nodded and stayed where she was.

"So, she's here now, huh?" Said one of Yusei's friends, but Katsumi wasn't paying attention of who said it.

"She?" The spiky haired one said. Katsumi glared at the man, feeling offended that the powerful duelist couldn't be a female.

The cowboy said, "We'll get dragged into this. We need to run."

'_Cowards.'_ Katsumi thought.

Just then throne roots began to crack themselves from the earth and lodge themselves into buildings, making people frightened and run away in terror.

One came their way, causing them to be separated from each other a bit. The old man, Katsumi and Yusei thrown into one direction, Tenpei and Leo thrown into another and the spiky haired guy and cowboy look alike on another side. Yusei had made sure to tighten his grip on Katsumi, so he wasn't separated from her.

"Leo, Tenpei!" Katsumi screams, she couldn't see if they were alright. What Katsumi saw though is that they weren't separated that much. Both Katsumi and Yusei look up and see through the haze that there was a dragon, with its eyes and mouth glowing red.

"A dragon?" Yusei says.

"I think it is." Katsumi says agreeing with Yusei.

Just then Yusei's mark began to hurt him again, making him wince, "Yusei!" Katsumi says worriedly. Yusei looks at her to let her to reassure her. Yusei may not have known her long but didn't like seeing her distressed. Yusei removes his glove and his jacket sleeve to reveal... a tattoo of a tail.

"The birthmark..." Yusei says, looking at this birthmark.

Yusei's friends appear behind him, asking him where he got that from. But Katsumi wasn't focused on that. While Yusei was distracted, she broke free from Yusei and rushed over to her little brother and his friend. Yusei immediately noticed that the warmth had gone and shouted, "Katsumi!" Worried that she would get hurt. Yusei tried to stand up but was into too much pain.

Katsumi heard the old man say, "This is the symbol of the dragon, the Dragon's birthmark."

Once Katsumi reached her younger brother she pulled him into an embrace, "Leo are you alright?" Katsumi asked frantically, checking him for any injuries.

However Leo was looking at Yusei and mumbled, "Dragon Birthmark?" Katsumi heard what he said and thought, _'Luna has a birthmark just like Yusei's, but it's different. That's why Leo's in a daze, he's thinking about Luna.'_ Katsumi wiped the tears that had appeared at the edges of Leo's eyes and hugged him closer to her.

A bright light shone through the place, the light was so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes. Once the light dimmed down everyone looks up to see that the dragon was still there. The dragon gave a loud shriek.

"What's that monster?" Leo asks, huddling into Katsumi's arms for protection, feeling safe.

Yusei stood up and headed towards the monster, Leo broke free from his sister's embrace and ran after Yusei. "Leo, Yusei!" Katsumi screams as she runs after then into the haze and near the dragon. The three delists stop when they see an electric force field around someone.

The haze clears slightly to see a woman figure with a mask, a black cloak and a red dress with dark burgundy hairs spilling out from underneath the hood. The woman had a red Duel Disk and card in her hand.

"The Witch..." Yusei says with seriousness in his voice. Katsumi stood protectively in front of Leo and Yusei stood protectively in front of Katsumi.

"So that's the...Witch?" Leo says, seemingly mesmerised and tried to walk forward, but Katsumi grabs his arms, keeping him out of the line of fire. Once the haze is gone, Yusei's friends and Tenpei rejoin him.

"The Black Rose Witch is real..." Says the cowboy look alike.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Says the old man in shock.

The Witch seemed to notice the glowing mark in Yusei's right arm and says, "You as well." This causes Yusei to look at the Witch in shock, Yusei looks at his mark, he then looks back at the Witch and says back, "You as well?" Yusei then takes steps forward, trying to get near the Witch.

However the Witch wasn't having any of this and says, "Wretched mark!" She then promptly places a card down and a large blinding beam of light appears were she stands, the air whipping around the place madly. It was too much for people to handle, Yusei fell to his knee, and Leo and Tenpei were knocked over, same with Yusei's friends. The only person left standing was Katsumi; she wasn't even affected by the blinding light.

The Witch was getting away. However before the Witch got away, she noticed that Katsumi was the only person standing.

Katsumi notices her gaze and just smiled at her.

Then the Witch was gone, only leaving a few sparks of electricity in her place. Yusei stood up again and Yusei's spiky haired friend said, "She's gone."

'_No duh.'_ Katsumi thought sarcastically.

"What th'heck was that? How was she able to blow us back with her Magic card's power, even though it's just Solid Vision!?" The old man said with panic in his voice.

'_And why was I the only person who wasn't blown down?'_ Katsumi thought to herself.

"She is... she is real!" Tenpei says huddling with Leo with tears of fright in their eyes. "I'm so happy we didn't get offed..." Leo said shaking in fright still.

Katsumi walked over to Leo and Tenpei, when they saw her they rushed into her arms, keeping their faced in her top so no one could see that they had been frightened to tears. Katsumi placed her hands on the boy's head and whispered, "It's alright, she's gone." Once the two boys had calmed themselves down they pulled away, Tenpei blushed when he realised how close he was to his crush.

Leo and Katsumi looked at Yusei to see his looking at his arms, where the tail birthmark used to be. "Aah! It's gone!" Leo said in amazement.

"Why!? That's a shame!" The old man said. Katsumi looked amused by this and a smile was on her face, already making her feel better about what had just happened.

"That Witch must have had a birthmark too..." Katsumi says thoughtfully as she thought of the Witch's reaction when she saw Yusei's mark. Yusei nodded at Katsumi statement, "She must have."

"The Witch said 'you as well'" Yusei said.

"So that confirms it, she has one." Katsumi says, knowing what Yusei was thinking. Yusei looked at her and nods.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

In a dark alley way there was the Witch running, once she slipped into the alley way she leaned against the wall, she took off her mask and tried to catch her breath.

"Why..." She whispered. The Witch thought about that mark she had seen on the man with black hair and yellow highlights. But then her thought drifted to the girl with blue-green hair and bronze eyes. That girl wasn't even affected by her powers, it looked like they passed just by her.

When the girl with blue-green hair looked and her and smile, the Witch felt shocked, no one had done that do her... so why did she?

She had felt angry when she saw the mark on the guy with black hair and yellow highlights. But she felt strangely relaxed when the girl with green-blue hair looked at her.

Who was she?

Or what was she?


	4. The Fortune Cup Beginning

(4) The Fortune Cups Beginning

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh 5D'S or anything else relating to Yugioh at all, all I own is my OC Katsumi and other OCs that can spice up the story. **

**Summary: ****Leo and Luna have an older sister called Katsumi. Katsumi is very protective about her younger siblings and doesn't want them getting hurt. But what will happen when she finds out about the Signers? Yusei/OC**

**By the way, I'm quite new to writing Fanfiction and don't feel that confident about writing about the actual duels that will take place. So I'm just going to skip them and say who the winner will be. **

**Enjoy!**

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

"Okay! How do I look? Spitting image of Luna, am I right?" Leo says. Leo is wearing the duplicate of his twin sister's cloths, with the same hair style and way too much makeup. Besides Leo is his twin sister who is wearing a long orange coat and hat, hiding her identity. Next to Luna is Tenpei; behind Leo is the spiky haired guy, then the old man and then Yusei. Next to Yusei is Katsumi.

Katsumi looked at her younger brother and bit back a laugh, _'He looks ridiculous!'_ Katsumi thought.

"No less from twins. I can't tell a bit of difference." The old man says with a smile on his wrinkled face.

"I am right! I am right! I am right!" Leo says jumping up and down. Luna kicks Leo in the foot make Leo stop jumping up and down and wince, "I do not act like that." Luna said with a light blush appearing in her face in embarrassment.

"Oh, c'mon, lighten up. I'll get it right, so don't worry about it!" Leo says patting his twin sister's shoulders. Leo then began to try and walk feminine and walked over to Katsumi and Yusei and says, "Now then, Yusei, Katsumi shall we depart?"

Leo had learnt Yusei's name after Katsumi had shouted it by accident. Yusei wasn't mad at all, he was more concerned if Katsumi was ok, which Katsumi found really sweet.

"Sure..." Yusei and Katsumi say together.

When the three duellists are walking away Yusei says bluntly, "Leo, it's better if you drop the makeup." Katsumi nods her head in agreement, Leo looked ridiculous!

"Oh? Is that right?" Leo says, Katsumi could see him freaking out about and patted his shoulder, "Come on I'll fix it for you."

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

After fixing Leo's make up, all the Delists were being elevated onto the stage in front of thousands of people. Katsumi was in the middle between Leo and Yusei.

Katsumi began to feel a little nervous; Yusei noticed this and grabbed her hand to reassure her. Katsumi looked shocked at first, but then she just smiled and squeezed his hand back as a 'thank you'. Once they were on top Yusei let go of her hand.

Katsumi saw Jack and Yusei look at each other with an intense gaze, Katsumi could practically feel the tension ooze of from them. After a few moments Katsumi turned around and saw that Jack looking at her. Katsumi bit back the urge to flip him off in front of everyone but held herself back. Jack smirked at her and Katsumi glared.

When the contestant pictures were shown to the crowed, Leo was holding two peace signs. When it came to Katsumi she just winked at the audience, causing some of the male fans to cheer.

Yusei whispered over to Katsumi, "I see you have some fans." Katsumi giggles and says, "Do you blame them, I'm hot!" She says with a playful smirk.

"Hey, there's someone with a Marker there!" Someone from the crowed spoke up.

"You're right!" Someone else agreed.

"I'd rather then pick me than that guy!" Came another comment.

"He must have stolen someone's invitation?"

Yusei however took these comments on the chin, "Pay it no mind." Yusei says calmly when Leo looks at him worriedly.

However Katsumi wasn't having any of this. She marched over to the man with the microphone and shouted, "SHUT UP!" This rang through the air as people in the crowed shut their mouths.

"As you all know my name is Katsumi, I am a duelist, a damn good one too. All people up here were invited here for a special reason, because we can damn duel!" Katsumi said with passion and little bit of anger.

"Now he didn't steal the invitation, it was given to him. Do you want to know why? Because he's an amazing duelist that's why! He was chosen because of his skill! He was selected under the same conditions as we all were! He is the same as all of us; it doesn't matter if he has a Marker. You know its people like you who cause so much hate and discrimination in the world! Now if all of you have a problem with that then takes it up with Mr. Goodwin. Or take it up with me, because I will slap every single one of you in the face!" Katsumi says finishing up her speech with a threat.

Katsumi threw the microphone back to the presenter, who caught it clumsily and went to stand back in her spot.

Mr. Goodwin begins to clap, and the rest of the stadium to erupt into applause, along with the presenter.

'_They're all a bunch of sheep.' _Katsumi thought to herself as everyone followed Mr. Goodwin's example.

Mr. Goodwin stands up and says, "Thank you for those...empowering words Katsumi." Mr. Goodwin begins his own speech.

Katsumi ignores his speech and whispers to Yusei, "You alright?" Yusei looks at Katsumi with a smile and says, "Yes, thank you for what you did." Katsumi grabs Yusei's hand and squeezes, "Anytime."

After his speech was done, the presenter made a large gesture at the choosing board. Leo was the first match, "I'm the first match! Alright!"

Katsumi saw who Leo was going against, _'I really hope you win Leo.' _Katsumi thought to herself.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

In the waiting room Leo, Yusei and Katsumi were sitting in the couches, Yusei and Katsumi sitting next to each other and Leo sitting opposite them. Leo placed his deck into his Duel Disk and said, "Yusei, Katsumi, let's meet in the finals!"

"Sure." Yusei says while Katsumi just nods.

"I remember what you said to me, Yusei. I won't duel in any way that's selfish anymore!" Leo says with determination.

"If you trust your card, they'll answer back." Yusei says.

"Mm-hmm! I'm off, then!" Leo says running to the platform for his duel. Once Leo was gone, Yusei turned to Katsumi and say, "How come you didn't say anything?"

Katsumi unfolds her arms, "I'm just worried is all."

Yusei grabs her hand and squeezes it in a comfort, "About what?"

"If he loses... he'll be crushed." Katsumi says worriedly.

"How do you know?" Yusei says, not letting go of her hand. Katsumi sighed and said, "A couple of years ago, I battled Leo. I won, but he didn't take it so well."

"What do you mean 'not so well'?" Yusei asked getting closer to Katsumi. Katsumi leaned against Yusei, as if she was tired. Yusei didn't mind, in fact he felt quite relaxed.

"A couple of years ago, Leo kept badgering me to Duel him. He said he was sick of losing to Luna. I dueled him... and he quit dueling all because he lost." Katsumi said sadly.

_Flashback_

"_Leo, are you alright?" Katsumi asked after the Duel that she and Leo just had. Leo had sunk to the ground, his hands on the floor in fists and his head bowed. _

_Katsumi walked over to Leo and tried to touch his shoulder, but once she was nearly close to him, Leo shot up and slapped her hand away. "I hate you! Why couldn't you have just let me win?! Why do I always have to lose?!"_

"_Leo..." Katsumi whispered in shock. Leo hadn't actually hurt her hand, but she held the slapped hand close to her chest. _

"_I HATE YOU!" Leo screams before running back into the apartment. _

"_Leo..." Katsumi says in despair as a single tear begins to fall down her eye. _

End Flashback 

"Leo then avoided me like the plague for ages. He's only recently just taken up Dueling again. He's never told me that he hated me." Katsumi says, feeling the tears prickle her eyes.

"Luna told me to take no notice if him... but it still hurt. But he said that he was sorry..."

Yusei raised his hand and pulled her chin up so that Katsumi was looking at him, "Katsumi it wasn't your fault... he shouldn't have said that." Yusei says softly whipping away Katsumi's unshed tears that threatened to fall.

Katsumi continued to lean against Yusei, feeling relaxed, "Thank you..." Katsumi whispered. Yusei looks at her and asks, "For what?"

"For being there." Katsumi says with a smile and kisses his check.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Yusei and Katsumi continued to watch Leo's match, "He's doing quite well actually." Katsumi says cheering for her brother.

Yusei nods, "He is."

Katsumi looked at her phone; she had a message that says '_The bike is here.' _Katsumi lets out a little squeal making Yusei look at her.

"What is it?" Yusei asked. A little worried about why she squealed.

"My bikes here." Katsumi says standing up, "I need to go, I'll be back in a moment, tell me how Leo does." Katsumi says leaving Yusei.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} **

Once Katsumi had checked out her bike she was walking back to the waiting area for the delists. As she is walking Katsumi hums a tune that she had heard when she was a child. As Katsumi turned a corner she accidently bumped into someone.

It was the girl with dark burgundy hair. The impact had sent both of them to the ground opposite each other, "Watch where you're going." The burgundy girl said. That is until she had seen who she walked into.

'_It's that girl!'_ The burgundy girl thought to herself in shock.

Katsumi looked at the gild looking at her in shock and asks, "Hey! Are you ok?" Katsumi has already stood up and walked over to the other girl to check if she is okay. When Katsumi touches the burgundy's girl's shoulder, she flinched, but then relaxed.

Katsumi noticed that the burgundy haired girl was still on the floor so she offered her hand to help her stand up. She looked shocked but didn't accept her hand. Katsumi put her hand down, not at all feeling dejected.

"My names Katsumi, what's yours?" Katsumi asked being polite.

"Aki..." Aki said silently, not looking at Katsumi, scared that she might figure out who she really was, the Black Rose Witch.

Katsumi noticed that she was on her own so she offered, "Do you want to come and sit with me and friend. I couldn't help but notice that you were sitting on your own."

Aki looked at her in shock, '_She's really offering...' _Aki wanted to accept, but she knew who her friend was... but she really wanted to accept the offer. This was the second person who was being nice to her... the first being Sayer.

"No... I don't want to sit with you." Aki said snottily, hoping it would make Katsumi walk away, even if secretly she didn't want her to walk away.

Katsumi's smile dropped but then appeared again, "Are you sure? You looked lonely being on your lonesome..."

"Well I don't want to!" Aki said sharply with a glare.

Katsumi's smile dropped again. Aki felt guilty, she didn't want her to leave, but if she ever found out her alias then she would hate her.

However Aki wasn't expecting this answer, "Are you alright, Aki?" This made Aki stunned, _'Why? Why would she ask that question after the way I acted towards her?'_

"I'm fine." Aki says crossing her arms in putting her nose up in a very snotty position.

"Then why are you pushing me away?"

Aki froze.

"I won't push you, have a nice day Aki. I hope we get the chance to Duel." Katsumi says walking away with her heels clicking on the metal floors.

Aki was still stood their shocked; she didn't know what to say.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

"How did the match go?" Katsumi says sitting back down near Yusei.

"He lost." Yusei says.

Katsumi sighed and slouched, "What was his reaction."

"Well... he was shocked to say the least."

Katsumi just nods and notices that Aki is sat far away, she sees Aki look at her, and so Katsumi just waves. Aki doesn't wave back.

"Who's that?" Yusei asks noticing Katsumi wave at a burgundy girl.

"I think I might have made a new friend." Katsumi says with a smirk.


	5. The Fortune Cup Continued

(5) Fortune Cup Continued

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh 5D'S or anything else relating to Yugioh at all, all I own is my OC Katsumi and other OCs that can spice up the story. **

**Summary: ****Leo and Luna have an older sister called Katsumi. Katsumi is very protective about her younger siblings and doesn't want them getting hurt. But what will happen when she finds out about the Signers? Yusei/OC**

**By the way, I'm quite new to writing Fanfiction and don't feel that confident about writing about the actual duels that will take place. So I'm just going to skip them and say who the winner will be. **

**Enjoy!**

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

"Oh, come on... You can't stay mopey forever just because you lost." Luna says while walking with Tenpei and Leo down the hall.

"She's right. You tried your hardest!" Tenpei said trying to cheer Leo up.

"Yeah, but..." Leo says in despair.

However Yusei, who is leaning against a wall not too far away, interrupts him, "All you need to do is win your duels later on."

Katsumi who was standing next to Yusei says, "The experience you got from losing will always prove useful." Katsumi said wisely.

Leo the immediately perks up, "Just make sure that you don't lose, Yusei, Katsumi! We'll all be cheering you two on from the stands!"

"Oh I won't lose but I'm not sure about Yusei." Katsumi says teasingly.

Yusei just sends her a smirk.

Just then there was footsteps behind the group, Aki was walking by. When Aki and Yusei made eye contact, Aki glares are Yusei, while Yusei just stares back normally. Aki charges her way through Leo, Tenpei and Luna, not taking any notice of them. Luna, Tenpei and Leo quickly moved out of the way so not to get trampled on.

"Hi Aki!" Katsumi shouts causing everyone to turn to her. Even Aki stops, turns around and looks at Katsumi in shock. After a few moments, Aki turns away and is off.

"What's the deal with her?" Leo asked, feeling quite offended that she barged through.

Yusei continues to glare at were Aki used to be, but then turns to Katsumi and asks, "Is she the new friend that you made?"

Katsumi nods, "She is."

"She doesn't seem too friendly..." Luna says.

Yusei turns to Katsumi, "Be careful round her." Katsumi nods, "I will."

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

The next match was between the knight and Aki. Yusei and Katsumi were sitting in the waiting area when Yusei couldn't seem to take his eyes of Aki.

"What? Are you bewitched by her beauty?" Katsumi says teasingly, even thought she is feeling a spike of jealousy arise.

Yusei shakes his head, "It's not that. It's just I feel like I've seen her before... before our meeting in the hallway." Yusei said, pausing and then starting again because he already knew what Katsumi would say.

Katsumi shrugs, "Oh well, I hope she wins." Katsumi says cheering for Aki.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

A little but into the duel, Aki summoned the Black Rose Dragon. The minute she did, Yusei began to feel pain in his arm again, "Yusei..." Katsumi whispered as she held onto Yusei, feeling scared that he was in pain. Katsumi was also feeling a slight pain in her chest, but ignored it and focused on Yusei.

"It's her..." Yusei grits out in pain.

"The Witch." Katsumi says looking up at the screen, recalling what they saw through the haze. It was a large dragon with red glowing eyes and mouth, and Aki controlling the beast.

The pain in Yusei's arm began to calm down, so Katsumi let go, but still sat close to Yusei. The pain that Katsumi felt started to recede, but it was still there.

"It's a dragon of ill omen that brings forth destruction. It seems that you two are familiar with it." Says a guy that needed a proper shirt, appearing out of nowhere. Katsumi thinks to herself and remembers that his name is Bomber.

Yusei or Katsumi don't answer him, they just stare at the screen.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

"It looks like this is over." Bomber says.

"The match isn't over yet." Katsumi says, Bomber look at her and says, "What's makes you say that girly?" Katsumi glares at Bomber for calling her 'girly'. Katsumi was about to say something, but Yusei wrapped his arm around her waist, preventing her from doing so.

"Don't bother." Yusei whispered quietly in her ear.

"But..." Katsumi went to protest but Yusei shook his head. Katsumi huffed but didn't say anything. She just went back to watching the duel.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

"He's telling the truth. I figure this match is over." Bomber says confidently. For some reason Katsumi feels a spike of anger for putting Aki down so quickly.

"Yeah, with her winning." Yusei says, just as confidently. This makes Katsumi feel batter knowing that she isn't the only person who sees that Aki is clearly winning.

"What?" Bomber says looking confused.

"Just wait and see." Kasumi says while smirking. Katsumi already had a feeling what Aki is going to do.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Aki had won the duel, just like Katsumi had expected. But Yusei was still holding his arm, "Yusei are you ok?" Katsumi whispered to Yusei.

"Wretched mark, huh?" Yusei says back, still in a daze.

"What's wrong? Not feeling well?" Bomber says teasingly. Katsumi glares at him, but she is ignored. Katsumi saw that the audience was shouting really means things and tensed up. Yusei looked at Katsumi, "The way she is getting treated is despicable." Katsumi grits out.

"You side with the Witch." Bomber states glaring over at Katsumi who returned the glare.

"Shut your damn mouth, she isn't a Witch." Katsumi grits out, feeling really angry at Bomber. Katsumi didn't know why she felt so defensive over Aki, she had just met her. However she felt the same connection she felt with Yusei and Luna. Luna and Katsumi's connection was obvious, their siblings. Katsumi has a crush on Yusei, so that connection is pretty obvious too... but what did she feel connected to Aki?

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

**I apologise for the shortness of this chapter, but I'm going a chapter per episode to make it easier. It's because I skip out the Duelling is why the chapter seem shorter and I apologise of that. **


	6. The Fortune Cup Continued Part 2

(6) The Fortune Cup Continued

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh 5D'S or anything else relating to Yugioh at all, all I own is my OC Katsumi and other OCs that can spice up the story. **

**Summary: ****Leo and Luna have an older sister called Katsumi. Katsumi is very protective about her younger siblings and doesn't want them getting hurt. But what will happen when she finds out about the Signers? Yusei/OC**

**By the way, I'm quite new to writing Fanfiction and don't feel that confident about writing about the actual duels that will take place. So I'm just going to skip them and say who the winner will be. **

**Enjoy!**

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Katsumi is in the same room as Yusei fixing her bike, just in case one of her potential opponents has a bike. Right now she is fixing it, making sure that it all worked smoothly, while on the other side of her was Yusei who was also checking his bike.

"'Reaper Reborn'" Yusei said as he stopped fixing his bike for a moment to listen to his spiky haired friend. It turns out that his name is Tanner.

Tanner says, "People who duel against him are too afraid to ever duel again." Katsumi catches this and says, "I can't even imagine being so terrified to never duel again! It would be like a right handed person never writing with their right hand!" Katsumi says while looking away from her bike.

However Tanner ignores her, but Katsumi knew Yusei heard her because he had a grin on his face, "He's a cruel D-Wheeler that's professionally known." Tanner says.

"I'd like to duel him myself personally." Katsumi says leaning against her now finished bike.

"Are you going to use that card?" Tanner asked, again completely ignoring Katsumi, which she didn't appreciate.

'_He must be referring to Stardust Dragon.'_ Katsumi thought to herself.

"I'm not using Stardust. I'll only use Stardust when it's time to settle things with Jack." Yusei said looking away seriously.

"Aw! That means you won't use it against me..." Katsumi whines. Yusei snaps out of being serious and lightly chuckles. Tanner turns to Katsumi and says, "What makes you think that you'll make it that far girly?"

"Girly?" Katsumi says with her right eye twitching. Katsumi really did like this guy, the only reason she was putting up with him is because he's Yusei's friend and that's it.

Katsumi didn't wasn't to start a fight right now because it was time for Yusei's duel.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

While Yusei was dueling, Katsumi was sitting in the couches cheering Yusei on. Whenever Yusei had life points taken from him Kasumi would flinch. Whenever Yusei took someone else's points she gave a silent cheer. While Katsumi was so engrossed in Yusei's match someone sat next to her. The person tapped her on the shoulder; Katsumi saw that it was Kaito... someone who she wasn't fond off.

"Well hello Katty-chan!" Kaito says while smiling creepily.

Katsumi flinched back and kept her distance from him, "What the hell do you want!" Katsumi said to him.

"I wanted to talk to my opponent before I crushed her." Kaito said while smirking indicating Katsumi.

Katsumi scowled, "In your dreams!"

Kaito smirked again, "Oh yes Katsumi, you are in my dreams." This made Katsumi shiver, she couldn't help but feel un-nerved when Kaito approached her... she felt vulnerable.

"So, how about a wager?" Kaito said. This peeked Katsumi's interest, "What wager?" Katsumi said with narrowed eyes, suspicious of his actions.

Kaito's smirk didn't fall, "Whoever loses has to do what the winner wants."

Katsumi knew what Kaito wanted... he wanted her to be his girlfriend, he's been asking for years, but Katsumi always says no. Kaito has always believed that they were made for each other, but Katsumi thought differently. If Katsumi where to lose... he'd make her give up duel monsters and become his girlfriend. Again this caused Katsumi to shiver... she felt quite frightened with the way Kaito was looking at her as though she is a prize.

"The answers no, Kaito." Katsumi says firmly.

Kaito frowns, "What? Are you scared?" His smirk is back.

Katsumi was about to answer but someone interrupts; it was Bomber, "I believe she said no." Katsumi sighed in relief, thankful for him being here.

Kaito frowns again, but concedes, "Fine, I'll leave you alone... for now." With that Kaito stands up and walks away. Once he is out of sight Katsumi lets out a relived sigh and slumps down, no longer feeling like she needs to keep that high of guard since Kaito is gone.

"You know that guy?" Bomber asked talking a seat opposite Katsumi.

"Unfortunately yes. We used to be friends, until he become delusional and wanted me to be his girlfriend." Katsumi says running a hand through her hair.

"You'd better watch yourself; he seems that the type of person who would do anything to get what he wants." Bomber says leaning back, giving Katsumi a warning.

"You have no idea..." Katsumi mumbled to herself.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Yusei won his duel. Once Yusei came from the waiting area he saw Bomber and Katsumi sitting opposite each other. Katsumi looked quite nervous, and this worried Yusei. "Are you alright Katsumi?" Yusei asked sitting near her.

Katsumi jumped at the sound of his voice, "I'm fine." Katsumi says calming down her heart rate from the scare Yusei gave her.

"I just scared off this lad that was harassing Katsumi." Bomber says bluntly, Katsumi glares at Bomber, not wanting Yusei to know.

"What?" Yusei said in alarm, the fact someone scared Katsumi was enough to strike fear in Yusei, but a boy harassing her made Yusei angry.

"It doesn't matter honestly." Katsumi says still giving Bomber a glare. Bomber smirks and walks away, leaving Yusei and Katsumi to work it out.

"Who was he?" Yusei demanded. Yusei wanted nothing more than to find this guy and have... a few words with him. Katsumi groans, "Just someone who is delusional is all... wants me to be his damn girlfriend if I lose my next match."

Yusei gave her a sharp glance.

"It'll be fine; he's never won against me before. So he's defiantly not going to win now." Katsumi says dismissively, not thinking too much about Kaito... even if the thought of him made her uneasy.

Yusei decided to let it go... for now, "Fine, but if he ever comes over again just call me over."

"What if you're in a duel?" Katsumi asked with her head tilted to the side in a cute fashion. Which Yusei did find cute.

"Then I'll walk away from it." Yusei said in all seriousness.

Katsumi's eyes widen in shock, '_He'd walk out of a duel... if Kaito came back.'_ Katsumi thought while she blushed, however Yusei didn't see this as he was already looking at the screen. Just then someone says, "Miss Katsumi, it's time for your duel!" Katsumi snaps out of it and says, "Okay!"

"Wish me luck!" Katsumi says to Yusei with a wink.

It turns out she didn't even need her bike yet, causing Katsumi to feel a little disappointed.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

As Katsumi walked onto the stage, Kaito was standing there as confidently as anything. "And now we have the beautiful and fierce Katsumi!" Shouted the announcer, introducing Kaito's opponent.

Both Katsumi and Kaito activated their Duel Disks by shouting "DUEL!"

"Ready to be crushed Katsumi?" Kaito says tauntingly.

"Funny, I could have asked you the same question." Katsumi said confidently.

"Ladies first." Kaito says.

When Katsumi didn't drew Kaito looks at her in confusion. Katsumi smirks and say, "Oh I thought you were referring to yourself."

Kaito growls but draws anyway.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

"Dark Reaper, attack his life points directly!" Katsumi shouted as her opponent's field was left wide open. Kaito's life points dropped from 1500 to 0.

"And the beautiful Katsumi wins the Duel!" The announcer well... announced.

"That's game set and match!" Katsumi said as she holds her victory pose. There were screams from the crowd, mainly Katsumi's fan boys and her siblings. Katsumi saw her brother and sister and waved at them.

Katsumi noticed that Kaito hadn't moved from his spot on the floor, which he had crumpled too when he lost the duel. Katsumi walked over to him, when Katsumi was right in front of him, he looked up.

"What? Have you come to gloat?" Kaito says bitterly. Katsumi shakes her head, "I wouldn't ever do that...even to you."

Kaito scoffs. Katsumi sees that she won't be able to get through to him, so she sighs and just walks away. Not even sparing him another glance.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

"Yusei! See I made it through the first round." Katsumi says strolling into the waiting area. Yusei smiles a little at her enthusiasm. "Kaito didn't seem too much of a challenge." Yusei said making an observation.

Katsumi shakes her head, "No, he never has been. He's all bark but no bite." Yusei smirks at her comparison of Kaito to a dog.

Just then there was an announcement that turned Katsumi's blood to ice. The other losers from the last round will be given another chance... meaning that Luna will have to Duel. "No..." Katsumi says as she whispers in despair.

"What's wrong Katsumi?" Yusei asks worried about why Katsumi was looking at the screen in shock.

"Luna has to Duel. Luna feels tired when she Duels, that's why Leo took her place." Katsumi says still in shock. Yusei looks at the screen and instantly feels worried about Luna, understanding why Katsumi looked worried.

"By the way, what deck does she have?" Yusei asked out of curiosity when he saw that Katsumi was relaxing against him.

"A Spirit deck, Luna told me and Leo that she could hear the voices of Duel Monster Spirits. After that she built her deck following what the voices told her. So, you get a 'Spirit Deck.'" Katsumi says whispering this information into Yusei's ear so no else could hear them.

Yusei looked over at Katsumi curiously, so Katsumi continued. "Luna gets really tired once she hears the spirits' voice. That's why she doesn't like dueling all that much."

"Luna is a child prodigy at dueling. When she was just three years old she was already very knowledgeable." Katsumi said with a small smile. Yusei looked at her shocked, "At just three years of age..." Yusei whispers in amazement.

Katsumi nods and then turns serious, "But, one day, she abruptly fell into a coma while dueling... she didn't regain consciousness for a whole month. I was so scared for her. Leo would come into my room crying, saying that he was scared."

Yusei could feel Katsumi getting distressed so he wrapped his arm around her waist. Katsumi leaned her head against Yusei's shoulder and continued, "I and Leo were always there by her side calling her name, begging her to wake up. After a month of this happening, she miraculously recovered."

"However she said something when she recovered. She said that she had gone to the world of the Duel Monsters Spirits for the whole month." Katsumi says, bringing her hair forward and starting to play with it, another one of her habits.

"It's been eight years since then... neither Leo nor Luna remembered the incident... while I have. I didn't understand why they couldn't remember, but I just kept silent about it." Katsumi admits.

"They couldn't remember..." Yusei says in thought, he didn't understand why they didn't.

"Maybe it's because they were only three years old while you were nine years old." Yusei says trying to be logical about this.

"I thought that too at first." Katsumi says, seeing where Yusei is coming from.

"And you fear her falling back into the coma?" Yusei asks.

Katsumi nods, "If she does... I don't know what I'll do."

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} **

"He's trying to force her into the Duel Monster Spirit world." Yusei says, Katsumi looks at him and nods, "I think he is..."

Just then Katsumi notices that Luna's eye look hollow, "Luna!" Katsumi shouts, Katsumi throws herself and runs out of the waiting room, "Katsumi!" Yusei shouts and runs after her.


	7. Luna and Leo's Adventure

(7) Luna and Leo's Adventure

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh 5D'S or anything else relating to Yugioh at all, all I own is my OC Katsumi and other OCs that can spice up the story. **

**Summary: ****Leo and Luna have an older sister called Katsumi. Katsumi is very protective about her younger siblings and doesn't want them getting hurt. But what will happen when she finds out about the Signers? Yusei/OC**

**By the way, I'm quite new to writing Fanfiction and don't feel that confident about writing about the actual duels that will take place. So I'm just going to skip them and say who the winner will be. **

**Enjoy!**

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

"Luna!" Katsumi shouted as she rushed onto the stage. Luna just stood there though with hollow eyes.

"Luna! Luna!" Katsumi called. Katsumi tried to touch Luna's shoulder but felt as thought something was pushing her towards Luna so she stopped, feeling slightly scared.

"Luna." Yusei called as he came onto the stage. Yusei looked at Luna's opponent to see that he too was in a trance.

'_What in the world happened to these two?'_ Yusei thought to himself. Yusei walked over to where Katsumi was standing, "It's no use Katsumi they are both in a trance." Yusei said.

Katsumi felt something twinge in her heart; she looked over to the audience to see that Leo had passed out on Tenpei, and he wasn't waking up. "Leo!" Katsumi shouted feeling very worried about her siblings. Katsumi rushed over to the edge of the stage to see if her brother was ok.

Katsumi then heard a voice in her head say, _**'Touch the child's forehead.'**_On command Katsumi turned around and walked over to Luna.

Yusei looked at Katsumi, "What are you doing?" But Katsumi didn't answer him. Katsumi walked over to Luna and touch her forehead. At the contact Katsumi fell to the ground unconscious.

"Katsumi!" Yusei shouted as he caught her before Katsumi fell to the ground.

Spirit World 

_Katsumi opened her eyes to see that she was lying on the floor in a very... dead looking place, where the trees were all shrivelled up and bare. Some of them looked broken and others were cracked. The sky looked very cloudy, like there was going to be a thunderstorm. _

_Katsumi looked around, she then saw Luna not too far away, "Luna!" Katsumi shouted. Luna who was standing up turns around to see her older sister. _

"_Katsumi!" Luna shouted back and ran over towards Katsumi. Luna ran into her sister's arms and clenched the back of her top as tears began to fall. "I did this." Luna says crying. _

_Katsumi stroked the top of her sister's head in comfort, "How did you do this Luna?" _

"_I deserted all of them and ran away from here." Luna cried feeling guilty. "All because of Leo's and your voice... because of all your cries...but, I was really afraid!" _

"_Shush... its okay now, I can help you." Katsumi says softly, still stoking her sister's head in affection and comfort. Luna broke free from her sister embrace, but grabbed her hand. Luna walked over to a large stone that had a dragon fossil inside of it. Luna began to talk again, "I was afraid to protect any of you, here, all by myself." _

"_So, I tried to forget about you all and locked this word away inside my mind..." Luna says but then is interrupted by a growl that came from behind Katsumi and Luna. It was one of Luna's opponent's dragons. Katsumi instantly stood in front of Luna to protect her. _

_Just then the dragon disappeared and in its place was Luna's opponent; he smirks and laughs, "This is the world of the Duel Monsters Spirits. For you to pull me in like this, you really are a Signer!" He shouted. _

"_Signer?" Both Luna and Katsumi said in confusion. _

"_There are individuals who desire your powers. Come now; why not take a trip with a kind gentleman? To a world that will properly unleash your power." The man said with evil expression on his face. _

"_Like hell she will!" Katsumi shouted, not liking the way the man was looking at Luna. Katsumi looked down and saw that she still had her Duel Disk on; she drew her next card and saw that it was the Dark Magician Girl. _

"_Come forth, Dark Magician Girl!" Katsumi shouted. The Dark Magician Girl appeared in front of Katsumi. _

'_**Katsumi!' **__The Dark Magician Girl said in surprise seeing her mistress in the Spirit world. Katsumi smiled and said, "If he attacks, strike him back, got it?" The Dark Magician Girl nods and get ready for an attack. _

_Just then where the man stood, darkness seeped out like stain, making him even creepier. "Why? I don't have any power like that. So, why me!?" Luna asked looking confused. _

"_Luna, stay behind me." Katsumi said, not taking her eyes of the creepy man. _

"_Just leave me alone!" Luna shouted as she became scared. _

"_You heard the girl, now scram before I make you!" Katsumi shouted. _

_The man's face twisted and the already dead trees begin to disintegrate as the dark stain scared the land. Katsumi shouted, "Stay away from the dark stain!" With this Katsumi and Luna begin to back up._

"_Why must I protect this world? Why do you all need my power?" Luna asked scared. She then turned away and looked at the sky, "Leo, call out got me! Just like that one time! Bring me back home! Leo!" Luna shouted. _

_Just then Leo's voice sounded, "Luna...Luna." _

"_Leo? Leo? I'm right here!" Luna shouted. _

"_Please, bring me and Katsumi back home!" Luna shouted again. _

"_Luna... Katsumi..." _

"_Where are you, Leo?" Luna asked looking at the sky. Just then a puddle appeared next to Luna and Katsumi with Leo's voice sounding out of it. Luna kneeled down near the puddle and see Leo's reflection. _

"_Luna... Katsumi..." Leo's reflection said again. _

"_Leo, bring us back!" Luna said to the puddle. Katsumi looked at Luna for a little bit and then back to the opponent and Dark Magician Girl, just in case he attacks. _

"_I can't. I was watching." Leo's puddle image said. "You made a promise with them, didn't you?"_

"_Leo..." Luna whispers. _

"_I want to be strong like Yusei and Katsumi." Leo's reflection said. "I and Katsumi will protect you, so you have to protect that world, Luna." _

"_Leo..." _

_Just then Leo's reflection disappeared. Katsumi and Luna looked around and saw scars embedded in the earth, thunder and lightning was crackling in the sky and the large stone with the fossilised dragon was being torn to bits. A huge chunk of the rock fell just behind the siblings and their spirits._

_Luna's Rainbow Unicorn and Kuribbon made a noise and stood by her, "I will...I will..."_

_Katsumi looked at her sister to see that she oozed confidence. Katsumi called back her Dark Magician Girl and hugged her sister. _

"_See you on the other side sister." Katsumi said as her vision became black again. _

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

When Katsumi woke up again she noticed that she was in Yusei's arms bridle style. Katsumi blushed at this; Katsumi looks up and sees that Luna has also come back to her senses. "Thank god..." Katsumi whispered. Yusei heard her and looks down. "Katsumi..." Yusei says placing her on the ground.

"What did I miss-"

Yusei interrupts her by hugging her, "I was so worried." Yusei says holding her close. Katsumi is temporarily shocked, but then relaxes into his embrace, "I'm sorry, I'll tell you all about it afterwards." Katsumi says. 

Yusei nods and then releases her to watch the rest of the Duel, which Katsumi follows.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Once the duel was over, Luna's opponent was flown back, and Luna slumped up. Luna noticed that the man was still there and fainted, but before she could fall to the ground Yusei caught her. Katsumi stood beside Yusei, but since Katsumi still felt exhausted Yusei didn't want her to strain herself.

Yusei carried Luna off stage with Katsumi following. As Katsumi passed the man, Katsumi whispered, "You bastard."

Yusei and Katsumi walked side by side looking forward until they notice that the glowing claw mark in Luna's arm faded until it fully disappeared. Katsumi and Yusei look at each other, Katsumi looking more worried for Luna while Yusei looked serious.

Luna jumped out of Yusei's arms and says, "I'll be okay. I can walk by myself." Yusei smiles and says, "Do whatever you want."

Katsumi sighs and says, "Don't worry me like that Luna; I nearly had a flipping heart attack!"

Luna smiles and rubs the back of her head, a habit that she has learnt from Katsumi. Luna then turns around and waves at the crowd.

"She has a mark too." Katsumi says to Yusei. Yusei nods at Katsumi statement, "I really hope it doesn't end up hurting her..." Katsumi says. Yusei grabs her hand and say, "I'll help protect her." Katsumi smiles and squeezes his hand back.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}]**

Yusei and Katsumi stood at the stands with Tanner, Yanagi, Tenpei, Leo and Luna. However Katsumi and Yusei were the only people stood up.

As Luna and Leo were talking, Katsumi couldn't help but think, _'He doesn't remember anything?'_ Just then Luna touched her right arm, where her Signer mark was. Yusei and Katsumi look at each other and nod.

Katsumi looks concerned so she asks, "Luna, are you feeling okay?" Leo nods his head agreeing with his older sister's question and then asks his own, "Yeah. You did space out during the duel too."

Luna perks up when she realises that she is worrying everyone, so she says, "Uh-uh. I'm fine." However Katsumi isn't convinced.

"I'll be seeing you three homes today." Yusei says out of the blue. Tanner says, "That's a good idea."

Leo seems excited by this and says, "Really!? Then, you should come sleep over at our house!" Katsumi looks at Yusei and whispers, "Why?"

Yusei whispers back, "We need to discuss a couple of things as well." Katsumi sweat dropped when she realised that she hadn't explained what happened to him yet.

Just then the announcer says, "This concludes the heated first day of the tournament! And these will be your match-ups for tomorrow's semi-finals!"

Yusei is up against Bomber, while Katsumi was up against another male, someone who she had never seen before.

"He's a formidable opponent." Tanner says about Bomber.

"He is." Yusei says agreeing with him.

"Since it's a Riding Duel, I'm looking forward to what kind of D-Wheel Bombers going to ride out on." Tanner says. Katsumi saw Leo looking intently at what Tanner had said and instantly felt suspicious. _'Leo, what are you planning?'_ Katsumi thought to herself.

Luna noticed too and asked, "What's wrong?"

Leo replies back a little panicked, "Eh? Um, nothing at all!" This causes Katsumi to narrow her eyes in suspicion.

"Listen, you guys head home without me. I remembered something I have to do." Leo said out of the blue. Katsumi looked at him in suspicion, "You never told me."

Leo seemed to sweat under his sister's glare, "Let's see, what was it again? I'll just have to remember that too!" And with that Leo runs off leaving Luna to call his name.

Katsumi sighs in annoyance and runs her hand thought her hair, _'Leo, what are you planning.'_

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Katsumi had already cooked dinner and there was still no sign of Leo... this was beginning to worry Katsumi as Leo had never missed dinner. Katsumi sat at the head of the table and looked at the clock again, _'Where could he be?'_ Katsumi thought to herself.

"Leo sure is late." Luna says worriedly, knowing that her brother would never miss a meal.

"Katsumi even made his favourite hamburger prepared and everything." Luna says looking at Leo's untouched plate. Yusei looked at the clock and said, "I'm going to look for him, something may have happened to him." Yusei stood up and so did Katsumi, "I'm coming too."

Luna stands up too, "I want to come." Katsumi shakes her head, "No, you need to rest, Luna." Luna smiles and says, "I'm feeling just fine now, and I might just feel worse if I just stay here."

"Alright, but don't strain yourself." Yusei says finally conceding. Katsumi was surprised how fast he gave in but didn't comment.

"You'll rid with me." Katsumi says picking up a spare helmet for her royal blue bike. Katsumi passed the royal blue helmet to Luna.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Katsumi and Luna were standing next to each other when Yusei drove past on his bike. He stopped and asked Luna and Katsumi, "Did you find him?" Luna shakes his head.

"I swear when I find him I'm making him do Luna's chores for two months..." Katsumi says feeling a little angry, but all she wanted was her younger brother back safe and sound.

"No, no sign." Luna says in despair. Luna grabs Katsumi's hand in comfort. Yusei said, "Same here, I searched from the venue all the way here, but..."

Just then Yusei got a message from the cowboy look alike.

"Saiga." Yusei says.

"Yusei, I just got to your hideout in Satellite." Saiga says.

"Is everyone okay?" Yusei asks.

"Hate to break this to you, but they're not here." Saiga says back bluntly.

'_Way to be gentle.' _Katsumi thought sarcastically.

"What did you say? Did something happen!?" Yusei asked sounding quite angry. To calm him down Katsumi grabs his arm. Yusei notices this and places his hand over hers.

"I don't know, but...I broke into their network, and yet there are no records of them being caught by Security so far." Saiga says.

"I'll keep up my search for them on this side." Saiga says before the connection broke and his image disappeared from the screen.

Luna asks, "Your friends are missing too, Yusei?"

Yusei nods, "Yeah."

Katsumi hears footsteps so she turns around and sees a dark alley with someone walking towards them. Katsumi steps in front of Luna while Luna warms Yusei, "Yusei, look!"

It's Bomber with Leo unconscious on his shoulders. Katsumi felt a surge of rage pass thought her.

"Leo!" Katsumi says rushing forward; Yusei and Luna call her name. "You bastard what did you do to him?!" Katsumi says as she is right in front of Bomber. Bomber gives Leo back to Katsumi when Yusei asks, "How did you..."

"I'll explain later, he's not injured. He's just sleeping it seems." Bomber says.

"Like hell you'll explain later!" Katsumi says cradling Leo in her arms.

Yusei says, "Katsumi!" Katsumi looks at Yusei to see him shaking his head. Katsumi just sighs and continues to cradle Leo in her arms.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} **

After they returned to Tops and Katsumi had put Leo to bed, while Yusei placed a blanket over Luna who was asleep on the couch. That left Bomber, Katsumi and Yusei the only ones awake. So not to disturb Luna or Leo they decided to step outside and talk.

"How did you find him?" Yusei asks with Katsumi standing next him.

"He was sleeping inside my garage." Bomber says looking at the pool.

"Your garage?" Katsumi asks a little confused.

"It appears the security system was enabled and he was locked inside." Bomber says explaining what happened. Katsumi sighed to herself, "That's exactly what Leo would do."

"I'd conjecture that he came to find my D-Wheels." Bomber said.

Katsumi snapped her fingers, "He must have been trying to find it so Yusei would have an advantage against you in your next match."

"He's fond of you. He was only thinking of you." Bomber says with a smile, obviously talking to more Yusei than Katsumi.

Katsumi scoffs, "Well that admirations going to get him killed one day."

"When I look at those two, I remember my little brother and sister back in my hometown." Once Bomber had said this, Katsumi looked at him in understanding.

"You have siblings?" Yusei questions.

"I do. They're about the same age as them." Bomber says. Katsumi spaced out a bit and thinks about Leo and Luna. Feeling grateful that Leo is safe and that Luna is the responsible one. Katsumi doesn't know how she would have dealt if she had two troublemaking siblings.

"Yusei, Katsumi, what are you fighting for?" Bomber asks out of the blue.

"I'm fighting for my hometown." Yusei answers back immediately.

"And I'm here to show the guys that girl duelists are just as good as boys." Katsumi says proudly. Katsumi remembers still being put down as a child because she wanted to be a duelist. People said she would never be as good as a male, well she was going to prove them all wrong.

Katsumi tuned back in when she heard Yusei ask, "Then, you know the story behind the Crimson Dragon?"

"I do, much time has passed, and, now, the Crimson Dragon is attempting to resurface. Director Goodwin is planning to use that power to lead the world into the right direction." Bomber says.

Katsumi had never liked Goodwin, but this just made her dislike him even more. _**'The Crimson Dragon's power cannot be tamed!'**_Katsumi suddenly thought to herself in a trance, but then she snapped out of it and thought, '_Where the hell did that come from?'_ Katsumi thought confused.

Katsumi snapped back into the conversation when Bomber was walking away and says with scary eyes, "But, don't forget. I will win. That is my mission."

When the front door had closed Katsumi gave a sigh of relief, thankful that the tense air left with Bomber.

"So are you going to tell me about happened in Luna's Duel?" Yusei asked her. Katsumi jumped slightly.

Katsumi nodded, "But I don't think we should talk outside, you never know who's listening." Katsumi said as she walked back in.

Yusei walked in with her, "And where should we talk then?" Yusei asked keeping up with Katsumi.

"My room." Katsumi said bluntly coming to her door and opening it. Yusei seemed a little uncomfortable with this but didn't complain.

Katsumi's room was painted a royal blue with light blue carpet. Her bed was on the far left of the room, next to the large window with blue and white curtains. There was a walk in wardrobe on the far side of her room and a dressing table next to it. On the far right was her high grade computer on an oak desk with a white leather wheeled chair.

"You can sit on the bed or chair, your choice." Katsumi said as she climbed onto her bed, remembering to take off her shoes in the process. Yusei decided to take the chair.

"What happened in Luna's Duel?" Yusei asked getting straight to the point.

Katsumi sighs, "She went to the Duel Monsters Spirit world." Yusei blinked in shock, "How?"

Katsumi shakes her head, "I'm not sure, and when I was there I found out that Luna had made a promise to them to help protect their world. But she grew scared and left when she heard me and Leo call for her while she was in a coma."

"But that would mean she was only three years old when that happened." Yusei said making an observation.

Katsumi nods, "It does. Yusei, do you remember when I tried to touch Luna's shoulder when she was Dueling?" Katsumi asked Yusei looking at him. Yusei nodded his head.

"Well I felt as though someone was pulling me towards her, and that scared me. Then I remember feeling a twinge in my heart when I saw Leo unconscious..." Katsumi whispered holding her shirt where her heart was.

Yusei stood up and walked over to Katsumi to sit by her, just in case she may need comforting. "I then heard this voice in my head... it was a deep and powerful voice... a voice I've heard before." Katsumi said now turning to face Yusei and placed her head on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Where have you heard that voice before?" Yusei asked placing his head over Katsumi's.

"In my dreams... that voice used to scare me so much that I didn't want to go to sleep, that's when I developed my insomnia." Katsumi said.

"And what age was that." Yusei asked.

"When I was nine years old... when Luna feel into her coma." Katsumi admits to Yusei, she had never admitted this to anyone, not even Luna or Leo. They still believed that she only developed this recently... but she didn't want to worry them.

"That long ago..." Yusei whispers holding Katsumi closer. Katsumi just nods, "I heard that voice and it told me to touch Luna's forehead, and then the next thing I know I'm in a trance... and I can't seem to disobey the voice. When I Luna's forehead I was transported to the world of Duel Monsters."

"Her opponent appeared in the Spirit world and called Luna a Signer." Katsumi says looking up at Yusei, "Yusei, what is a Signer?"

Yusei didn't know what to say so he just said, "I'm really sure myself. Yanagi told me that it came from the legend of the People of the Stars, that the Crimson Dragon was its God. People with the birthmark of the dragon can call the dragon out, these people are called Signer." Yusei explained.

"And you, Aki, Jack and Luna have a birthmark." Katsumi said.

Yusei nodded, "Yanagi also said that there are five Signer and each has a dragon to unleash their power. That means that there are five Signers and five dragons." Yusei says remembering what Yanagi had told him.

"But Luna doesn't have one." Katsumi interjected.

"Not yet at least... Aki has her Black Rose Dragon and I have my Stardust Dragon." Yusei says. Katsumi nods, "But that means that there's one other people that is a Signer."

"I wonder who it is." Katsumi says all of a sudden feeling sleepy. Katsumi then promptly fell asleep on Yusei's shoulder. Yusei felt more pressure added to his shoulder to see that Katsumi had feel asleep on him. He smiles and tried to move away, but as he was about to walk away, an arm reaches out and says, "Please... don't go."

Yusei's eyes soften; he complies with what Katsumi asked. But firstly he takes off his shoes and jacket and then slips himself and Katsumi under the covers and fall to sleep himself.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Today was the second round of the tournament. First it was Yusei's and Bomber's match. Katsumi stood near Yusei as he checked his bike while he was sitting on it. "Nervous?" Katsumi asked with a teasing voice.

Yusei didn't look at her, "No, not really."

Katsumi nodded, "Spoken like a true Duelist." Just then Leo came up from behind Katsumi and says, "Yusei, Katsumi...I'm sorry about yesterday."

"I was just...!" Leo starts but Yusei interrupts him, "I understand. Say no more, but I think you should apologise to your sister."

Leo looks at Katsumi and says, "I'm sorry for worrying you." Katsumi sighs and hugs Leo tightly, "Don't scare me like that again little man." Leo nods and relaxed into his sister warm embrace.

"But, once this duel is over, you have to apologise to Bomber, whether I win to lose." Yusei says still looking at his bike.

Leo who is still in Katsumi's embrace says, "Uh-huh! I promise!" Katsumi turned to Leo and says, "Leo, go back to your sister okay?" Leo looks a little disappointed but does what his sister says.

"Good luck out there." Katsumi says giving Yusei and hug. Yusei immediately returns the hug, quite use to Katsumi's sign of affection and quite enjoys it. They stay like this for a moment until Katsumi is the one who broke the embrace, "You'd better go or you'll be disqualified."

Yusei nods and off he went.


	8. The Second Round

(8) The Second Round

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh 5D'S or anything else relating to Yugioh at all, all I own is my OC Katsumi and other OCs that can spice up the story. **

**Summary: ****Leo and Luna have an older sister called Katsumi. Katsumi is very protective about her younger siblings and doesn't want them getting hurt. But what will happen when she finds out about the Signers? Yusei/OC**

**By the way, I'm quite new to writing Fanfiction and don't feel that confident about writing about the actual duels that will take place. So I'm just going to skip them and say who the winner will be. **

**Enjoy!**

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

In the waiting room Katsumi was on the couches watching the Duel very intensely. But she was snapped out of concentration when she heard the chair scrapping against the floor not too far away. Katsumi looked over to see Aki sitting on her own. Katsumi could see that the other contestants were giving her dirty looks. Katsumi frowned at this so she got up and went to sit with Aki.

Aki didn't notice Katsumi until she was in front of her. Aki jumped slightly in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Aki asked sharply with her eyes narrowed, _'Why is she sitting here when she knows that I'm the Black Rose Witch?'_ Aki thought to herself.

"I'm here to keep you company." Katsumi says not feeling deterred by her attitude at all, in fact it made her even more confident to be her friend.

"Well I don't want your company." Aki says. The other contestants heard the two girls talking and started to say things about Aki, calling her a "Witch" and how "Bitchy" she was for being mean to Katsumi.

Katsumi could see that their words were affecting Aki; Katsumi could see the hurt in her eyes that were buried deep within her. There was a particular comment that made Aki wince, and it was "Burn the Witch". When Katsumi saw Aki winced she stood up and banged her hands on the table, causing everyone to look at her as silence covered the room.

"Will you stop calling her a Witch?!" Katsumi shouted. Aki looked up at Katsumi in shock, _'Why is standing up for me?'_ Aki thought to herself.

"But she is a Witch!" Someone answered back, but Katsumi didn't care who it was.

"Even if she was, what right do you have to be mean to her?! You have none! Do you want to know why? Because it's none of your damn business!" Katsumi shouted fully standing up and yelling in the faces of the people who called Aki a Witch.

Katsumi didn't understand where this rage was coming from, but she didn't question it at all.

Aki stared at her is shock, _'No one had ever defended me...'_

"And just who the hell do you think you are?" Said Katsumi's next opponent in the second rounds, Tsubasa. Katsumi glared at him and said, "The one who's going to kick your ass in the next round, that's who." Katsumi hissed out.

Someone whispered in Tsubasa's ear, "Dude that Katsumi!"

Tsubasa turned around with a look of confusion and said, "So?"

"Dude, that's the Princess of Darkness, if you mess with her she'll wipe the floor with you in 4 turns!" The person said. Katsumi heard this and grinned; her reputation really did exceed her. Aki looked are Katsumi in awe, _'She's the Princess of Darkness?'_

Katsumi smirked, "Now, what was it that you were saying?" Katsumi said evilly with a menacing glare in her eyes.

"Run!" They scream and ran, Tsubasa running as well. Katsumi laughed and sat back down with Aki.

"Sorry, did that scare you?" Katsumi asked genuinely curious about Aki. Aki shakes her head, "No, I just didn't know that you were the Princess of Darkness. You seem so... cheerful." Aki said.

Katsumi grins, "So I take it that it was a surprise." Aki just nods slightly, still in slight awe.

Katsumi heard cheers from the crowd, so she looked at the TV to see that Yusei had won! "Yes!" Katsumi screams. Aki jumps slightly and realised why she had shouted. Aki glares at the TV screen when a picture of Yusei was shown but Katsumi didn't notice this.

However what Katsumi did notice was that Bomber was acting strangely, he began to show everyone images of him hometown and how Goodwin used it... and now how it's buried in flames and ashes. A rage passed through Katsumi, her hatred for Goodwin only seems to rise.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

When Yusei parked his bike in an area near the stadium, he saw that Katsumi was waiting there with her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently. Yusei saw the look on her face and already knew that he was in trouble for the stunt he did in the arena.

Katsumi was already in her jumpsuit, ready for her Turbo Duel. The jumpsuit was tight fitting and was white with royal blue strips around her waist, wrist and ankles. The jumpsuit itself had a zip in the middle that showed the tiniest bit of cleavage.

Slowly Yusei parked his bike, "What in hell's name was that?" Katsumi spat. Yusei shrunk back slightly, the tone in Katsumi's voice quite scary.

"I couldn't let him kill Goodwin." Yusei says firmly.

Katsumi's glare narrowed, "If you had then it would solved a lot of problems." Katsumi hissed back.

Yusei shook his head, "Killing doesn't solve or prove anything."

"Then how about you go tell that to Goodwin!" Katsumi shouted back with throwing her hands up in the air.

"What Goodwin did was unacceptable. But Bomber can't kill him; he'd get into a lot of trouble." Yusei says getting off his bike and standing in front of Katsumi.

"He's already in trouble! He should have just killed him and be done with it!" Katsumi shouted, bringing her arms down and clenched them into fists.

"It wouldn't have made anything better." Yusei says getting a little irritated that Katsumi would listen to reason.

"It would have! It would have made Bomber feel better!" Katsumi hissed. Yusei asked back, "Since when did you know what Bomber feels?"

Katsumi was silent for a moment, her arms trembling, "Because if Goodwin or anyone else did that to my family, my brother and sister, then I would want revenge... and I wouldn't stop until I got it." Yusei understood. Katsumi could sympathise because she is the older sibling.

"As an older sibling you feel responsible for your younger siblings, and because they are dead, Bomber must feel like a failure. Like he failed his family..." Katsumi whispers. Yusei closes his eyes and brings Katsumi into a hug.

Yusei rubbed her back comfortingly as Katsumi trembled... but it wasn't in sadness, it was in anger. "Why are you angry?" Yusei asked still holding Katsumi.

"I don't know... I feel this white hot rage inside of me... and it won't calm down." Katsumi admits. In her heart she felt a pulsing rage, a rage that appeared when she found out about what Goodwin did to Bomber's village for the Crimson Dragon. Again the rage peaked up, but this time it made Katsumi cry out in pain.

"Katsumi!" Yusei said as he noticed the change in her demeanour. Yusei looked at Katsumi's face to see it was scrunched up in pain and her body was trembling even more. Yusei didn't know what to do, he felt panicked. Yusei just held her tightly with his eyes closed and prayed, _'Please, please. Katsumi, be ok.' _Yusei thought as felt so worried about Katsumi.

After a few moments, Katsumi stopped trembling; Yusei looked down in alarm to see that she was fine, in fact she just stood there in Yusei's arms confused and trying to catch her breath, _'What... was that.'_ Katsumi thought as the pain in her heart passed.

"Katsumi, are you ok?" Yusei asks bringing Katsumi to arms length. Katsumi doesn't say anything for a moment, but then says, "Now, yes I feel fine. But just a minute ago, I felt like someone was trying to tear my heart out..." Katsumi says placing her hand over her heart.

Yusei continued to look at Katsumi in worry, but did let go of her shoulders, "Maybe you shouldn't go through with your Duel." Katsumi looked at Yusei sharply and said, "What?! Are you joking?"

Yusei shakes his head, "Katsumi I'm worried about you. What if whatever it was acts up in the Duel, what will you do?" Katsumi didn't answer at first but eventually she did, "Then it happens. I can't control what just happened and I shouldn't let it control me." Katsumi says with determination.

"Katsumi..."

"I'll be fine Yusei!" Katsumi says. Yusei sighs and gives in, knowing that he won't be able to talk Katsumi out of Dueling.

"Fine, just be careful." Yusei says finally, seeing Katsumi walk off to her bike, getting ready for her Turbo Duel that will be taking place in a few minutes. Katsumi's bike looks similar to Yusei's accept it was white and royal blue and it was shaped to look like a dragon.

Katsumi put on her helmet which was sitting on her bike and got on it. She started the engine and it purred to life like cat. "Wish me luck!" Katsumi said as she drove away, leaving Yusei in her dust.

"Good luck..." Yusei whispered before going back to the waiting area to watch her match, feeling worried about Katsumi.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

"And the Princess of Darkness has arrived!" The announcer said as Katsumi soared onto the race course. There were cheers from the audience, mainly from her fan boys and her siblings. As Katsumi got in place she saw Tsubasa. She blew a raspberry at him causing him to flinch. Katsumi smirked seeing him flinch like a little girl would when they saw a spider.

"Ready to lose?" Katsumi says tauntingly as she stares at the lights, feeling the adrenaline fill her body.

"T-the only person who going to lose is you." Tsubasa says trying to be brave, but failing at it when he stuttered.

Katsumi laughs, "That would have been slightly more threatening if you hadn't stuttered." Katsumi says back teasingly. The lights flashed and off they went.

"DUEL!" Both Katsumi and Tsubasa shouted.

Katsumi said, "I'll draw first, DRAW!"

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} **

"Cerberus, send his Mechanical Warrior to the graveyard!" Katsumi shouted as her Cerberus demolished his monster, causing Tsubasa's life points to fall from 600 to 0 in an instant.

"And the Princess of Darkness wins the Duel!" The announcer shouted. Cheer poured from the audience as Katsumi skidded to a stop and waved at her audience, mainly Luna and Leo, who were on their feet and Leo shouting congratulations to her.

"Thus ending the second day! Tomorrow's matches will decide who will battle and then who will battle the Turbo King!" The announcer shouts, this caused everyone to scream.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

When Katsumi removed her helmet and got off her bike she was immediately tackled by Leo, "That was amazing sis!" Leo shouts in excitement as he hugs her closely. Katsumi who was surprised at first recovers quickly, "It sure was, all I have to do is win my next Duel and I'll be in the top two to fight Jack."

"You're still not going to beat him." Leo said back teasingly.

"Says who punk?!" Katsumi said pinching Leo's checks, causing him to squeal. While these two were busy they didn't notice a stranger walk up to the two siblings.

"Well if it isn't the Princess of Darkness." The stranger says with a taunting voice. Katsumi let go of Leo's face and looked at the stranger. "Hey who are you!" Leo asks bluntly, Katsumi would have smiled at Leo, but the stranger made it impossible for her too, her guard was raised as soon as she saw who the stranger was.

It was Sayer.

"What do you want Sayer?" Katsumi asked coldly. Another taunting grin appears on his face, "Do you know who will be your next opponent tomorrow? She's a personal favourite of mine."

Katsumi's eyes narrow and say, "I don't care who she is, I'll kick her ass." Leo grins too at the statement, "Yeah! It doesn't matter."

Sayer looks at Leo with distain, but then his face turns to a look of fake kindness, "Why how cute you are..." Sayer says reaching out to touch Leo, but before Sayer could even lay a hand on him, Katsumi slapped his hand away and stepped in front of Leo.

"Don't even think about it..." Katsumi growls out in anger. Sayer raised an eyebrow at her behaviour, a little shocked to say the least. She had never acted this way with him... Sayer liked this new development.

Sayer put his arm back by his side and said, "You never used to act like this Sumi-chan." He says with another teasing smile. Katsumi with gritted teeth and said, "Can't think of a better nickname can you?"

"You've never minded me calling you that before." Sayer smiles back.

"That was before you did..._that_." Katsumi hissed out. Leo who had been uncharacteristically quiet spoke up, "Who are you?" Sayer looked shocked at this question, but he quickly recovered, "I'm a family friend."

"You know mom and dad?" Leo asks in surprise, he hadn't met of any of his parents friends. Katsumi scoffs, "Just because he's mom and dad's friend doesn't mean he's out friend."

Sayer glares at Katsumi but doesn't say anything.

Then his taunting smile is back, "Well, I can't wait to see how you fair in the next Duel... I'll be seeing you...Sumi-chan." With this he walks away, with his light brown trench cost flowing in the wind. When he is gone Katsumi turns to Leo and kneels down so she is looking at him on the eyes.

"Leo, if he ever shows up and you are on your own, run as far away as you can." Katsumi said with a serious tone.

"He can't be all that bad; he is friends with mom and dad." Leo said confused.

Katsumi shakes her head, "No Leo, he's worse. He did something that was unforgivable." Leo looks at his sister a little concerned, he's never seen her so serious and sad at the same time, this worried Leo.

"What did he do?" Leo asked. Katsumi didn't answer, she didn't know what to say to Leo, _'Should I tell him the truth, or just lie?' _Katsumi though to herself a little worried.

However Katsumi didn't have to answer because Luna and Yusei have arrived, and this fully distracted Leo because he ran over to Yusei to congratulate him.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Yusei had stayed over again, to make sure that they all got back safely. However Yusei couldn't help but feel worried about Katsumi, she had been distracted all night. She even nearly burnt the homemade Sheppard's Pie that she was making. Yusei had to snap her out of it.

When Leo and Luna went to bed, it left just Yusei and Katsumi on their own. Both Yusei and Katsumi were sitting on the couch, Katsumi in a slouched position and Yusei sitting up straight. Yusei took this opportunity to ask, "Katsumi... are you ok?"

Katsumi shot up do that she was sitting like Yusei, "What would make you say that?" Katsumi said with a nervous smile, it seemed that the only person that she couldn't lie to was Yusei.

"You've been distracted all night." Yusei said remembering that she couldn't even hold a conversation because she would constantly get distracted.

Katsumi opened her mouth, so say a lie, but Yusei saw this and gave a look. Katsumi sighed and said, "I was confronted by one of our mom and dad's old friends." Katsumi says slouching again on the couch.

"And what happened?" Yusei asked, knowing that meeting someone wouldn't have made her so distracted.

"He was just taunting me about my next match." Katsumi said waving it off. It wasn't what he said that had alarmed Katsumi, it was remembering what he did, and that's what alarmed Katsumi.

Yusei raised his eyebrows, "It doesn't seemed like you were bothered by what he said, so what's alarmed you?" When Katsumi didn't answer Yusei asked, "Did he do something to you?" Katsumi was silent for a moment before saying, "He never did anything physical to me... it was mentally."

Yusei looked at Katsumi alarmed, "What did he do?"

Katsumi sighed and ran a hand thought her hair, "Yusei... I really don't want to say." She wanted Yusei to drop this, but at the same time she didn't. What Sayer did, she's never told anyone, and sometimes she wishes that she had told somebody.

Yusei grabbed her hand, "You know you can trust me right?" Katsumi immediately nodded her head; she didn't even need to think about the question.

"Then tell me." Yusei said. Katsumi gave a sigh and said, "Alright. What happened was that Sayer used to come round here all the time, whenever our parents were around. When he was here, I used to follow his around like a lost puppy. For some peculiar reason I was fascinated with him."

Yusei couldn't imagine Katsumi like that at all, but he just listening to the story.

"He always took me to places like the amusement parks, the zoo, arcades, you name it. Then one day he took me to a dark building. I was put in a room with toys, so I was ok. But then I got bored and ventured out of the room. I found Sayer in another room with other people, and a child the same age as me was there too." Katsumi says, her voice beginning to break, not wanting to remember what she saw that day. Yusei squeezed her hand, feeling that she was becoming distressed.

"They were saying things like 'failure' and 'not good enough'. Then the next thing I know, that kid was getting shocked with electricity... and then he was dead. I remember screaming, Sayer saw me and took me back to the too I was in originally. He said that if I ever told anyone... that he'd do the same to me." Katsumi bit her lip and trembled at little. During her story, Yusei had wrapped an arm around her waist.

Yusei kissed the top of her head, "He won't get his hands on you." He couldn't help but feel protective, especially when Katsumi was so vulnerable. Yusei felt nothing but hate for this Sayer... whoever the hell he was.


	9. The Witch VS The Princess

(9) The Witch VS The Princess

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh 5D'S or anything else relating to Yugioh at all, all I own is my OC Katsumi and other OCs that can spice up the story. **

**Summary: ****Leo and Luna have an older sister called Katsumi. Katsumi is very protective about her younger siblings and doesn't want them getting hurt. But what will happen when she finds out about the Signers? Yusei/OC**

**By the way, I'm quite new to writing Fanfiction and don't feel that confident about writing about the actual duels that will take place. So I'm just going to skip them and say who the winner will be. However in this chapter I am going to give it go because there is a bit I want to add in to it. So I apologise in advance if the Duel isn't great. **

**Enjoy!**

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Yusei had already gone against his opponent; a male called Tai and had won. So Yusei was in the semi-finals. All Katsumi had to do was win her match against Aki and she'd face Yusei. Katsumi sat in the waiting area and couldn't help but feel anxious. Katsumi didn't feel nervous at all, in fact she felt excited, and she was even more ecstatic to find that if she won this Duel she would be going against Yusei.

'_I wonder who would win, Yusei or me.'_ Katsumi thought to herself as she watched Yusei walk away from the stage in victory from the TV. Katsumi looked around the room to see that she was the only person there...Aki wasn't even here.

'_I wonder where she is.'_ Katsumi thought. She then remembered what Sayer said, _'"A favourite of mine."... Aki, what did you get yourself into.'_ Katsumi shook her head, feeling sympathy for Aki. As Katsumi thought to herself, Yusei entered the waiting area to see Katsumi sitting on her own, lost in thought.

Yusei sat next to her and said, "You alright?" Yusei had been on the lookout for Sayer, Yusei had the unfortunate chance to actually meet Sayer when Aki and himself caught each other in the hallway. When Katsumi had described who came up to her and Leo, he could immediately say that it was Sayer.

Katsumi snapped thought of her thoughts, "Yeah I'm fine. I'm feeling really excited." She said with a smile.

Yusei didn't smile back though, "You could get hurt." Katsumi sighed and said, "No I won't Yusei." She said shaking her head.

"How do you know that? You saw what she did to that knight; she inflicted actual damage onto him." Yusei said remembering Aki's first match.

Katsumi was silent for moment before saying, "Do you remember when we first met her in the Daimon Area?"

Yusei nods with a grin, "It's kind of hard not to."

Katsumi grins back and says, "Everyone was pushed back by her powers, but I wasn't. I was the only person besides Aki still standing."

Yusei looks perplexed by this, "How?"

Katsumi shakes her head, "I don't know. I felt the wind, but it felt like a soft breeze."

"So that means that this match will be a fair one, because you won't be able to get hurt." Yusei said.

Katsumi nods, "It will." She then grin, "This will definitely be interesting."

Yusei looks at his arm, Yusei had already told Katsumi about how Luna's birthmark began to hurt when she saw Aki. "These birthmarks are tying us together. I think they've caught on to this and are trying to use us, but I'm not fully sure." Yusei said seriously, looking at his right arm.

"You mustn't let them use you." Katsumi says, knowing all about what happened in the hallway.

"But for that to happen, Katsumi, you're going to have to pry her shut heart open... and meet the 'true' Izayoi." Yusei said turning to face Katsumi.

Katsumi nods and takes a card out of her top that was hidden in a pocket inside her top "Then I'll have to use this, won't I?" Katsumi says referring to her Darkland Crimson Void Dragon that she added to the top of her deck.

Yusei nods.

"At least I won't be putting my life at risk, unlike you, who would have had to Duel her if I wasn't here." Katsumi says with a grin.

"And then at the end of this battle... I go against you, Yusei." Katsumi says looking Yusei with a small smile.

"Then one of us will have to face Jack." Yusei said, and Katsumi knew that he wanted to face Jack so badly. She almost wanted to withdraw from the Duel as soon after she's beaten Aki. Just to let Yusei face Jack.

Yusei saw the look on her face and says, "If you win against Aki. You aren't dropping out."

Katsumi raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'if'?" Katsumi says while playfully shoving Yusei. Yusei chuckles and was about to say something until someone shouted out, "Miss Katsumi, it's time to Duel."

"Okay!" Katsumi shouted back, getting up from the couch.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

"And here she is, the Princess of Darkness!" The announcer shouted as Katsumi appeared on the stage. Aki was already there with her arms crossed over her chest. Katsumi smiled and said, "I hope we have a good match."

Aki didn't even look at her, she seemed too transfixed on the comments people were shouting at her.

"And let the Duel commence!" The announcer shouted.

"DUEL!" Both Aki and Katsumi shouted as they activated their Duel disks, Aki's red one and Katsumi's royal blue one.

**First Turn**

**Aki: 4000**

**Katsumi: 4000**

"It's my turn. Draw." Aki said as she drew her card. She didn't even have to look at her card before saying, "I summon Ivy Wall **(Defence: 1200)** in defence mode. I place a card face-down to end my turn." Aki says.

"My turn." Katsumi says drawing her card. She added the sixth card to her hand and said, "I'll play Darkland Dragon Tamer **(Attack: 1800 Defence: 1600)** in attack mode, now attack her Ivy Wall!" Katsumi commanded.

As her Darkland Dragon Tamer attacks, Aki says, "When my Ivy Wall is targeted by an attack, it Special Summons one Ivy Token on my opponent's side of the field in defence mode."

"Tamer's Roar!" Katsumi says as Darkland Dragon Tamer hits its target, destroying it with its whip.

"I place two card face-downs and end my turn." Katsumi says finishing up her turn.

**Second Turn **

**Aki: 4000 **

**Katsumi: 4000**

"It's my turn. Draw." Aki said.

She then activated her face-down, it was a trap card, "Reverse card, open. I activate the Permanent Trap, Cursed Ivy. Its effect allows me to Special Summon an Ivy monster from my Graveyard in face-up defence mode."

"I'll summon back my Ivy Wall." Aki says.

Aki continues, "When Cursed Ivy is equipped onto Ivy Wall and removed from the field, the equipped monster will also be destroyed."

'_Ivy Wall again? Is she trying to build my field up with Ivy Tokens? When one of these things is destroyed, its controller takes 300 points of damage.'_ Katsumi thought to herself.

"I end my turn." Aki says.

"It's my turn." Katsumi says, drawing a card.

"Firstly, I'll activate one of my face-downs, Terraforming! This allows me to add one field spell card from my deck to my hand." Katsumi says as she shuffles through her deck and finds her field spell card, the Darkland Realm.

"I'll the play my Darkland Realm! While this card is in play all Darkland monsters will again 300 attack power. It is not affected by trap cards and any monster that isn't a Dark monster will be cut in half." Katsumi says as her Darkland Dragons Tamer's attack power is raised by 300 points. **(Attack: 2100 Defence: 1600)**

"I'll now activate my other face-down, Dust Tornado, to get rid of your Cursed Ivy trap card, getting rid of your Ivy Wall." Katsumi says as the card is activated and it gets rid of Aki's only monster, leaving her wide open for an attack.

"By Ivy Wall being destroyed, Cursed Ivy will also be destroyed, but once this card is sent to the Graveyard, two Ivy Tokens will be Special Summoned on my opponent's side of the field in defence mode." Aki says as the two tokens appear.

However Katsumi ignored them, "Now, Darkland Dragon Tamer, Tamer's Roar!" Katsumi says as she attacks Aki directly.

**Aki: 1900**

**Katsumi: 4000**

"I'll end my turn with a face-down." Katsumi says. The crowd is stunned into silence; she had just taken half of Aki's life points in two turns!

**Third Turn **

After Aki had gotten rid of her initial shock she says, "It's my turn. Draw." She says drawing a card, she looks at the card.

"I activate the Magic card, Pseudo Seed, from my hand. This card Special Summons a level two or lower Plant-type monster from my hand. Appear now, Dark Verdure!" Aki says.

"And then, I release Dark Verdure! Advance Summoning Rose Tentacles!" Aki says. Katsumi saw that she was starting to get serious and smiled. **(Attack: 2200 Defence: 1200) **

Katsumi interjected, "Remember, thanks to my Darkland Realm card, all monsters that aren't Dark type, their attack are immediately halved."

This made Rose Tentacles attack only 1100. Aki didn't look happy at all; in fact she looked rather mad at the move Katsumi had made.

"Even if Rose Tentacles is weak, it can add the number of times it equals to the number of Plant-type monsters on my opponent's field during the start of the Battle Phase. Once it destroys a Plant-type monster as a result of battle, it inflicts 300 points of damage to the opposing player." Aki explains with a serious look on her face.

Katsumi looks at her field she had four tokens on her side of the field, _'So she can attack three times.'_ Katsumi thought to herself. As the announcer was narrating what was going on, Katsumi notices that people in the audience were taking cover, away from Aki's powers.

"Rose Tentacles attacks Ivy Token!" Aki shouts. When the tentacle strikes down the Token, the tentacle tried to wrap itself around Katsumi's arm, but it shrinks away, as though it was scared of her. Violent winds spread around the arena; however it didn't seem to affect Katsumi at all.

Aki looks at Katsumi in shock, Katsumi says on response, "Aki, your power don't work on me... I do not feel the pain that you unleash onto your opponents."

Aki growls at this and says, "Thorn Whip Two!" She could feel nothing but anger that she couldn't inflict actual damage onto Katsumi. Aki was trying so hard to actually inflict damage that her breathing became laboured and a shadow covered her eyes.

'_She feels rejection and anger, this pain is Aki crying out. But there is a different emotion, what is it?'_ Katsumi thought to her as the second breeze went away.

"This is the last attack, Last Thorn Whip!" Aki shouted, making a punching movement. Again the winds moved violently, but to Katsumi they felt like soft breezes. This last whip however was definite on trying to coil Katsumi up. When Katsumi looked at the whip, it flinched back and went back to its mistress.

When Katsumi looked at Aki, she saw a smile on her face, Katsumi's eye brows raise. Then Katsumi's eye widen in realisation, _'I know that other emotion!'_ Katsumi thought to herself as she felt smug.

**Aki: 1900**

**Katsumi: 3100**

"My turn." Katsumi says calmly.

"I place one card face-down, and then Darkland Dragon Tamer attacks you Rose Tentacles!" Katsumi calls out as she calls an attack.

"I'll then put my Darkland Cat Defence mode and end my turn." Katsumi says. **(Attack: 500 Defence: 1100)**

**Aki: 900**

**Katsumi: 3100**

"I figured out that other emotion Aki, that's aside from your rejection and anger. Akiza Izayoi...you enjoy the destruction that the power of yours gives. You feel joy in these powers." Katsumi said.

"I...enjoy destruction?" Aki said in a daze, not fully understanding what Katsumi said.

**Fourth Turn **

"It's my turn. Draw. I activate the Permanent Magic, Ivy Shackle. All monsters on my opponent's side of the field can be treated as Plant-type monsters during my turn. I'll change Darkland Dragon Tamer form a Dark-type to a Plant-type."

As the wines wrap around Katsumi's monster, Aki says, "And now, Rose Tentacles' Monster Effect." That means that Dark Realm doesn't work on her, putting her back to her original attack power of 1800.

"However Aki, my monster is still has higher attack points thanks to my Darkland Realm, meaning that the Monster's affect is useless." Katsumi says pointing out a flaw in Aki's strategy.

"I end my turn..." Aki says through gritted teeth.

"My turn, draw!" Katsumi looks up and says, "Aki, you take pleasure in inflicting pain." Katsumi says bluntly.

"Quite saying that. You're speaking nonsense." Aki denies.

"Then why were you smiling when you thought you could inflict actual damage on me, and then disappointed when it turns out I was immune?" Katsumi asks a very good question. Aki didn't know the answer, so she never said anything.

"This turn means my Darkland Dragon Tamer returns to having 2100 attack." Katsumi says, she looks at her hand and says, "And I'll end my turn with a face-down."

Aki looks shocked at her choice, "Why do you not attack?" She asked confused. Katsumi shut her eyes and then reopened them. "Aki... I could have won this Duel in my second turn." Katsumi says seriously.

"What?!" Aki gives a small gasp, "How could you have won the Duel?!" She shouts in outrage, angry that she would be so confident.

"If I had played one of my Monsters called Darkland Assassin, she could have attacked your life points directly, even if there was monster on the field. I then could have attacked you with Darkland Dragon Tamer and finished you off. Also this turn I chose not to defeat you." Katsumi says with a smile.

"How!?" Aki shouts in anger, it was enough that her powers didn't work on her, but now she had been running circles around her since the second turn!

"There is 1000 points difference between our two monsters, and you only have 900 life-points left." Katsumi says.

Aki looks at the score and sees what she is saying is true. "But how?" Aki asks stunned.

"You left yourself wide open Aki." Katsumi says with a small smile.

"Then why don't you just finish me off!?" Aki shouts in frustration.

"Because that wouldn't be any fun know would it? I'm quite enjoying this battle." Katsumi says honestly.

**Fifth Turn**

"It's my turn, draw. The Permanent Magic, Ivy Shackle, will change Darkland Dragon Tamer to a Plant-type. I summon the Tuner Monster, Copy Plant. Copy Plant can select one Plant-type on the field, once per turn, and make it an identical level."

The only monster she could have been possibly talking about would be Darkland Dragon Tamer, which thanks to Katsumi's Dark Realm card made it a level 5.

"It copies Darkland Dragon Tamer's level!" Aki shouts.

"The effect of the Dark Verdure resting in my Graveyard activates. When a Plant-type Tuner Monster is summoned, it can be Special Summoned from the Graveyard." Aki explains.

'_She's going to summon it.'_ Katsumi thought.

"I'm tuning my level five Copy Plants to my level two Dark Verdure! Chilling flames engulf the entire world, pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" Aki shouts as her beautiful beast appears onto the stage. **(Attack: 2400)**

"Don't forget my field card, it halves you Black Rose Dragons attack power." Katsumi says reminding Aki about her field spell, making the Black Rose Dragon's attack only 1200.

However Aki seemed to take no notice of this, getting quite arrogant, "Black Rose Dragon's effect, by removing a Plant-type monster from my Graveyard, can reduce an opposing monster's attack power to 0 for this turn. I remove Ivy Wall." Aki says.

"Rose Restriction!" Aki shouts as her monsters effect is in place, reducing Darkland Dragon Tamer attack to 0, for this turn.

"Black Rose Dragon, attack Darkland Dragon Tamer with Black Rose Flare!" Aki commands.

"Activate Trap Card! Negate Attack, I can only activate this when an opponent's monster declares and attack. This can negate the attack of 1 monster till the end of the battle phase!" Katsumi says, blocking Black Rose Dragon's attack and stopping it from destroying her monster.

**Aki: 900**

**Katsumi: 3100**

'_If she did that then my plan would be ruined.'_ Katsumi thought with a smirk. As the attack was negated, Katsumi took notice to the fact that Aki was destroying the arena, and nearly hurting people. Katsumi looked over to see Leo, Luna and Tenpei were okay and sighed in relief.

Aki growls and says, "I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Just then the audience decides to be bastards and starts screaming very insulting things to Aki. Aki bowed her head and seemed to soak these words in.

"That's right...that's correct...I'm a Witch, a frightful woman who inflicts pain and enjoys doing so. It's fun! Inflicting pain to all those who drove me into solitude with my powers...is truly fun!" Aki says with a mad glint in her eyes, but it also seemed like she lying her herself at the same time.

'_I don't think she enjoys it, I think she's hiding.'_ Katsumi thought to herself.

"My turn!" Katsumi says drawing her card.

"I'm going to activate my Dragons Tamer's special ability, if it has been on the field for four consecutive turns, I can Synchro summon! However for a cost of 2000 life-points." Katsumi announced.

Aki looks confused, "But you don't have a Synchro Monster." Aki says.

Katsumi grins, "That's what you think." Aki's confidence wavers slightly.

"Come forth, Darkland Crimson Void Dragon!" Katsumi shouts as her magnificent beast takes the stage. **(Attack: 2900 Defence: 2600)**

There were gasps throughout the crowd, some in terror, while most of them in amazement.

Aki then suddenly said, "This wretched mark." Katsumi looks up, interested at what Aki has to say. Aki continues, "I hate this mark. If I didn't have this mark, I would..."

"You have never enjoyed your powers. Nor did you take pleasure in people's pain." Katsumi says, stopping Aki.

"Yes... This birthmark is a wretched mark engraved into the monster who have transcended past people." Aki says as her mark began to glow.

"That is why I hate myself. I almost felt I had to live my uncontrollable affinity for destruction. But, the more and more I invited destruction, the more they changed into impulses of destruction. I gave up on being myself. I created another 'self'. When I'm in the mask, I'm not me. I'm not indifferent to enjoying destruction or laughing at pain. That is what Sayer told me. He told me that I didn't need the mask and that I am fine just the way I am. I was saved by those words. I only needed to live. No longer think, just feel." Aki said finishing her monologue as she puts her mask on.

Katsumi shakes her head, "Aki! You need to think for yourself!" Katsumi shouts, not liking how Sayer has gotten to Aki.

"I don't need to, Sayer does that for me." Aki says shaking her head.

"Aki, do you know why people fear you?" Katsumi says.

Aki was about to open her mouth, but Katsumi interrupts, "It's because you let them fear you that's why. You need to let go of the Black Rose Witch and become your own person!" Katsumi shouted.

Akin shakes her head, "No Sayer will..."

"He's evil Aki!" Katsumi shouted, "He is nothing but pure evil, he wants to use you!"

"No he doesn't!" Aki shouted, holding her head in her hands.

"He doesn't choose what you do; he doesn't decide your destiny, Aki! Don't run from your own destiny!" Katsumi shouted.

"I have to. I can't do anything." Aki say looking at the floor.

"Yes you can! You said it yourself; you don't enjoy that pain and destruction that you may cause. You've been dueling me and I haven't run away, I didn't push you away when I found out that you were the Black Rose Witch." Katsumi says, trying to get through to Aki.

"As long as you feel that way, you can start over! You can still save yourself!" Katsumi says.

"Just shut up." Aki whispers. Just then Aki's Signer mark begins to act up, causing her to wince. Katsumi looks at Aki and asks, "Does it hurt Aki?" Katsumi asked in genuine sympathy, she had seen Yusei in pain with the mark.

'_Why is this birthmark throbbing? Why isn't this fun? Why does it hurt?'_ Aki questioned in her head, not understanding why the birthmark was acting up.

"The time has come for you to change, Aki." Katsumi says seriously.

Aki looks through her mask in shock and confusion, _'What is she saying.'_ Aki thought.

"Your pleasure for destruction, which has tormented you all this time, hasn't that pain...changed into a pain that people who bear the same birthmark share, just like Yusei, Luna and Jack? That mark that had guided you all, this pain is asking you for you guys for something. And, to find the answer, you guys must think of yourself. Couldn't it be that those birthmarks hold the answer?" Katsumi says all the information that herself and Yusei had speculated about the birthmark, and she was just reciting it to Aki, hoping that she will understand.

"Don't leave your thinking to other! Think for yourself!" Katsumi shouts.

"What does a Witch like me need to think about? So long as Sayer shows me that way and loves me, then-!" Aki starts to say with desperation as Katsumi's words take a toll on her.

"For you to love somebody else, you need to love yourself first!" Katsumi shouts.

"If I could to do that... if I could...No, I can't! Can't you see that I'm suffering!?" Aki shouts as her head piece begins to glow and eerie purple and then breaks altogether; making the long piece of her hair fall onto her face and the bottom half of her mask to falls off.

During this event the winds start to act violently, causing actual destruction onto the area, however Katsumi remained unaffected. "In case you are forgetting, I'm immune to your powers!" Katsumi shouts.

"I wish everything would just go away. Don't make me think. You're indeed a wretched foe!" Aki says back, and even though Aki had a mask on, Katsumi was sure Aki was glaring at her.

"If I am, then why are you crying?" Katsumi says pointing out the tear that was cascading down Aki's face.

Aki didn't seem to realise this and seems shocked. Aki didn't seem like she was up for talking anymore, or seemed up for listening to what Katsumi had to say.

"Fine, if you won't listen to words, then maybe you'll listen to dueling, Darkland Crimson Void Dragon, attack Black Rose Dragon!" Katsumi commanded.

"Crimson Void Blast!" Katsumi shouts. The attack hits, causing Aki to lose life-points to be lowered and destroying the Black Rose Dragon.

**Aki: 0**

**Katsumi: 1100 **

The blast had hit Aki's mask, causing the rest of it to fall off. Katsumi saw Aki's eyes, which were full of tears.

"Help...me..." Aki whispers as she crumples to the floor.

"Aki..." Katsumi says in shock.

But Katsumi was interrupted when people began to say horrible things like, "You got what you deserved, witch!"

"Go back to your witch's den!"

Katsumi was about to walk over to Aki, but Sayer had already got there and placed his coat on Aki's shoulder saying, "Well done, Aki. Come on, let's head back." Sayer says walking her away. Katsumi watches as Aki leaves with Sayer, but before Aki disappeared, she looked back at Katsumi, with an almost pleading look that made Katsumi's heart twinge.

The announcer said, "We have ourselves a winner! The Princess of Darkness!"

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

**Ok, quite frankly that was the first time I had ever written a Duel, and I am never doing it again! It took ages! Now I understand why some chapters are so long! **


	10. The Semi-Finals

(10) Semi-Finals!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh 5D'S or anything else relating to Yugioh at all, all I own is my OC Katsumi and other OCs that can spice up the story. **

**Summary: ****Leo and Luna have an older sister called Katsumi. Katsumi is very protective about her younger siblings and doesn't want them getting hurt. But what will happen when she finds out about the Signers? Yusei/OC**

**By the way, I'm quite new to writing Fanfiction and don't feel that confident about writing about the actual duels that will take place. So I'm just going to skip them and say who the winner will be. **

**Enjoy!**

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Yusei was sitting on one of the chairs next to Luna, Leo, Tenpei, Yanagi and Tanner, watching Katsumi's match with worry. Yusei realised in the match that Katsumi was a very tough Duelist and that if she won, she would be a hard person to beat.

When Aki had summoned her Black Rose Dragon, Luna's and Yusei's birthmarks began to hurt like crazy, causing them to wince and hold them in pain.

"I hope she'll be ok." Luna whispers, still in pain.

Leo says with a confident smile, "Who, Katsumi? She'll be fine."

Yusei answers for Luna, knowing what she was talking about, "She's talking about Aki." Leo looks confused by this and asks. "Why are you concerned about the witch?"

"Katsumi can handle herself, that's why. She's constantly counteracting Aki's movements, and with that field card spell of hers, she has a major advantage." Yusei says explaining the situation to Leo.

"That's because my sisters amazing." Leo says proudly, puffing out his chest.

"She's also my sister." Luna says.

They were interrupted from their conversation when Katsumi summoned her Darkland Crimson Void Dragon. The pain in Luna and Yusei's arms disappeared instantly, making them look at their marks.

"What's that?!" Yanagi shouts in shock, never seeing a creature like it before.

"Darkland Crimson Void Dragon..." Luna says shocked to see that her sister had actually used that card.

"What!? She actually used that card!" Leo shouts. Also in shock that his sister actually involved her precious card in this Duel.

"She must really be serious." Luna speculated.

"She must really want to win to use that card." Leo says.

Yusei shakes his head, "No, she's trying to get through to Aki."

Leo turns to him and says, "Is that why they've done a lot of talking?"

Yusei nods, then Luna interjects, "But Aki doesn't seem too keen to talk anymore."

"That's probably why Katsumi used that card." Yanagi says who was listening in on the conversation. There was then a string of gasps; the group look to see that Katsumi had beaten Aki! Leo stands up and cheers.

But Luna and Yusei are looking at their Birthmarks to see that they had become permanent, "You're a Signer too!" Yanagi shouts in surprise.

Yusei stand up and walks onto the stair path way, "You guys need to hurry up and clear out of here." Yusei says seriously.

"But, don'cha have a match with Katsumi next, sonny?" Yanagi asks. Confused at what Yusei was asking.

"There are four Signers at this tournament. It's too dangerous for Signers to fight one another now, especially after the damage that Aki has caused." Yusei says looking behind him to see a child who was crying talking to one of the staff members.

"But, what about your friends, Yusei?" Luna asks with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm going to have a talk with Goodwin. You guys just hurry up and get away from here." Yusei says about to walk away until Leo shouts.

"Look!" Leo shouts pointing at the stage. The gang look to see Katsumi being surrounded by a group of Goodwin's security people, with Lazar leading them.

"Katsumi!" Yusei shouts. Worried about Katsumi and why Goodwin wanted her. Katsumi hears Yusei and looks back, but is then grabbed by the guards and taken away by force.

"They must be taking her to Goodwin." Luna says with a worried expression on her face.

"I'll go get her, just go!" Yusei says running away.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

"Unhand me this instant!" Katsumi shouts as she was being dragged by the four guards. They ignored her thought and continued to drag her. Once they were in a room Katsumi saw Goodwin sitting on the couch drinking wine, Jack, standing up and Trudge. The four security guards stop and left her on her own. Katsumi notices that she hasn't been noticed yet, so she hides.

Katsumi overheard the conversation, "Director, you should consider calling off the tournament as soon as possible." Trudge says.

Goodwin looks at him with slight distain.

"He's right you know." Katsumi says coming out of her hiding place.

"What are you going here?!" Jack shouts as Katsumi. Katsumi grits her teeth, really wanting to punch Jack in his face, but held herself back, "I was dragged here like an animal to speak to Goodwin, for some peculiar reason." Katsumi said crossing her arms over her chest.

Trudge however ignores her and continues on with what he was saying, "Something has gotten into this tournament."

"Oh? What has?" Goodwin asks with fake interest.

"That I do not know. However, that is no longer the issue here. There are people that are injured in the crowd, sir. It would be too dangerous to proceed any further." Trudge says, leading a quite convincing argument.

Goodwin takes a sip of wine and then lowers his glass, "I see. You are most right."

"Right then, so..." Trudge says, not understanding where this conversation was going.

"The tournament shall proceed." Goodwin says with his eyes closed.

"But he's right; there are many people that are hurt. I could have gotten hurt as well, if it wasn't the fact that I'm immune to Aki's powers." Katsumi blurts out, and then realising her mistake.

"Oh, you're immune?" Goodwin says opening his eyes and turning to face Katsumi.

'_Shit!'_ Katsumi thought to herself.

Goodwin stands up and places his glass of wine on the table, he the walks over to Katsumi and says, "I'd like to congratulate you on your win, but I must say, where did you attain that dragon of yours?" Goodwin says with a fake smile.

"That's none of your business..." Katsumi growls out. Feeling defensive about her Darkland Crimson Void Dragon.

Goodwin realises that he isn't going to get anything out of the girl, so he goes back to sit down and picks up his glass of wine again and says, "Besides, people have their hearts set out on these two Duels. If we were to call of the semi-finals and the finals, the Public Security Maintenance Bureau would lose prestige." He says manipulatively, talking to Trudge and not Katsumi.

Then there was a voice, "Who gives a damn about you 'prestige'." Everyone turns around to see that it is Yusei.

"Yusei!" Katsumi says in surprise, _'How did he get past security?'_ Katsumi thought to herself.

"Goodwin, we need to talk." Yusei says bluntly, looking at Katsumi to see that she was ok. Katsumi sees Yusei looking at her, so she just nods, to let him know that she is fine.

Yusei walks forward and goes to stand next to Katsumi, but Trudge gets in the way by saying, "What the hell are you trying to pull!?" He says as two other security guards appear.

"Wait." Goodwin says as he stands up to look at Yusei.

"About what pray tell?" Goodwin asks curiously.

"Before any of that, would you excuse us?" Yusei asked to Trudge. Trudge looks offended by this and grabs Yusei's collar. Katsumi goes to Yusei's side and tries to pry off his fingers saying, "At least he has manners, unlike you."

Goodwin gives a nod, making the other security members escort Trudge out, with said person screaming in protest. When he is gone Yusei says, "Goodwin, you kidnapped my friends and forced me into entering this tournament." He says bluntly getting to the point.

This statement causes Jack's assistant, Mina, to look shocked as her eyes widen a fraction. Katsumi turns to Goodwin and glares at him in anger.

"So, tell me, then. Why are you really going through all this trouble?" Yusei asks.

Jack steps forward saying, "I'll answer you instead."

"The real reason...is this." Jack saying taking off right glove, revealing his arm that had the birthmark permanently tattooed to his arm.

"The Crimson Dragon birthmark?" Yusei says.

"This man's goal is to gather together those who bear this birthmark in the City. To do so, he even exploited me by praising me as the King." Jack says lowering his arm and takes a step forward.

"Well at least you don't praise yourself for being the King your truly aren't." Katsumi scowls, remembering how she beat Jack, but he called her a cheat. Jack catches this remark and glares at her, making her glare back. Yusei hears this and smirked slightly and then turned back to being serious.

Goodwin ignored Katsumi and says with a grin on his face, "Was it not your desire, Jack, to rule as the Duel King?"

Jack sends Goodwin a side glare, "Only as the King I truly desire to be."

"Oh that's so honourable." Katsumi said out loud sarcastically. Again Yusei grinned but tried to stay serious.

"Two years ago, I took your invitation and came to the city. But I wasn't who you were really after. It was you, Yusei." Jack says turning to Yusei.

This made Katsumi and Yusei listen with interest.

"He thought that by dragging me away that you would soon follow me out of Satellite." Jack says, but Goodwin interrupts.

"That is quite strange. If I had wanted him, I could have just invited him directly." Goodwin says trying to squeeze himself out of the blame.

'_Sly bastard.'_ Katsumi thought to herself as the rage began to build up again. Katsumi took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down, but it didn't work.

"Yusei would never take an invitation from any of you." Jack says sharply.

"That's why you used me and gave us the chance to slip out of Satellite." Jack says, beginning his story, but Katsumi blanked out and went into her thoughts.

'_He's done this all on purpose. But then why was I invited? Was it because of my ties to Luna, who is a Signer? And why did he summon me to "thank me?" He wouldn't be thanking me due to my win, no... He has an alternative motive. I just need to figure out what.'_ Katsumi thought to herself.

Katsumi snapped back into the conversation when Jack said, "Back then, you didn't choose the card, but your friends, and I chose the path of a King, distinct from you."

'_Looks like some things haven't changed.'_ Katsumi thought with smile as she applauded Yusei for caring more about his friends.

"But none if that really matters now." Jack says putting his glove back on. He then turns around to Goodwin and demands, "Release the hostages."

Goodwin opens his eye.

"Yusei wouldn't run away now. He doesn't need to be shackled down while he fights me!" Jack said facing Goodwin.

"That's the least you can pay back as a reward for a clown." Jack says with his eyes narrowing slightly.

"If that is the King's stand on the matter, then so be it." Goodwin says raising his glass.

Katsumi raised an eyebrow, _'It was that easy...'_ Katsumi thought.

"Now I believe that it is time for the match between Yusei and Katsumi." Goodwin says looking at the contestants.

Yusei and Katsumi look at each other and nod, heading down to their Duel Riders to start the match.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

When Yusei and Katsumi were gone, Jack turns to Goodwin and says, "Why is the girl here?"

Goodwin didn't even look at him; "Well she's a great Duelist-" Goodwin was interrupted by Jack. "That isn't the reason why, what importance is she?" Jack demanded.

Goodwin sighs and sits back down and takes a sip of wine. He pulls it away and looks at the wine, "I don't know specifically what she is... but I can feel the raw power from her...especially when she is near a Signer."

Jack looks perplexed by this.

"In the legend, there is mention of another person. A girl to be specific, she is meant to be the strongest of all the Signers as she is meant to posses something." Goodwin says, explaining some of the legend.

"What does she posses?" Jack asked with interest.

"One would be that Dragon of hers. But the rest of the legend that had anything concerning this girl was destroyed, as though someone didn't want anyone to know." Goodwin says taking another sip of his wine.

"Her dragon isn't that impressive." Jack says in a huff that someone could own a better card than him.

"Oh it is Jack." Goodwin says taking another sip of wine.

"How is it more impressive?" Jack demanded, wanting to know the answer.

"In the legend it says that only one girl can control that Darkland Crimson Void Dragon. If anyone else tries to wield that dragon, it says that they will be destroyed." Goodwin says with a small smirk.

"I thought you said all information about this girl was destroyed?" Jack questioned.

"It was, but they left a warning, that no one else can wield that dragon but the girl, or death to all those who try." Goodwin says swirling his wine looking at it with intenseness.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} **

Yusei and Katsumi were walking down the hallways in a comfortable silence. Katsumi felt quite nervous actually, nervous at the fact that she was facing Yusei in half an hour. Yusei seemed to notice this and says, "You don't have to be nervous you know."

Katsumi looks at him to see that Yusei was looking at her. Katsumi gives a sigh and says, "It's just I feel like my zero losses is going to go to dust."

Yusei smiles and grabs her hand, "Well don't be, what happens will happen." He says wisely. Katsumi gives out a long winded sigh, but nods anyway.

Yusei then asked the question that he had wanted to ask since he got out of Goodwin's office, "Are you okay Katsumi?" Yusei asks, stopping so that he can look Katsumi in the eye.

Katsumi stops as well, "I'm fine Yusei, they never done anything." She says looking at him in the eye, to let him know what she is telling the truth.

"Did they say anything?" Yusei asks curiously.

Katsumi nods, "They asked me where I got my Darkland Crimson Void Dragon; true to his word he actually congratulated me on my win against Aki."

Yusei looks confused, "Why would he be bothered about the origins of your card?"

Katsumi shrugs, "I have no idea." Katsumi then smirks, "You'd better give me a good Duel, Yusei."

Yusei grins back and says, "I will, don't you worry." He says pulling out his Stardust Dragon. Katsumi gasps and squeals, "You're using it!" Katsumi says in excitement.

Yusei nods, "Well you did say that you wanted to go against it." Yusei then gives one of his small grins.

Katsumi lets out another squeal and says, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She says running off to her bike, feeling excited for this match.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

After and long and intense Duel, Yusei had won, he had been right. Katsumi was the hardest opponent that he had ever come across. She has a very powerful deck, and plenty of cards that could negate and counteract his attack. Katsumi was successful in bringing out her Darkland Crimson Void Dragon, and Yusei was successful in getting his Stardust Dragon out.

When Yusei had won Katsumi walked over to his side of the stage and says, "That was a really great Duel. Just do me a favour, will you?" Katsumi says.

Yusei nods his head, "Anything."

"Kick Jack's royal ass." Katsumi said while smirking with her arms crossed. Yusei smirks back and says, "Any advice?"

Katsumi nods, "He relies on power, get rid of that and you've practically won the Duel, especially with your skill." Katsumi says with a wink.

Yusei nods with determination in his eyes.

"Good luck." Katsumi said walking away, waving at Yusei as she left.


	11. The Finals!

(11) The Finals!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh 5D'S or anything else relating to Yugioh at all, all I own is my OC Katsumi and other OCs that can spice up the story. **

**Summary: ****Leo and Luna have an older sister called Katsumi. Katsumi is very protective about her younger siblings and doesn't want them getting hurt. But what will happen when she finds out about the Signers? Yusei/OC**

**By the way, I'm quite new to writing Fanfiction and don't feel that confident about writing about the actual duels that will take place. So I'm just going to skip them and say who the winner will be. **

**Enjoy!**

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

"I can't believe you lost!" Leo screamed in shock as his older sister sits next to them. Leo could believe it, his unbeatable sister lost!

Luna hit Leo over the head and said, "She can't win every Duel, and don't be so insensitive."

Katsumi just grins and says to Luna while patting her head, "And that's why you're my favourite sibling." Leo immediately protests, "Hey! I thought I was your favourite!"

Katsumi grins, "Not anymore." She says pulling her tongue out.

"That was a good match, Katsumi." Yanagi says. He was telling the truth, he had held his breath a couple times during that Duel; it was quite equal throughout the whole Duel until Yusei got the advantage at the end, just winning the Duel. The Duel was so intense that Yusei and Luna's Signer marks had started to glow.

"Thanks." Katsumi says with a small grin. She hadn't minded losing to Yusei; if she had to have lost to anyone it would have been Yusei.

"At least now he gets to do what he wanted to do, and that's kick Jack's ass." Katsumi says with a grin.

"No, Jack will win." Leo responded, crossing his arms. Jack was his idol, he couldn't lose!

Katsumi turns to Leo, "Leo, if your unbeatable sister lost against Yusei, what makes you think that Jack stands a chance? Besides I've already beaten him before."

Luna nods, "I think Yusei will win."

Leo looks at his sister, with betrayal in his eyes, "How could you!?"

"Because she's my sister." Katsumi says wrapping her arm around Luna and pulling her tongue out at Leo. Luna laughs at Leo reaction as he resorts to pulling his tongue out, she really loved her family.

"Urm... Katsumi...that was a really good match." Tenpei compliments with a massive blush on his face. Leo glares at his friend; still not liking the fact his friend has a crush on his older sister.

"Aw, thank you Tenpei." Katsumi says ruffling his hair, causing a heavier blush to appear on his checks.

Leo decides to break it up by saying, "Hey look, it's Yusei!" It was obviously effective as it caused everyone to be focused on the Duel.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} **

The gang was watching Yusei and Jack's match until Luna says, "What's that?" Everyone looks at her and then to the sky were Luna was looking. Clouds were coming in, and they looked dark, like the ones that are seen in thunderstorms.

"But the weather's been fine till now..." Leo says, not understanding what is going on.

"Don't tell me that there really is a hex on two Signers fighting' like sonny had said, is there!?" Yanagi says in a panic.

Katsumi looks at Yanagi and thinks, _'Could it be possible?'_

"Get real! Just concentrate on cheering on Yusei." Tanner says dismissively.

Just then, the clouds turned a purple colour and red lightning flashed through the sky, Katsumi looked up alarmed, _'That it not what the weather man predicted?' _

The red lightning struck down onto the arena.

"Could that be-!?" Yanagi says in shock and panic as the Crimson Dragon appeared on the stage, between Yusei and Jack.

"The Crimson Dragon!" Yanagi shouts in awe.

Luna looks at her arm to see that the mark was glowing and says, "What is this? The birthmark is getting hot..."

Katsumi looks at Luna with worry, but Katsumi felt something twinge in her heart again, it made her feel warm. It kept on getting hotter and hotter until Katsumi cried out. The gang looks at her in shock and concern.

"Katsumi!" Leo shouts, not liking seeing his either of his sisters in pain. Katsumi hunched forward, trying to curl herself up into a ball and whispers, "It hurts... it hurts." With her face scrunched up in pain.

Just then the winds began to whip around ferociously, making people take cover. However the winds didn't seem to bother Katsumi at all, her heart was in extreme pain, making her cry out even louder. As Katsumi screamed a red light appeared over Luna and herself.

When Katsumi opened her eyes she saw that was in a red bubble, she looked around and saw that Luna was in a bubble and so was Aki. They seemed to be in space, but then how were they breathing?

"Where am I?" Luna questioned and saw her sister.

"Katsumi!" Luna called and tried to go over to her sister, but she couldn't. Luna looked around and saw Aki as well and said, "Aki-san."

Aki looks around and says, "What's going on here?" She says confused, also looking around.

"Guys, do you have any idea where we are?" Katsumi asked as she appeared next to them.

Aki and Luna shake their heads.

Suddenly they were flying towards a temple, something that Katsumi had seen in her dreams before, when she started to hear that strange voice in her dreams for the first time when she was nine.

"What's that?" Luna asks confused.

They saw hundreds of people bowing to the temple, there were five people at the top of the temple, and they were holding their arms up.

"They must be the People of the Stars that Goodwin once spoke of." Jack says below in his Duel Runner with Yusei next to him, also in his Duel Runner.

Katsumi happens to overhear this and repeats it to Aki and Luna. Katsumi, Luna and Aki all follow Yusei and Jack across the stream of light that acted as their road, and on the way up, Katsumi saw that the five people with their arms up had the Signer birthmarks!

However Katsumi's attention was then drawn to a girl, who was at the very top of the temple. Her arms weren't raised, and her head was bowed so Katsumi couldn't get a glimpse at her. But Katsumi felt as though she knew this girl.

The group was then flown over Satellite and Neo Domino City; they all watched as purple flames consumed the streets and ruined anything in its path. "What? What's going on?" Luna asked confused.

"That's..." Aki begins to say.

The purple flames had burned around Satellite and had made an image in the flames... it looked to be like a spider.

"A spider..." Luna finished Aki's sentence.

"There a spider geoglyph on Satellite..." Katsumi said with her eye widened, _'I've seen this all before... why am I being shown this all again?'_ Katsumi thought to herself.

Down below, Yusei and Jack continued on with their match, until Yusei won, transporting them all back to the real world. Katsumi came back to her senses when Jack crashed his bike and Yusei was able to break his properly.

The stage was silent.

"What just happened!?" Tanner asked confused.

"I thought the Crimson Dragon was flyin' around. But my eyes caught a heap load of light!" Yanagi says looking around frantically looking for the dragon.

Leo snaps out of his shocked state and says, "Aah! Look at that!" He says while pointing. Everyone looks besides Luna and Katsumi, who were looking confused at what just happened.

"Yusei won this Duel..." Luna and Katsumi say together.

"Huh?!" Yanagi and Leo say together, they couldn't believe it, he had beaten the King!

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

"Yusei!" Katsumi shouts as she runs over to Yusei on the stage and hugs him. He seemed surprised at first but then wrapped his arms around her and hugs her back. Katsumi was shorter than him so he was able to rest his head over hers easily.

They reluctantly let go when Leo rushed over shouting his name, they walk over to him to see Yanagi and Tanner who were also behind Leo. Katsumi and Yusei continued to walk forward, when they were near each other Yanagi said, "Sonny let's get outta here now!"

Yusei looks confused.

"That! Look at that!" Yanagi says pointing to a bunch of people that were crowding. They were all screaming his name, asking for an interview. The barriers dropped and they came running like animals towards food.

Yusei takes a step back in shock.

"Yusei, this way." Katsumi says grabbing his hand and pulling him in another direction. Yusei nods and says, "Right." Not wanting to face the media.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

They had all ended up down a dark path when Tanner says, "This is a passage that was used back when the Stadium was being constructed."

"Huh. I had no idea." Tenpei said. Tanner was rolling Yusei's bike, Tenpei was next to him. Then it was Yusei and Katsumi, who were still holding hands, then the twins and lastly Yanagi.

"Because no one ever uses it now." Tanner says.

"If no one uses it then how do you know about it?" Katsumi asks.

Tanner answers her with a small smirk, "Saiga told me about it."

"Anyways, you're something else, sonny! You actually became King!" Yanagi says proudly. Feeling happy that he met him in the Facility.

"I just knew that Yusei would become King!" Leo said. Tenpei agrees, but then Tanner decides to ruin the mood, "You shouldn't be speaking do easy. Those guys seem to have kidnapped Yusei's friends. They could be cooking something up."

This caused Leo and Tenpei to become silent.

"At any rate, it seems we're gonna have to lay low at Saiga's hideout. It would be safer if Leo, Luna and Katsumi stayed with us, too." Tanner said.

Katsumi glared at his back, not seeming very thrilled by this idea.

However Leo was ecstatic. "Really!? Alright! I get to stay with Yusei again!" Yusei smiles at his enthusiasm.

"Yusei...Yusei, I saw your Duel with Jack in all that light." Luna says speaking up for the first time.

Katsumi nods, "So did I."

Yusei seemed shocked by this notion and gives a small gasp and looks at Katsumi to see that she is looking quite serious.

"Satellite, it, well..." Luna says, looking concerned, but she couldn't seem to get the words out.

"It was burning... and the purple flames formed a spider..." Katsumi said. Finishing off what Luna wanted to say.

Luna nods, showing her appreciation and says, "What was that?"

Yusei answers, "I have no idea, but if that sight was the future of Satellite, I have to stop it at all costs." Yusei says determinedly.

Luna looks down at her mark and asks, "What is a 'Signer'?"

Yanagi answers, he was about to tell her until he goes on a ramble of how he has to talk about his adventures. While he does so, Katsumi turns to Yusei and says, "I've seen that before."

Yusei looks at her, "Seen what?"

"That image of the spider burnt into Satellite... I've seen it before in my dreams when I first heard that voice." Katsumi says looking at the floor.

Yusei seemed alarmed by this, "When?" Katsumi shakes her head, "I can't be certain, I've had that dream for years, and it never goes away."

Yusei tightens his hand in a sign of comfort, "If you have that dream again, come and find me, ok?" Katsumi nods.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

The gang had now gone to Saiga's hideout and were now standing, watching Yanagi finish the drawing of the whole Crimson Dragon. Yanagi was trying his hardest to remember what it all looked like.

"It has been a while seen I've seen this, you know. My memory's kind of vague, but it was something like this." Yanagi says reminding everyone that his memory wasn't the best.

Everyone looks at the finished drawing and Yusei gives a small, nearly inaudible gasp, he looks intently at the tail and says, "That tail-!" Everyone looks at him as he rolls his glove down and sleeve up. Everyone saw the tail permanently tattooed on Yusei's arm and looked at the drawing that Yanagi had drew.

It looked identical.

Leo and Katsumi turn to Luna, who was already rolling up her sleeve. "Luna, what about yours?" Katsumi asked as Leo nodded.

Her permanently tattooed birthmark also looked like one of the claws that Yanagi had drew. "Luna's got the part of its hand. What does it all mean?" Leo asked confused.

"According to the legend that I've heard of the People of the Stars, the head, wings, hands, legs and tail, of the Crimson Dragon, each of its parts are all broken up and sealed into people called 'Signers' as birthmark." Yanagi says explaining what he knew.

Tanner says, "Wait. The only Signers we know of so far are Yusei, Luna, Jack and Aki, the four of them. But the Crimson Dragon to show up likes that..."

"The fifth one might've been somewhere around there." Yanagi says looking at Yusei and Katsumi.

"No birthmark on me anywhere, I guess?" Leo says pulling up his shirt and looking for a birthmark. Luna looked at the drawing on the table, Katsumi walked over and stood next to her looking at the drawing too. Just then, Luna fainted and fell in Katsumi's arms.

"Luna!" Katsumi, Yusei and Leo shout in alarm. Yusei and Leo walk forward to Kasumi and Luna.

Leo asked, "Luna, what's the matter?"

Luna wakes up and says, "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired."

Tanner says, "It's not surprise, I suppose. Too many crazy things have happened over the past three days after all."

Tanner then turns to Katsumi and says, "I'm surprised you're not in the same state as Luna, you looked like you were in pain when the Crimson Dragon appeared."

Katsumi looked away when she felt Yusei's gaze on her and said, "I wasn't that bad."

Yanagi pipes in, "Katsumi, you were screaming in pain and holding your top. Where you heart should be." Katsumi makes an 'X' with her arms to tell him to stop so Yusei didn't get worried.

Yusei narrows his eyes, "You never mentioned this before because?"

Katsumi lets out a nervous laugh and scratches the back of her head, "It...urm...slipped my mind." Katsumi says looking everywhere but Yusei's eyes.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Night had fallen. Yanagi and Leo were asleep on one of the couches, Luna on the second, and Tanner sitting on the last one. There was just Yusei and Katsumi standing awake, Yusei was standing at the table looking at the drawing while Katsumi was standing by the window looking out of it.

Yusei walks over to the window and whispers, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Katsumi sighs, still looking out of the window, "I didn't want to worry you, right now you're kind of stressed, and I didn't want to add to it." Katsumi whispers honestly.

"When Yanagi says that you were screaming in pain, I felt a stab of worry." Yusei admits.

Katsumi turns to face him, "You did?"

Yusei nods, "Yes, I did." Katsumi looks out of the window and whispers, "I don't know what I am in all of this. If I was a Signer I would have a birthmark just like you, Luna, Jack and Aki, but I don't."

Yusei grabs her hand, "We'll figure out together."

Katsumi sighs and whispers, "I don't like Luna being involved in this... not in the least. I don't know how I would deal with this if Leo was also a Signer. I hope to dear god he isn't." Katsumi wasn't a religious person in slightest, but if it meant keeping her family safe, she'd give it a go.

"I'll help protect her, don't you worry." Yusei says as Katsumi leans on his shoulder.

Then Yusei's mark began to hurt, hurt so much that he winced and had to take off his glove and roll his sleeve up to look at it. It was glowing.

Katsumi felt pains pass through her again, _'What is this pain? It isn't like the rest, its gouging into me, almost.' _Katsumi thought to herself as the pain didn't go away.

Katsumi felt the urge to look out of the window, she did and looked below her and saw a Duelist outside with a glowing purple spider mark on his arm. "Yusei!" Katsumi called and forced him to look out of the window.

Yusei looked and saw it; he gave an inaudible gasp, "Is that a Signer?" Yusei asked. Katsumi shook her head, "I don't think he is it's a different colour."

"Come on." Yusei said picking up his Duel Disk and heading outside with Katsumi following suit with her Duel Disk.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Once they were outside, they couldn't see him, but Katsumi sees him on the far side, "Over there!" She says pointing. But as soon as Katsumi pointed him out, he ran.

Yusei saw and ran after him shouting, "Wait!" Katsumi ran after the mysterious guy with the spider tattoo and Yusei. Yusei and Katsumi continued to run after him until he turned a corner. Once Yusei and Katsumi turned the corner, he was gone.

"Where is this?" Katsumi asked, not knowing the area that she was in. But Yusei didn't seem to know either.

Yusei then noticed the mysterious man in the building that they had come across, "Why are you running?" Yusei asks as he runs after him.

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk?" Katsumi suggested while running with Yusei. They both ran in to see that the place was an abandoned car park, with only one or two cars in total. Yusei and Katsumi look around, but had difficulty seeing as it was so dark.

They heard footsteps behind them to see the mysterious guy walking out of the shadows. "Who are you?" Yusei asks. Katsumi stood next to Yusei not saying anything; she didn't particularly trust this guy.

The person laughs.

"Do you know...what's going to happen to Satellite?"Yusei asks, taking a step forward, while Katsumi took a step back, not liking how this person laughs.

'_He sounds so creepy.'_ Katsumi shivered.

"Ask the Duel of Darkness. The darkness knows all." The man said with a smile on his face. The man activates his Duel Disk.

"Duel of Darkness?" Yusei said to himself. Yusei looked back to Katsumi, hoping she would have some insight, she shakes her head though, "I may be the Princess of Darkness, but I have no idea what he is talking about."

Yusei looks back, "Fine, then. I'll have to drag all the info out of you!" He says activating his Duel Disk.

"Duel!" Both Yusei and the person said.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

When Yusei won the Duel, the person was knocked back. Yusei and Katsumi ran over to the man, he seemed unconscious. Yusei grabbed him by the scruff of his top and said, "Hey! Wake up!"

Katsumi shook her head, "I don't think that's the best way to wake him up Yusei." But for some reason the person woke up and his hood feel down.

"Hey! What exactly is going to happen to Satellite? Answer me!" Yusei demanded, getting a little angry.

"Wait, Satellite?" The person said with a confused expression. Then the person winced and said, "Ow! What's with these bruises? Where am I anyway?"

"He doesn't seem to remember." Katsumi said. Katsumi looks at his arm to see that the spider tattoo had disappeared, "Look, Yusei, his tattoo is gone!" Yusei looks and sees what Katsumi saying is true.

Suddenly a girl shows up, it was Carly, "Carly!" Katsumi says in surprise. Carly was a very good friend of hers. They had grown up together, but sort of went separate ways since Carly wanted to be a reporter and Katsumi wanted to be a Duelist.

"Dick! Aren't you Dick Pitt? What's a street Duelist like you doing here?" Carly asks appearing out of know where.

"Who are you?" Yusei asks, wanting to know who this new person was.

"She's Carly." Katsumi said. Carly continues, "I'm a reporter." She then gets a microphone out of her bag and says, "Speaking of that duel, what exactly happened? What with a blast practically bring set off, and then..."

Carly always was curious.

Katsumi then noticed that Dick's deck was glowing an eerie purple and that a spider crawled out from Dick's top, but then vanished, Katsumi's eyes narrow_, 'What in hell's name is going on here?' _Katsumi thought to herself.

Yusei noticed as well and went to look at Dick's deck; Katsumi looked over Yusei's shoulder and said, "Those monsters, they aren't there anymore." Katsumi said. She felt little shocked that they weren't there.

Then there were police sirens, Yusei places that deck back and stood up, Katsumi straightened herself, "I guess they caught whiff of that duel." Yusei says.

"What do we do?" Carly asks a little scared.

"The rest is up to you." Yusei says running away, with Katsumi following close behind, "See you Carly, I hope we can catch up!" Katsumi says turning to face Carly, then faces forward so she didn't trip up.

When they had reached the end of the building Yusei jumped down the building and stopped, "Why are you stopping?" Katsumi asked.

"I'm waiting got you to jump." Yusei says holding his arms out.

Katsumi looked nervous, "You know I've never liked jumping form heights."

"Don't worry, I'll catch you." Yusei says seriously. Katsumi takes a deep breath and then jumps. True to his word Yusei did catch her, but bridle style. Katsumi looked at Yusei and saw how close she was to his face.

Yusei reluctantly let her down and ran, with Katsumi's hand in his.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

It was daylight by the time Yusei and Katsumi got back, when they opened the door, they were greeted by Tanner, who was on the laptop, "Hey. Where've you two been till now, so early in the morning?"

"I dueled with a guy with a birthmark on his arm." Yusei says.

Tanner stands up in alarm, "What!? The fifth Signer?"

"No, he called himself a 'Dark Signer.' Yusei said.

Katsumi interjected, "His birthmark was also of a spider, you guys have one of the Crimson Dragon, so it can't be." Yusei nods seeing the logic in her words.

"A Dark Signer?" Tanner says with confusion written on his face.

"Perhaps they're the enemies we're truly supposed to fight." Yusei speculates.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Later on, Yusei was on the laptop working very hard. Tanner offers Yusei and Katsumi a mug, and the offers Yanagi one as Tanner, himself drinks from one.

"Drink up." Tanner says.

"Thanks." Both Katsumi and Yusei say. Katsumi picked up her cup and drank from it; it was coffee, black with one sugar, and just how she liked it.

"I'm thinking of heading back to Satellite. What that guy says is starting to worry me." Yusei says standing up. Katsumi nearly choked on her coffee, she didn't want Yusei to leave.

"Is it about the whole thing about Satellite getting annihilated?" Tanner asks.

"It is." Yusei says simply.

"You're going?" Luna says with Leo next to her, they both looks sad, so Katsumi stood up and walked over to the two, she stood behind them and brought them closer to her. One of the many ways that Katsumi had comforted them over the years while their parents have been away, not that she minded.

"You're going back to Satellite, Yusei?" Luna asks with a look of sadness on her face. Katsumi also felt sad, but she kept hers hidden.

"Yusei..." Leo said. Leo was also looking quite sad, very unusual for Leo.

"There something that I have to make sure is true." Yusei said, he felt bad for leaving them, leaving Katsumi, but he had to do it.

"You can't! Isn't Satellite a really dangerous place? Don't go back there. Just stay here with us in the city!" Leo says, feeling very sad, that a person that he thought as a brother was leaving.

Katsumi tightened her hold, also feeling quite sad that he was leaving... Katsumi really cared for Yusei... hell she is in love with him. But she didn't want her siblings to see that she was sad too.

"Wasn't it you who says that Signers should stay together, Yusei." Luna says, looking quite distressed.

Yusei walks over to the family and kneels down in front of them and places a hand on both Leo and Luna's shoulder, he then says, "Signers are always bound to meet again."

"Yusei..." Katsumi whispers.

Yusei looks at her and sees that she is also sad. Yusei feels really bad, it was enough that Luna and Leo were sad about him leaving, but seeing Katsumi sad almost made him not want to leave. He was about to say something to comfort her when sirens went off near the hideout.

Everyone rushes to the window and opens it, outside are four police cars and Trudge, how was standing with a megaphone in his hands.

"I've got you now Satellite scum." Trudge says with a victorious grin on his face.

Katsumi turns to Yusei and says worriedly, "What are you going to do now?"

However Yusei had seemed to got an idea and says, "Actually this might be just what I need." Katsumi looked at him confused; he didn't make any sense at all.


	12. A Word with Goodwin

(12) A Word with Goodwin

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh 5D'S or anything else relating to Yugioh at all, all I own is my OC Katsumi and other OCs that can spice up the story. **

**Summary: ****Leo and Luna have an older sister called Katsumi. Katsumi is very protective about her younger siblings and doesn't want them getting hurt. But what will happen when she finds out about the Signers? Yusei/OC**

**By the way, I'm quite new to writing Fanfiction and don't feel that confident about writing about the actual duels that will take place. So I'm just going to skip them and say who the winner will be. **

**Enjoy!**

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Yusei walked down the stairs confidently and met Trudge on the street. The gang was still looking out of the window, to see what Yusei was planning. Yusei looks at Trudge and says, "I needed you speak to Goodwin anyway."

"What's was that? You Satellite scumbag..." Trudge says walking over to Yusei and goes to grab him by the neck. But Yusei is too quick for him and grabs his hand before Trudge can and says, "You're going to take me to him."

Yusei walks past Trudge and goes to sit down in one of the cars, but before Yusei sits down, another officer whisper something in Trudge's ear. Trudge nods and send him away, Trudge turns to the open window with Luna, Leo, Katsumi, Yanagi and Tanner looking out.

"Oi, you need to come down as well!" Trudge says speaking to one of Yusei's friends.

Yusei looks up; wanting to know who else was meant to be coming.

"That's right, you, the Princess of Darkness, Goodwin wants you!" Trudge shouts. Yusei looks even more alarmed and goes to protest, but Trudge just shouts at him to be quiet.

"She isn't needed!" Yusei responds back, not wanting Katsumi involved as he didn't want her in danger.

Trudge scoffs at him, "Well Goodwin wants to see her, so tough."

While this was all going on, Katsumi had already climbed down the stairs and had walked over to Trudge and says, "Why does he need me, Trudge?"

Trudge and Yusei look at Katsumi, surprised at how fast she got here. "Katsumi, go back inside." Yusei said, not wanting Goodwin anywhere near her.

Katsumi sighs, "Relax, Yusei, maybe he knows what part I am in all of this."

Yusei still didn't looks happy, but he relaxed more when Katsumi sat by him in the car and held his hand.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Katsumi and Yusei were told to wait in a room, Katsumi sat down on one of the couches provided, while Yusei stayed standing, very alert.

"Calm down, Yusei, you're making me feel nervous." Katsumi said, patting a spot on the couch for Yusei to sit on.

Yusei shakes his head, he wanted to sit next to her, be close to her. But he was too much on high alert. When the door opened, Katsumi stood up very fast and walked over next to Yusei. It was Trudge and two other guards.

"When's Goodwin coming?" Yusei demands, as he was starting to get a little impatient.

"Don't be hasty. The director has his hands tied. If you're that bored, why don't I teach you a lesson with a duel until the director arrives? After all, if I defeat you, you Satellite scumbag...the title of King will be mine!" Trudge says with a smirk and acting very greedy.

Katsumi scoffed, "From what I've heard, Yusei's already beaten you, why would you want to go through that humiliation again."

Trudge scowls at her and says, "Why you little brat!" He was about to say more until a creepy little laugh was heard, it was Lazar.

"I'm afraid that will not do. Though, I do not believe the new King would lose to the likes of you." Lazar says.

'_Even if he is a little creep, he is right.' _Katsumi thought with a smirk.

"What!?" Trudge says, looking like he wanted to punch Lazar, just like everybody else. Lazar walks past Trudge and says to Katsumi and Yusei, "Sorry to keep you waiting. The director has sent me for you two."

Yusei and Katsumi look at each other and nod.

Lazar turns to Trudge and his two sheep, "Would you be so kind as to escort Jack out of hospital? It would seem like he would like to have a word with Jack as well."

Trudge salutes, "Understood, sir."

Lazar then leads Yusei and Katsumi away.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Lazar had taken us to a different location, in that location, Goodwin was standing outside. When Goodwin saw them, he began to walk towards them and said, "Yusei, Katsumi, it's time I told you the truth."

"Truth?" Yusei said confused. Not knowing what Goodwin is talking about.

Goodwin points to the unfinished bridge that would connect Satellite to Neo Domino City together if it was finished. Yusei and Katsumi look out into the distance and at the bridge posts that were set up.

"Allow me to ask you own thing." Goodwin says standing at the edge of the bridge with Yusei and Katsumi behind him.

'_Oh what I'd give to push him off.'_ Katsumi thought to herself, resisting the urge to push Goodwin off the bridge.

"Yusei, why do you ride a D-Wheel?" Goodwin asks, turning his head to the side to look slightly at Yusei.

Yusei looks at Goodwin on the side, standing in front of Katsumi and says, "I don't need to answer you." He says with a defiant look on his face.

Goodwin huffs slightly, but then turn back to face the sea, "This bridge was supposed to connect Satellite with the City. You built a D-Wheel with your own hands and crossed the sea. I sense that your fate is strong. Perhaps, one day, you will be the one who will connect this bridge."

Yusei turns to face Goodwin fully, "With your influence, you should be able to connect it."

"That I cannot do." Goodwin denies.

"But you have the money and the resources, how can you not?" Katsumi asks.

"For, I would be connecting the disaster in Satellite to the city." Goodwin says, very seriously.

"Disaster in Satellite?" Yusei repeats with confusion in his voice.

"Do you mean more than there already is?" Katsumi asked, looking just as confused as Yusei. Goodwin turns around and ignore Katsumi's question by saying, "It seems that it is time that I told you the truth."

"Like, you should have done from the start." Katsumi responded back. Goodwin just gives her a side glance.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

It was day time when Yusei, Goodwin and Katsumi were still standing at the unfinished bridge. With Katsumi and Yusei standing opposite Goodwin, Yusei speaks, "The truth you're referring to...is this?" Yusei says, pulling down his gloves and rolls up his sleeve to reveal his permanently tattooed tail birthmark.

Goodwin looks away from the birthmark and says, "Yes, the five-thousand year old legend of the Crimson Dragon."

Yusei takes a step forwards, feeling a little irritated, "And you expect me to believe in something that occult?"

"An unbelievable and mysterious fate has been lying dormant in this world, and Katsumi know that." Goodwin says looking at Katsumi.

Katsumi's eyes widen, "I don't know what you're talking about." Katsumi says shaking her head, she actually didn't know what in hells name he was talking about, and how could she know?

Goodwin grins and continues, "Yusei, you and Katsumi have met with one, have you not? A duelist with unknown powers, a Dark Signer?" He says turning to face Yusei.

Yusei immediately asks, desperate for answers, "You know about the Dark Signers? About that man with the spider-shaped birthmark!?"

"They are the arch nemeses to the Signers." Goodwin says bluntly, "Those who have revived after five-thousand years and possess the soul of the underworld. When the doors of the underworld open, the battle between Signers and Dark Signers for the world will begin."

"For the world?" Katsumi muses.

"Over a cycle of five-thousand years since the surface came to begin, the Signers and Dark Signers have repeated their same battle. And, in that battle five-thousand years ago, the People of the Stars, under the Crimson Dragon, borrows the powers of those five dragons, its servants, to seal the wickedness away in the Nazca Lines, and then lock the doors of the underworld." Goodwin explains.

As Goodwin was explaining this information, Katsumi couldn't help but feel that familiar ache in her heart. Her chest felt heavy and it felt hard to breath. Yusei looked at Katsumi and saw that she was in a terrible state, she was panting and looked like she couldn't keep herself up. She looked like she was going to collapse any minute.

Yusei wraps his arms around her waist to keep her up, and stop her from collapsing. Goodwin noticed Katsumi's state but continued, quite intrigued to see what would happen, "Afterwards, the Crimson Dragon was split into five parts and sealed in the human world." Goodwin says, finishing up his tale.

Katsumi had turned pale, ghostly pale, and this worried Yusei, but he needed to know this information. He felt guilty, but he needed this.

"This is the seal. And furthermore...what showed up on that Dark Signer's arms were Nazca Lines." Yusei says connecting the dots with Katsumi still in his arms.

"But why? Why is that now the battle between the Signers and Dark Signers staring again!?" Yusei asked.

"You are familiar with Momentum, which lies beneath the Kaiba Corporation, yes? It is a surreal engine which continues to create positive energy. But, even before it came into being, the very first Momentum existed in the deepest depths of Satellite." Goodwin says, looking intently at Katsumi, as her breathing had become stabilised and now looking healthier than she did before. But she was still trembling.

Goodwin was also quite interested about Katsumi's health, when he saw that she was slightly better he continued, "Seventeen years ago, the Momentum Investigation and Development Section, also known as M.I.D.S, activated the first Momentum, despite its control system being unperfected, because they put the interest of the city first."

Goodwin pauses to have a breather, but then continues, "And then...tragedy struck. Momentum, which was supposed to have a positive rotation, began a negative rotation. And, within the same instant, a tremendous energy that had been emitted in Nazca, the amount of energy was nearly identical to the energy that the Momentum had released."

"When the Dark Signer appears, the doors of the underworld are sure you are opened. After five-thousand years, the seal on the Dark Signer has long since weakened. The Old Momentum has started to become a door of the underworld. I am convinced that the five-thousand year old battle will once again resurface in this plain. To close the doors of the underworld, we must defeat the gatekeepers, the Dark Signers." Goodwin's says finishing up his tale and turning side ways to face Katsumi and Yusei.

"That's why you held the Fortune Cup, to awaken the Signers' powers." Katsumi says, now realising why Goodwin had done what he had done, but she still didn't trust him.

Yusei spoke, "Suppose we lose the battle with the Dark Signers..."

"Then the world will change. Into a world that follows the laws of the underworld, one which we all refer to has 'Hell'." Goodwin says back quickly.

"If the battle is going to be waged in Satellite, then you have to evacuate the citizens right away!" Yusei demands with a serious expression. Katsumi nodding her head in agreement.

"I cannot." Goodwin denies.

"Why does it seem like you won't do anything for Satellite?" Katsumi demands, feeling angry with his selfishness.

"If the people of Satellite are no longer there, they will seek new victims and make the city the setting for their battle instead, which would drag even more people into the situation." Goodwin says.

"Damn you! And you built Satellite knowing this!?" Yusei says, taking a step towards Goodwin. Katsumi, who had gained some strength back, tried to pull Yusei back. As much as she wanted to hit Goodwin, she couldn't let Yusei do it, at least not before her.

"You don't care if the residents of Satellite get sacrificed!?" Yusei says. Katsumi could feel the emotions that Yusei was expressing in his voice; Katsumi feels a tiny bit of pain in her heart again but ignores it.

Goodwin points to Satellite, "Do you want to save Satellite, Yusei?

"Of course he does." Katsumi answers back. Yusei nodded at her words, agreeing with her.

"Then, stop the Dark Signers! With your combined powers!" Goodwin says.

"Our powers?" Yusei says confused. Katsumi looks at both Goodwin and Yusei confused.

Goodwin turns his back, so his back is facing Yusei, "Wait! You said there were five Signers! That makes us short one!" Yusei says, making a very good point.

"That one will appear eventually. I'm sure of it." Goodwin says slowly.

Katsumi then asked the question that she had been holding back since this all started, "Goodwin, what am I in all of this?!"

Goodwin turns around and says with his eyes closed, "I do not know."

"You must! You seem you know about everything else." Katsumi says, breaking out of Yusei's arms.

"You wouldn't have called me here if you didn't know!" Katsumi shouts, in all honestly quite desperate for a bit of information that could help cure her curiosity.

Goodwin sighs, but relents, "I will tell you what I know. In the legend, there is mention of a girl, a very important girl. She is meant to be the strongest of all Signers as she is meant to possess something. I am under the belief that you are that girl."

Katsumi looks confused, "And how do you know this?" Yusei asks.

"All information on this girl is gone, destroyed. For a reason I believe for peoples safety. But I did find a warning, that if any other person than this girl controls the Crimson Void Dragon, they will be destroyed." Goodwin informs.

"My Darkland Crimson Void Dragon." Katsumi whispers and gets out her card and looks at it intently. Katsumi looks up and says, "But I have no trouble wielding this dragon...in fact, I feel connected to her whenever I summon her..."

Goodwin nods, "Then that confirms it, you are the girl that the legends are talking about."

"If I'm meant to be a Signer, where's my mark?" Katsumi asked. Goodwin looks down and says, "I'm sorry, I don't know anything else about the girl."

"Are you sure you know anything else?" Yusei asks a little sceptical. Goodwin sighs, they were perceptive alright, "I know this one other thing, and this girl has a connection to the entire Signers. What connection I don't know."

Katsumi then understands, "That's why I felt pain when Jack crashed off his bike when he lost his Duel!"

Goodwin nods.

"But I also felt a sharp about a week before I met Yusei, it felt as thought I was being shocked with electricity. How could have that been?" Katsumi asked, wanting to know why she felt so much pain.

"That may have been when I had to Duel Armstrong, every time I lost Life-points, I would get an electric shock." Yusei says, connecting the information together.

"Any other time, miss Katsumi?" Goodwin questions.

"When the Crimson Dragon appeared in the Fortune Cup...when Luna went into her month coma...and just then when you were mentioning the Crimson Dragon, I felt as though I couldn't breathe... I think something was wrong with Luna, and again a week before I met Yusei, that was the worst pain I had ever experienced." Katsumi says, looking at the floor with concentration. Yusei placed his hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

Goodwin nods, "Then you are indeed connected to the Signers." Goodwin turns away again, but this time a chopper appears, it opens its hatch to show Yusei's bike.

"I believe that it is time to fulfil your destiny, Yusei." Goodwin says with his back still turned. He then begins to walk away, leaving Yusei and Katsumi alone. Katsumi turns to Yusei and says, "You're leaving now, aren't you?"

Yusei nods, not looking Katsumi in the eyes, knowing that if he saw the sadness in them that he wouldn't want to leave.

Katsumi lets out a long sigh, "Alright." She says with a smile.

Yusei looks at Katsumi in slight shock.

"Just promise me, Yusei, that you'll come back." Katsumi says with her head bowed. Yusei steps closer to her, he lift her face gently with his hand to look at her in the eyes. They weren't sad like he had expected, they were full of hope and determination that he would return.

"I'll come back, don't you worry." Yusei says, and meaning every word. As they stared into each other eyes, they unconsciously began to lean in and their eyes began to close. Their lips were about to touch, until a cough interrupted them. Both Yusei and Katsumi jump away from each other, an identical blush were dusted on their faces.

They look to see an emotionless Goodwin, who didn't seem to care that he had ruined the moment.

"I'll be going." Yusei says, looking at Katsumi, but then looks away, remembering what they ere about to do. Katsumi was the same; accept a darker blush appeared when she thought about it.

Katsumi watched Yusei fly away in the plane, going to Satellite with a sad expression.

"Come back safely, Yusei." Katsumi whispers.


	13. The Dream and Pain

(13) The Dream and the Pain

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh 5D'S or anything else relating to Yugioh at all, all I own is my OC Katsumi and other OCs that can spice up the story. **

**Summary: ****Leo and Luna have an older sister called Katsumi. Katsumi is very protective about her younger siblings and doesn't want them getting hurt. But what will happen when she finds out about the Signers? Yusei/OC**

**By the way, I'm quite new to writing Fanfiction and don't feel that confident about writing about the actual duels that will take place. So I'm just going to skip them and say who the winner will be. **

**Now I know some people don't like reading dreams or flashback (I'm guilty for it as well), but this one is important as its going to be giving information about why she is important, so pay close attention. **

**Enjoy!**

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Katsumi lied there, in her bed that she had been provided, she was having a weird dream. But instead of tossing and turning, she laid there completely still.

_**Katsumi's Dream **_

_Katsumi was in a weird place, everything looked hazy and the clouds were a mysterious purple, just like when the Crimson Dragon appeared in the stadium. Besides the sky, everything else was a hazy red colour. She looked at the floor and saw that she was floating. _

_Katsumi waved her arms frantically, feeling that she should be panicking, but she wasn't, in fact she was rather peaceful. _

"_Hello? Is anyone there?" Katsumi called. She couldn't see anyone, so she wasn't expecting an answer. _

_But she got one. _

"_**Hello, mistress."**__ Said a powerful, but feminine voice. _

_Katsumi jumped slightly, she was able to turn around and saw...her Darkland Crimson Void Dragon. _

"_Darkland Crimson Void Dragon..." Katsumi says, with a breathless tone in her voice. _

"_What am I doing here?" Katsumi asks as she snaps out of her shock. _

_It seemed as though her Dragons smiled, but she couldn't tell. Her Dragon looks like the Stardust Dragon, accept it is black and crimson coloured, and where it is purple on the Stardust Dragon it is yellow. There are also obsidian jewels surrounding this dragon on its neck and back. _

"_**You seemed distressed, mistress. You seem to be in need of answers." **__Her dragon said. _

_Katsumi nods. _

"_**Then ask away, my mistress."**__ Her dragon says, bowing her head in a sign of respect. _

"_Am I the girl in the legend, the one that is the only person who can wield you?" Katsumi asks, sure Goodwin had told her that she was, but she doesn't trust him. _

_Her dragon nods her large head, __**"You are. If anyone else is to use me in battle, they will perish."**_

"_Why's that?" Katsumi asked curiously. _

"_**That is because no one can control my power. I am the sister dragon to the Crimson Dragon, he is my brother. Only you can control me." **__Her dragon explained. _

"_So that's why I felt drawn into you when I first saw your card... I felt as though I had a connection to you." Katsumi says, now realising why she felt connected to her. _

_This brought Katsumi to her most important question, "What am I exactly in all of this? Everyone has a specific part, so what am I?" _

_The dragon was silent for a moment before answering, "__**You are the most important piece of the puzzle, mistress. Without you, my brother cannot be raised...you hold his very soul in your heart."**_

_Katsumi's eyes widen, "His soul..." _

"_**That is why you are connected to the Signers so strongly, because you hold his very essence in you. If they are hurt, then you will experience the same pain."**__ Her dragon explains. _

"_Well that explains why... but how come I was chosen?" Katsumi asked again. _

_Her dragon seemed reluctant to answer this, but she did eventually, __**"Originally, the Crimson Dragon was going to pick your sister, Luna. But when he went to seal his powers in the sleeping girl, you appeared and refused the Crimson Dragon to go any further. I must say, mistress, you gave him quite the argument. I have never seen anyone argue with my brother and win, well besides me." **__Her dragon says with a grin. _

_Katsumi's jaw dropped, "I fought off the Crimson Dragon." _

_Her dragon nods, __**"He then thought that you would be a better vessel, because apparently you reminded him of me."**_

_Katsumi grins at herself at this. _

"_**And he was right, he chose you as the Soul of the Crimson Dragon, and you haven't disappointed any of us."**__ Her dragon says. _

_Katsumi smiles and asks, "If I'm meant to be a Signer, then how come I don't have a Signer birthmark like everyone else?"_

"_**That is because your powers haven't truly awoken." **__Her dragon says. _

"_When will my powers awaken?" Katsumi asks, wanting to know the answer. _

"_**When you will experience true sorrow, when that sorrow causes you so much pain that the powers will have choice but to awaken."**__ Her dragon says cryptically. _

_Katsumi glares, "Can you not speak in riddles?!" She says exaggerating. She didn't understand what that meant._

_Her Dragon chuckled at her mistress. _

_Katsumi sighs and gives up, knowing that she isn't going to get any more answers out of her dragon on that question, so she moved on. _

"_What's with the pain in my heart whenever something happens? Like when the Crimson Dragon appeared in the Fortune Cup... and whenever someone the other Signer marks appear." Katsumi asks with her head tilted with interest. _

"_**That is because your body isn't ready yet, my mistress. It is not your fault though, my dear. It's just simply that a human body cannot contain something as powerful as the essence of the Crimson Dragon."**__ Her dragon says, a little sad that her mistress had to go through so much pain and suffering. _

"_Then how can I control it?" Katsumi asks boldly. Her dragon seems surprised by her question and didn't know how to respond at first, but then answers, __**"No one has ever asked me that question before... so I don't really know how to answer that question, my apologies my mistress."**_

_Katsumi shakes her head, "It isn't your fault." Katsumi then remembers something, she doesn't usually sleep, and when she does, a masculine voice talks to her, so she asks. _

"_Whenever I go to sleep, I hear a powerfully masculine voice. Obviously it isn't you, so who is it?" Katsumi asks, wanting to know the person who has been haunting her dreams for years. _

_Her dragon seemed surprised by this and says, __**"I believe that would be my brother. But he has never tried to contact any of his vessels; he's usually just leaves them to me."**_

"_It was the Crimson Dragon who hasn't stopped badgering me since I was nine years old!" Katsumi shouts is surprise, not expecting that at all. _

_Her dragon nods her large head and asks, __**"Mistress, do you know the legend?"**_

_Katsumi nods, "Yes, Goodwin told me it. Though I don't trust him, I think he told the truth." _

"_**It is best that you do not trust that man, my brother isn't a fan of him."**__ Her dragon replied, seeming a little angry that Goodwin's name was mentioned. _

"_**However I don't believe he told you your side of the legend mistress."**__ Her dragon responds, already knowing the answer. _

_Katsumi nods her head, "He said all records of this girl in the legends were destroyed." _

"_**For good reason too." **__Her dragon replies back mysteriously, __**"It was destroyed because this Signer needs to be kept a secret."**_

"_Why does it need to be kept a secret?" Katsumi asks. _

"_**Because if anyone where to find out about you, then they would try and use you. They would try to kill you, and without you, my brother cannot be revived." **__Her dragon says back seriously. _

"_Like the Dark Signers." Katsumi says. Her dragon shivers at the name and says, __**"Don't say that! Their names have power!"**_

_Katsumi looked surprised at first, but then understood, she was scared. _

"_**One of my best friends was sealed with **__**them,**__** which I can never forgive."**__ Her dragon hisses, the memory of her friend being sealed away still was salt to the opened wounds, even five-thousand years later. ___

"_**Mistress, I believe that it is time for you to return, but I promise, the next time you sleep, I will be here for more answer."**__ Her Dragon says, nudging her in affection. _

"_But wait, I still have more questions!" Katsumi says, not ready to go yet. _

"_**Until next time..."**__ Her dragon's voice said as the dream faded away. _

**End Dream **

Katsumi woke up and sat up in alarm, feeling as though something was wrong. She looks around and sees that Luna was awake, and her birthmark was glowing. Leo was awakened and saw it too; Katsumi got out of bed and went to Luna, to see if she was ok.

"Luna, are you alright?" Katsumi asks her sister, kneeling down on the floor so that she can see her sister's face clearly.

"Yusei..." Luna whispers, believe that there was something wrong with Yusei.

"What?" Katsumi asked confused.

"I think he's dueling." Luna says, but she looked just as confused at Katsumi did.

'_Could be dueling a Dark Signer again?'_ Katsumi thought to herself.

"Luna, are you ok?" Leo asks going to sit next to his sister.

"I'm fine; I'm just worried about Yusei." Luna says with a sad smile.

The door to the sibling's temporary room opened, it was Tanner and Yanagi. "What are you all up for, its midnight?" Tanner says looking tired, even Yanagi looked like he was sleeping while standing.

"Luna's birthmark started to glow!" Leo exclaimed. This woke Yanagi right up with interest, "Really?"

Luna nods, "Yusei's dueling someone."

"And it might be Dark Signer." Katsumi says standing up and informing them. Katsumi had already told them what Goodwin had told her, so they were well informed. But she was debating about telling them about her dream.

Just then, she felt a pain in her heart again, Yusei must have been hurt! The pain began to build up, slowly, Katsumi then began breathing through her nose to try and relive some of the pain.

"Ah! The birthmark is disappearing! Could something have happened to Yusei?" Leo asks frantically.

"I have no clue, but for some reason..." Luna began to say. But Luna was interrupted when Katsumi lurched forwards and screamed in pain, in agony. She felt as though she has been hit by a truck.

"Katsumi!" Everyone shout, worried about her.

Katsumi continues to shout in pain, holding her heart. It felt a burning sensation pass through her chest, as though she was on fire. Katsumi fell to the floor, still holding her chest, were her heart would be. She just wanted this pain to end!

If no one in the room was awake then they were awake now, her screaming wasn't as loud as it was in the Fortune Cup, but it defiantly wasn't quiet.

The pain was becoming too much for Katsumi to handle, it kept on getting worse and worse, and eventually she passed out from the pain, with everyone shouting her name as she lay motionlessly on the floor.

The only sign that she wasn't dead was her heavy breathing and her scrunched up with pain face, with sweat running down her face and tears threatening to fall. Her teeth were clenched and her eyes squinted, her mouth twitching, as though she was going to scream again.


	14. Kidnapped!

(14) Kidnapped!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh 5D'S or anything else relating to Yugioh at all, all I own is my OC Katsumi and other OCs that can spice up the story. **

**Summary: ****Leo and Luna have an older sister called Katsumi. Katsumi is very protective about her younger siblings and doesn't want them getting hurt. But what will happen when she finds out about the Signers? Yusei/OC**

**By the way, I'm quite new to writing Fanfiction and don't feel that confident about writing about the actual duels that will take place. So I'm just going to skip them and say who the winner will be. **

**Enjoy!**

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

After the fiasco of what happened at Saiga's hideout, Tanner, Yanagi, Leo and Luna decided that it was best for them to head back to the Tops. Tanner and Yanagi packed their bags, since Tanner was the strongest, he was carrying Katsumi and his bag.

Tanner and Yanagi wanted to take Katsumi to a hospital, but Leo and Luna told them no. Katsumi didn't like hospitals, and if they took her there and she woke up, she'd freak. Katsumi hadn't woken up yet, so she was still passed out on Tanner's shoulders, still in pain.

Everyone now and again, there would be a gasp of pain that be elicited from her and she was still breathing heavily, but she didn't look to be in that much pain from before.

When Tanner entered the Tops, he immediately placed her down onto one of the couches. As she was places down; she groaned signalling that she was waking up. When Katsumi opened her eyes, she saw that she was in the Tops, back to her home.

She woke up to people talking; she sat up and felt a sharp pain. She winced, but stood up none the less. Luna saw her sister standing up and said, "Katsumi!"

This caught everyone else's attention as they looked at her. Katsumi still looked pale, and was in her PJs, which consisted of long royal blue pants and a white tank top and no socks. Katsumi also seemed to be holding her top where her heart is, but she looked better than last night.

"Katsumi, how are you feeling?" Leo asks concerned for his sister.

"I'm feeling better Leo, better than I was last night." She says inhaling and exhaling slowly, making sure that her lungs got enough oxygen. Katsumi looked down at her attire and saw that she was in her PJs, "I'll be back in one moment, and just let me changed first." Katsumi says walking away, as she walked away, Katsumi continued to wince.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Katsumi came back into the room in her usual attire which consisted of white tank top with a short black baggy top over the white tank top. She wore black tight shorts that went to her knees with a white short skirt over the shorts and black boots; she also wore black and white gloves that went up to her elbow.

When Katsumi walked back into the room she saw Tanner, Leo and Luna sitting on the couch, while Yanagi was standing behind them. When she was close enough she heard Tanner says, "I'd doubt it. If Aki Izayoi is on our side, that'd mean the Arcadia Movement would be on our side as well."

"What's the 'Arcadia Movement'?" Leo asks.

Katsumi intercepts, "It's an organisation made by Sayer. It's the home to many physic duelists who don't have homes to go back to because they have been abandoned. In that place they allow the physic duelist to duel freely and with no trouble at all."

Everyone turns around to look at Katsumi, "You sure know a lot about them, I've only ever heard rumours." Says Tanner with his arms crossed.

"That's because I have the unfortunate luck of knowing Sayer." Katsumi says with disgust on her face.

"Why is Aki-san there?" Luna asks innocently.

"Who knows? She might have her reasons." Tanner says.

"Probably didn't have accepting parents, or maybe she doesn't just simply have any." Katsumi says, listing a few reasons why.

Leo thinks for a moment before asking, "Hey, let's all try asking big sis Aki to cooperate with us!"

"What?" Tanner asks a little stunned.

Katsumi glared at the wall as the dull ache of pain didn't go away, but she just ignored it.

"We don't need to distrust them from the start, right?" Leo asks, looking at everyone for encouragement.

Katsumi says, "Leo, remember we met Sayer before. You thought he was a shady character." Katsumi didn't want Luna or Leo anywhere near Sayer, but where Leo was going with this conversation means that a confrontation was going to be inevitable.

Leo waved it off, "People change."

'_Not him though, he won't ever change.'_ Katsumi thought bitterly.

Everyone seemed to agree with him though and decided to go for it. Yanagi asked, "Boy how can we get into contact with the Arcadia Movement?"

Katsumi saw that there was no changing his mind and said, "I can talk to him."

Everyone looks at her, Leo says, "Really?!"

Katsumi nods, "If it will make you happy."

"How do you have their number?" Tanner asks with his eyes narrowed.

"I know a guy." Katsumi says with a grin and takes out her mobile phone.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Katsumi had been successful in contacting Sayer, as soon as they heard it was Katsumi, she got immediate access. She knew too much to be ignored.

They had agreed to meet up in a fancy restaurant. Everyone else had gotten dressed up for the occasion, but Katsumi refused too. So she just went in with her normal attire. She got a few strange looks, but she didn't care.

Currently they were sat at a table, Sayer on one end and Katsumi at another. Luna and Yanagi were closer to Katsumi, while Tanner and Leo were closer to Sayer. Katsumi didn't like Leo begin close Sayer, but she held it in this once. They needed Aki's cooperation.

Katsumi still didn't trust Sayer; he had been glancing at her, smirking at her with a look of victory on his face. It made Katsumi want to punch him.

'_What is he planning? He keeps looking at me, and then Luna for a bit. If he even touches a hair on her head, I'll kill him!'_ Katsumi thought to herself as she glared at Sayer.

Leo was telling Sayer all about the Dark Signers, when he had finished his tale, Sayer said, "Very well. We shall give you our utmost cooperation."

Katsumi glared, _'He's up to something.'_

"Really!?" Leo says with excitement that one of his plans actually worked.

"The Arcadia Movement has merely been conducting experiments on Psychic Dueling, but lately, some wild rumours have arisen and it has been bothering. We are glad to be of service." Sayer says with a convincing smile, it convinced everyone but Katsumi. She just glared at the other side of the table, not trust a word he was saying.

Sayer stands up, "Right, I shall send for her. I will return shortly. Excuse me." Sayer says walking out with the doors closing behind him.

"How's that for you? Just like I thought! I told you he's not a bad guy." Leo says with a grin.

Katsumi never said anything; she kept her thoughts to herself.

"I can't believe that talk went swimmingly." Yanagi says with a smirk on his face. Tanner grins back, "Unexpected, alright. But, we probably should let down our guard." Tanner's expression changes form the grin to serious. Katsumi thought the exact same thing.

"Come on, you've got to stop that. Grown-ups are so skeptical!" Leo says with confidence.

"We have reasons to be." Katsumi says seriously.

"Anyway, where's the food? I'm starving here!" Leo practically shouts in happiness.

"Leo, sit down quietly!" Luna says as Leo begins to yawn, then everyone begins to nods off.

'_**It's sleeping gas, Katsumi.' **_The Darkland Crimson Void Dragon said to Katsumi. Katsumi looks up and dashes for the door in alarm and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. As she hit the door, she began to feel sleepy, but she fought it off and continued to hit the door.

But it was too late, she had breathed in too much. Her vision went black when the door opened to reveal Sayer and two other people.

"You...bastard..." Katsumi uttered before she was out for the count.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Katsumi felt herself wake up again, she also woke up on a couch again, and when she looked up she saw Luna... and Aki!

"Luna!" Katsumi says rushing over to Luna's side. Who was standing by Aki, watching something?

"Katsumi!" Luna says rushing to her sister and hugging her.

Katsumi looks over to Aki to see her staring at her. In Aki's eyes, they held jealousy and something, but she couldn't detect the other emotion. She looked like a marionette, and Sayer was the one pulling the strings.

Aki turned around.

Luna looked up at her sister, "Katsumi...its Leo."

Katsumi looks alarmed and looks out of the glass; she saw Leo with a metal hat and conductors on him...and was facing Sayer!

"That bastard! He's trying to see if has any powers!" Katsumi shouts.

Aki glares at her, "Be quiet."

Katsumi snaps back, "That's my little brother you bitch, if anyone hurt him, I'm killing you all!" Katsumi hisses at Aki with hatred in her eyes. Aki had never seen anyone so angry. Her arm ached, almost as though it was giving her a warning to back down, she did just that.

Katsumi felt the anger swirling around in her heart, it made her wince. Katsumi saw that when Leo's monsters were destroyed, he felt it. This made her even angrier, causing her to growl slightly.

"Leo! Why are you being so mean!?" Luna asks Aki.

Aki answers calmly, "This is a test. If he faces a dilemma, there also a chance that his powers might awaken."

"But he doesn't have any powers!" Katsumi shouted in anger, making both Aki and Luna flinch by her tone. Luna had never seen her sister this angry... but she also noticed something different about Katsumi, her bronze eyes... looked slightly red.

Her anger was only even more fuelled when she saw Leo cry in pain, this made her growl even louder. Luna and Aki's mark began to glow even brighter, they both looked at Katsumi and saw her red eyes, and they took a step back in fear.

When Leo lost the Duel and he went unconscious, Katsumi lost it, all she was seeing was red. Flames appeared in her hands, which she used to blast thought the glass. With a growl she jumped though the hole to attack Sayer.

When Sayer saw her, he smirked. But that was until he saw her eyes... and the huge flames in her hands. He took a step back in fear, knowing that he had pushed Leo to far... and in a result... made Katsumi angry.

Katsumi flew for him, grabbing him by the arm, and causing him to cry out in pain as the flames engulfed his wrists, they weren't like normal flames, and they felt like hot, boiling lava.

When people appeared behind Katsumi, she just turned around and swiped them away, just like if they were annoying flies. Katsumi turned back to Sayer and went for his face. But he managed to escape with only three long bleeding scratches on his face and his hair signed.

Katsumi advanced on him again... until someone hit her with a tranquiliser... one that could take down a horse. The redness in her eyes disappeared along with the flames in her hands. She groaned and collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

When Katsumi woke up again, she was in a bed; she looked around as saw Aki in the room.

"Aki!" Katsumi says, surprised to see Aki, after she had called her a bitch.

"I see you finally woke up." Aki said calmly with no emotion in her eyes.

Katsumi looks at Aki and says, "Aki, I'm sorry that I called you a bitch, I didn't mean it... I was just so angry that I saw Leo getting hurt...that I lashed out." Katsumi says sincerely, meaning every word.

Aki's expression didn't change, "Its fine, I'm used to it."

Katsumi shakes her head, "Well you shouldn't have to be used to it. Aki, you're a really nice person, I know you are...you just have to let people in." Katsumi says looking at Aki's facial expression.

"I have Sayer, that's all I need." Aki denies.

"Aki, he's evil. You saw what he did to Leo... he didn't care." Katsumi says, getting out of the bed.

Aki shakes her head, "It was a test."

"Some test that was!" Katsumi shouts back, her anger building up again, but she repressed it.

"This will be yours and Luna's new home." Aki says, going to walk out, but stops.

"And what of Leo, Tanner and Yanagi?" Katsumi asks.

"Leo and Luna's safety has been assured. But I do not know of a Yanagi or Tanner." Aki says, turning to face Katsumi.

"Aki... you asked me for help... do you still want help?" Katsumi asked, knowing that this was going to be delicate.

"No, I don't need your help." Aki denies, turning her back to Katsumi.

"Then why did you ask for it?" Katsumi asks.

Aki gritted her teeth, "Because... you tricked me into believing you."

Katsumi shakes her head, "I don't lie Aki, and I'm not that type of person."

"Whatever." Aki says walking out, leaving Katsumi on her own.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Katsumi was sitting in the room that had been provided for her. She was sitting on the bed when she heard someone slamming on the door; she looks at the door in alarm and stands up. She had been worried sick about Luna and Leo, especially after those earthquakes, but for some reason Katsumi was under the impression that they weren't normal earthquakes.

Katsumi was right when she felt a familiar ache in her heart, the ache when Luna had said Yusei was in a Duel, more than likely with a Dark Signer.

The door burst open; it was Tanner, Yanagi, Luna and Leo!

"Guys!" Katsumi shouts in surprise and rushes to hug Luna and Leo, she had been worried sick about them!

"We need to get out of here." Tanner says rushing them; he just wanted to get out of this building.

Everyone nods in agreement.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} **

Everyone was running down the stairs, trying to find an exit when Luna's mark began to glow and the ache in Katsumi's heart returned.

"It's Aki-san." Luna says, running in the opposite direction in which Tanner had led them. Katsumi ran after Luna so see Aki with the rest of the gang following close behind.

After running for a while, they all came to a stop, Aki was dueling a Dark Signer called Misty.

"Its Aki Izayoi, you mean?" Tanner asks confused.

"Who's she facing?" Leo asks.

As Misty draws her card, Luna saw her birthmark, Luna says, "That birthmark, it's one of those Wicked Gods that fought against the Crimson Dragon!"

"Then, that's one of the Dark Signers that Katsumi and Yusei told us about!" Tanner says.

Yanagi panics, "Hold on, you mean Misty!? That's the world's top model, Misty, isn't it!?"

"What!?" Everyone shouts in union, very surprised to find this out.

As Misty was about to summon her most powerful monster, Luna's birthmark began to hurt and so did Katsumi's heart. A red familiar bubble began to form itself around the gang, both being admitted for Luna's mark and Katsumi.

"What's this?" Tanner asks as he touches the bubble.

"I don't know what it is, but I think it's protecting us." Katsumi says.

Luna nods, "I can feel it, this light is protecting is!"

During the Duel, the building began to collapse, so Tanner picked up Leo, Luna and Yanagi and rushed for an exit with Katsumi following behind as she didn't want to get crushed.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

They had all made it outside the building safely, and when they did, they noticed Jack ride up to them. As much as Katsumi hated him she shouted, "Jack, Aki's still in there, you have to save her!"

"What?!" Jack shouts in alarm, but does what he is told and goes to get Aki.

A few moments later, Jack emerges with Aki on his bike, he rides up to the gang. Katsumi glares at Jack with hatred when she remembered what he said to her, called her a cheat. When Tanner took Aki off the bike and Jack got off the bike, Katsumi lunged for Jack.

She punched Jack Atlas in the face.

The sheer force of the punch sent Jack back, when he was on the floor he looked and said, "What the hell was that for?!"

Katsumi glared at him, "That was for calling me a cheat!"

Jack eyes widen and realised what she said was true, he had called her cheat when she had won the Duel. Jack relaxed and looked down on the floor, "I sorry..."

"Oh and now you're going to be deny – wait what?!" Katsumi shouts, she thought he was going to deny it, but he actually apologised!

"I said I'm sorry!" Jack shouts back standing up.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Jack?!" Katsumi says in shock, the Jack she knew would never have apologised.

Jack smirks, "What, did you miss the old me?"

Katsumi growls, "Never."

Tanner interrupts by coughing, "I'd hate to interrupt, but we need to get Aki to a hospital."

Jack and Katsumi glare at each other and huff turning away from one another. But they obeyed Tanner and brought Aki to a hospital.


	15. Opening Aki's Heart

(15) Opening Aki's Heart

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh 5D'S or anything else relating to Yugioh at all, all I own is my OC Katsumi and other OCs that can spice up the story. **

**Summary: ****Leo and Luna have an older sister called Katsumi. Katsumi is very protective about her younger siblings and doesn't want them getting hurt. But what will happen when she finds out about the Signers? Yusei/OC**

**By the way, I'm quite new to writing Fanfiction and don't feel that confident about writing about the actual duels that will take place. So I'm just going to skip them and say who the winner will be. **

**Enjoy!**

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

After Jack, Katsumi, Leo and Luna had taken Aki to the hospital, they were told to wait outside. Katsumi started to feel pain and couldn't stay standing, so she was sitting on one of the chairs that the hospital had provided. Katsumi had ended up in getting hurt in the process to of Aki being hurt due to the bond that the Katsumi has to the birthmarks.

Currently Katsumi was awake, unlike Aki, who was lying in a bed in the middle of the room while some doctors worked around her. Katsumi was sitting on a chair outside the room, with Leo, Luna, and even Jack.

Even if Jack and Katsumi didn't like each other, they tolerated each other, especially after the scene of Katsumi punching Jack, if anything Jack felt respect for the woman. However, Jack acted different when he saw Katsumi in pain. Katsumi then had no other option than to tell him and Luna. She told him and Luna that she held a bond with each and every Signer, if they got hurt, she got hurt.

However she never told Jack or Luna that she was the Soul, she didn't know if she was supposed to since it is meant to be kept a secret.

Just then two people into where they were standing, a woman and a man. The woman looked like Aki, so it must be her mother and the man was probably her father. When the doctor came out of the room, they rushed over, while Leo, Luna, Katsumi and Jack listened in.

"We are her parents." Aki's mother said.

"Please, what's our daughter's condition?" Aki's father asked.

The doctor said, "Well. We've tried everything we could. Please, follow me." He said leading them into Aki's room. It didn't seem to be good news that they were telling the as the mother looked like she was going to cry.

Luna and Leo looked at the scene sadly, "We're Signers, one and the same, but I'm guessing there's nothing we can do. Nothing will get the message to Aki-san's heart..." Luna says sadly.

"The only thing we have in common is that we have a birthmark. We know nothing of each other, and we aren't eager to lean of each other, either." Jack says bluntly.

Katsumi agrees, "We all have different upbringings, some more harsh than others." Katsumi says looking at Jack.

Jack glares at Katsumi, which she returns.

"But, if I know him right..." Jack says walking forward to Aki's parents. It looks like he told them good news. Aki's parents look at Katsumi, Katsumi raised an eyebrow at their stares, and then clicks onto what Jack might have told them.

Katsumi limps into the room, with every step she took, it felt painful. Aki's parents are the first to speak, "You can help Aki?" The mom asks desperately.

"I can... but only with the help of Yusei Fudo." Katsumi says, and then her legs fail her. But luckily Jack was there to catch her; he held her bridle style, as Katsumi had become too weak to stand. Aki's condition had really taken a toll on her.

She whispers to Jack, "If Yusei doesn't get through to her; I'm going to end up in the same state as her."

"That would be a blessing." Jack says with a smirk.

Katsumi huffs, she would have punched him again, but she felt too weak.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Katsumi was still in Jack's arms, she had turned even paler than before. Yusei needed to get here, and fast, before she also fell into a coma. Every time Katsumi went to nod off, Jack would shake her to wake her up, just making sure she didn't fall into a coma.

Jack didn't know what part she played in all of this, but he felt connected to her. He didn't like seeing her in this condition, this wasn't Katsumi; this Katsumi was weak and fragile, while the other Katsumi was strong and had a sharp tongue and a mean right hook, something Jack knew form experience.

Just then, footsteps were heard, it was Yusei and Aki's father.

Yusei saw Katsumi in Jack's arms and felt alarmed, she hated Jack, and so why was she in his arms. That's when he noticed the condition she was in. He rushed past Aki's father and went straight to Jack and Katsumi.

"What happened?" Yusei asked, very worried for Katsumi.

"The connection she has to Aki is killing her... she's going to end up in the same position as her if you don't help Aki." Jack explains.

Yusei clenched his fists as more determination strikes him.

"Yusei..." Katsumi whispers weakly.

"I'm here, Katsumi." Yusei says, stepping closer.

"Good, now-" Katsumi begins to say, but is stopped when she screams in pain, the pain in her heart making its appearance again.

"Katsumi!" Yusei and Jack say, not expecting this.

"Hurry up and save her already!" Katsumi shouts, clenching her shirt here her heart should be, and Jack's coat.

"Her pain, her anguish, I can feel it all." Katsumi whispers in pain.

Yusei nods and runs into the same room ask Aki, wanting to stop Katsumi's pain. They all walk into the room and Yusei walks up to Aki.

Yusei removes his glove and wipes away the tear that had appeared in her face. When this contact happened Yusei and Aki's birthmark glowed... and Aki woke up.

It was that easy.

The pain in Katsumi's heart disappeared slightly. She tugged Jack and signalled to let her down, he was hesitant at first but did as he was told.

Katsumi walked over to where Yusei was standing, he was happy to see that Katsumi was looking better and out of Jack's arms.

Aki sat up, "Yusei, Katsumi...you came to rescue me?" She asks in a daze.

"Aki..." Aki's father said, happy you see his daughter awake.

When Aki saw her father, a look of shock and hate passed thought her eyes, Katsumi felt this and tried to breath, the emotions were overwhelming.

"Why are you here!? I no longer need you! I have Sayer-" Aki said, her clam facade cracking. She then remembers that Sayer is dead... he couldn't have survived that fall.

Aki clenched her head with her hands, "Sayer... Sayer, he's... he's gone!" Aki says with a glazed look of tears in her eyes.

"Sayer had told me! That I wouldn't have to think anymore! That he would think for me!" Aki says, taking her hands away from her head and curling herself into a ball and then standing up.

"Aki, calm down!" Katsumi says. Katsumi could feel her emotions swirling around.

"Sayer... Sayer, he...gave me the only thing my dad deprived me off! My... my place! And now that I've lost my place, you're here to laugh at me again, right?! Then I'll show you..." Aki says, taking a step forward with tears in her eyes, she then pushes Katsumi into Yusei, knocking them back.

They didn't fall over, but Yusei kept a hold on Katsumi to keep her steady.

"...Just one more time! The power of a monster!" Aki says jumping away for that she was a fair enough distance away. She then activated her Duel Disk, indicating what she wanted.

"Aki, I'm immune to your powers! And you not a monster!" Katsumi says reminding Aki.

"Stop this, Izayoi! Your father is in pain as well!" Yusei says.

"Weren't you two the people who said that Signers, friends, would show me the way? You two are an enemy! An enemy of mine!" Aki shouts, her emotions swirling like a hurricane and Katsumi could feel each and every one of them.

"You're an enemy who snatched my place away from me!" Aki accused as she placed one of her cards down on her Duel Disk. It sent a strong gust of wind, which knocked over Aki's parents and Leo and Luna into Jack, who stood strong.

"Leo, Luna!" Katsumi shouts as she saw Jack keeping them from being blown away. To her, this felt like a gentle breeze, but not to them.

"Aki!" Aki's father shouted in worry for his daughter.

Aki's emotional turmoil had become too much for Katsumi. Her legs gave way again, Yusei looked at Katsumi alarmed.

"I'm fine Yusei. But I'm not in the condition to Duel Aki; you're going to need to do it." Katsumi says breathlessly. Aki's powers may not have been able to affect her, but her emotions sure did.

Yusei nods and says, "The only way my voice will reach Aki's heart will need to be thought duelling." He then puts his glove back on and activates his Duel Disk.

Aki agrees with an almost villainous look on her face, "That's right. We're no friends! We are indeed destined to fight!"

"No you're not! This Duel with prove that you guys can be friends!" Katsumi shouts from the floor.

"DUEL!" Both Aki and Yusei shout.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Yusei had won the Duel. There were many times during that Duel that Katsumi screamed in pain. Aki's confusion and anguish had affected Katsumi, but she was able to cope. She had also noticed that she was building up a tolerance for pain; it still hurt like a bitch, but not as much as the first time.

At the end of the Duel, Aki's father had realised how much pain he had inflicted on his daughter by being scared of her and now they had reconciled. Katsumi was now able to stand up with the help of Yusei, who had an arm wrapped around her waist.

"I missed you." Katsumi says, wrapping her own arm around him and giving him a side hug, which he returned.

"Me too." Yusei says with grin and tightening his grip on her slightly.

Yusei and Katsumi walked over to Aki and her father, "Aki, you father said he accepts you." Yusei says to Aki.

"That means if you want it to be so, that can be your 'place.'" Katsumi says finishing his sentence.

"Think for yourself, and draw a conclusion." Yusei says. Aki looks at Katsumi and Yusei with realisation, now knowing that her family is where she belongs.

"My place...is right here." Aki says with tears in her eyes looking at her parents.

Leo cheers as he and Luna ran over to Aki, her father, Yusei and Katsumi. Leo then says with wild gestures, "I knew that mark was a bond of friendship! I don't have one, but, still..." Leo then finishes his expression with a sheepish look while scratching his head.

Yusei looks at his exposed birthmark and says, "All of us are drawn to this birthmark, and then become friends."

"So that means it's not a 'wretched mark.'" Katsumi says looking ay Aki with a grin, which she returned slowly.

"But...I had a friend I once trusted... I still hold those feelings in my heart..." Aki admits looking at the floor while closing her eyes.

"I had a friend like that too. His thought and mine didn't see eye to eye and we drifted apart." Yusei says. Katsumi thought he meant Jack, so she looks at him. Jack glared at her and shook his head indicating that it wasn't him.

"We can't see how these thoughts will take their course now. But, since we used to call each other friend, I'll gear up for the wrist and press forward." Yusei replies wisely.

"Yusei..." Aki whispers.

"Aki." Katsumi says, feeling stronger so that she didn't need to rely on Yusei broke free from his strong embrace and kneeled down next to her.

"I promise you that I will never betray your trust, if you ever need me, I'll be here for you." Katsumi says honestly.

"Katsumi..." Aki says as her tears now cascade down her face. She lunged into Katsumi arms and cried, cried for all these years that she felt abandoned and lost, knowing that her new friends wouldn't betray her.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} **

**This chapter actually made me feel sick with how cheesy this was, but I hoped you enjoyed it my lovely viewers!**


	16. Goodwin's Manor

(16) Goodwin's Manor

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh 5D'S or anything else relating to Yugioh at all, all I own is my OC Katsumi and other OCs that can spice up the story. **

**Summary: ****Leo and Luna have an older sister called Katsumi. Katsumi is very protective about her younger siblings and doesn't want them getting hurt. But what will happen when she finds out about the Signers? Yusei/OC**

**By the way, I'm quite new to writing Fanfiction and don't feel that confident about writing about the actual duels that will take place. So I'm just going to skip them and say who the winner will be. **

**Enjoy!**

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Currently, Katsumi, Yusei, Aki and Mina stood in a dark room with video's playing. In the video was evidence showing that the Arcadia Movement were actually kidnapping the children and doing live testing on them, which resulted into them being shocked.

"This is what we discovered from the half-destroyed Arcadia Movements headquarters, yesterday." Mina says showing them the evidence.

"There were details concerning the children adducted by the Arcadia Movement and the live testing conducted in their facility recorded." Mina explains as Katsumi stared intently at the recording. She knew one of the children that were being electrocuted, she saw it when she was only a child, and Sayer had threatened to do the same to her, leaving Katsumi terrified.

Aki couldn't look at the screen, which Katsumi didn't blame her for. In fact Katsumi wished she could do the same, but she couldn't.

Katsumi and Yusei watched Aki's reaction, she seemed to be in shock and horror, finding out what Sayer had done.

"The Public Security Maintenance Bureau has conducted investigations on this case, but this will be powerful, supporting evidence." Mina says. Seeming quite indifferent to the video she had witness, as though she didn't care.

"Sayer only picked people with more heightened abilities." Katsumi says bitterly, Yusei looked at her worriedly and Aki seemed surprised by her tone.

Mina nodded, "He formulated a plan to refine them, so that they could use their powers, even outside dueling and send them off into war-torn regions as soldiers."

"Aki, you were one of them." Mina says showing her information to Aki so she could see the evidence.

Mina then turns to Katsumi, "He was then planning to bring you into all of this, but I don't know why..." She says with a suspicious tone in her voice. Katsumi ignored her and stormed out with Aki, who was running out, not being able to handle the information.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Katsumi and Aki didn't go far; they sat at a table opposite one another. Yusei had followed them, more worried about Katsumi.

He found then sitting opposite each other. Aki had both arms on the table and held them in a praying motion, while Katsumi was slouched with her hands swinging over the chairs arms. Katsumi had an annoyed look on her face, while Aki looked sombre.

Yusei looked at Katsumi. Katsumi looked back and then moved her head to look at Aki, indicating that Aki needed the attention, needed to be talked to.

"Aki..." Yusei says to her, feeling worried for his friend.

"I'm glad, nonetheless." Aki responds with her expression still sombre. Katsumi sits up, and listens to what Aki has to say, knowing that she has something to get off her chest.

"Sayer had accepted me. Even if he was trying to use my powers...his existence was invaluable to me." Aki says slightly trembling.

"I understand." Yusei replies. Aki looks up in shock; she looks at Katsumi to see that she nodded too.

"I'm not going to reject you. I have no right to deny anyone. The one thing I am sure of is that there are people that will trust you and who need you now." Yusei says the inspiring words that seemed to get through to Aki as her sombre face turned light and happy.

"Friends..." Aki muses while looking at her covered birthmark.

"And since we're friends, I am going to tell you a secret, Aki." Katsumi says with a wink. Aki looks up with pleasant surprise, she wasn't used to this, but she thinks that she'll like this new friendship thing.

"Aki, did you notice that during yours and Yusei's Duel, that I was in pain?" Katsumi asked.

Aki nods, "I noticed, but I remember you saying that you were immune to my powers."

Katsumi sighs, "Your powers didn't affect me. It was your emotions."

"My emotions?" Aki blinks in confusion.

Yusei nods and says, "She is connected to each and every one of us. If one of us gets hurt, then she will get hurt."

Aki looks at Katsumi alarmed.

"I'm fine honestly! Now that you have settled your emotions, I feel fine now." Katsumi said back reassuringly.

Aki relaxes.

'_Should I tell them what I am? Or should I keep it a secret?'_ Katsumi thought to herself, feeling unsure.

'_**Do not tell them now, my mistress, a time will come when you can. But, for now, withhold this information.'**_ Said the voice of her Darkland Crimson Void Dragon, Katsumi didn't feel surprised by her presence at all, feeling rather accustomed to her now. Katsumi mentally nodded, agreeing with her dragon.

"Yusei, I need to talk to Aki in private." Katsumi says looking at Yusei. Yusei seemed a little surprised but got the message and left them alone for a bit. When Yusei was out of ear shot, Katsumi turned to Aki and said, "Aki, do you remember what happened after Leo lost his Duel with Sayer?"

Aki seemed stunned by her sombre tone, but nodded. Aki could forget what she saw, it was terrifying. But she felt as though she had to obey Katsumi when she was in that state, and that's what terrified her, the fact that she didn't know what it was.

"Aki, promise me you won't tell anyone what happened." Katsumi says with all seriousness in her voice and eyes.

"Why don't you want me to tell?" Aki says blinking in confusion.

"It's because I need to figure it all out before I tell people. I don't want to alarm anyone, or anyone to worry...or be scared." Katsumi says sighing.

Aki knew what she was talking about and felt the same with her powers, "I won't, I promise."

Katsumi relaxed, feeling like a weight had been lifted, "Thank you, Aki." She had already spoken to Luna, and Luna agreed not to tell anyone.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Apparently, Goodwin had sent for the Signers. So Mina had to take all of the Signers, plus Leo and Katsumi to Goodwin's mansion. The group were fetched by a limo and brought to a luxurious manor that showed of the power and money that Goodwin possessed.

When all the Signers, plus Katsumi and Leo came out of the limo, Leo said in awe, "Whoa, this mansion is huge. Is this Goodwin's house?"

When Leo finished his sentence, the doors opened and revealed Goodwin, he came out saying, "I have been expecting you."

"Welcome, Signers, one and all. Albeit it was done in a very roundabout manner, I feel pleased that I am able to meet you all like this. " Goodwin says formally and politely.

Goodwin then turns to Katsumi, "And I am especially glad to see that you are here."

Katsumi scowls at him and crosses her arms, her Darkland Crimson Void Dragon's voice reminding her not to trust him.

"Hmp, you're shady to the core." Jack says bluntly, Katsumi looks at Jack and feels her respect for him going up.

"Yusei, why did we come here? Didn't Goodwin take your friends hostage and force you into participating in the Fortune Cup?" Aki whispers to Yusei.

Katsumi leans over and whispers, "You know the girl has a point, we can't trust him."

Aki nods, agreeing with her.

Yusei whispers back to the both of them, "No, I can't stand for what Goodwin's down up till now, but the world is now on the verge of destruction due to some mysterious phenomenon. There is no one besides Goodwin who knows the truth behind it all."

"We don't even know if that is the truth!" Katsumi whispers back, getting really bad vibes about going into the house.

Leo then decided to be brave and walks up to Goodwin and says, "Hey, tell us. What do you want from us?"

Goodwin glares down to Leo and says, "I don't remember inviting you."

"Oh, c'mon. Don't be so strict!" Leo says nervously.

"I have no business with anyone not a Signer, I kindly request that you leave." Goodwin says back with glare.

Katsumi steps forwards, feeling angry that he was so dismissive to her brother, "Listen here! I'm not a Signer, so tell me to leave, but if you so much even talk to him like that again, I'll make sure that Neo Domino City has another man in charge!" Katsumi says standing up to Goodwin.

Goodwin looks surprised at her outburst, he would have responded back, until he was stunned into silence when he saw Katsumi's eyes flash from bronze to a crimson red.

"Enough from you!" Jack says pulling Katsumi back by her arm.

"Let me go! Let me at him!" Katsumi shouts trying to get away from Jack and got after Goodwin.

"Jack, let her go." Yusei says with a voice that left no room for argument. Katsumi and Jack look at each other is surprise; they'd never heard Yusei use that tone of voice before. Jack let go of Katsumi and Katsumi was just looking around confused, she didn't know what just happened.

Yusei was actually feeling quite angry seeing how close Jack and Katsumi had become; he didn't know why he felt like this. He saw Katsumi as a friend... didn't he?

Luna steps in, "I won't go in unless I'm with Leo and Katsumi." She says with a determined voice. She didn't like how Goodwin spoke to her brother and decided to take Katsumi's lead and defend him.

"I have no problem with Katsumi entering. But if there is no way around it, then, fine, he may enter." Goodwin says, giving in to the demands.

"Isn't that great, Leo?" Luna says hugging Leo's arms. Leo agreed, still feeling down at Goodwin's dismissal.

"Now then, allow me to show you inside, this way, please." Goodwin says indicating to the doors that he had come out of.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

After a tight squeeze in the elevator, they had arrived at an ancient looking room. The wall was made up of brown stones and there were stone pillars on each side of the room with flames at the top. Goodwin led them through the room.

Katsumi stood with Luna and Leo, wanting to keep them safe. Luna asked, "Where are we going?"

"The King has been led here once before." Goodwin says, seemingly rubbing the salt into open wounds.

"That was someone else; I'm no longer the King." Jack says, not seeming affected by his words.

Goodwin seemed to smirk, "Then, I shall be as bold to call you 'Jack Atlas' from now on."

The group then came upon another stone door with ancient engravings that Katsumi recognised, but kept to herself. She had seen this all in one of her dreams that the Crimson Dragon had shown her. The ancient stone doors opened, leading them into another room.

When everyone was in the room, the stone doors closed behind them, leaving them all in darkness until the lights came on. There was a temple in the middle of the room, the birthmark engravings glowing on the floors.

"What is this?" Yusei asks in alarm.

Katsumi felt the familiar ache in her heart make an appearance, however this ache felt different from all the rest. It felt weird, but at the same time...soothing. Katsumi held her shirt where her heart was. Luna noticed this and whispered to her sister, "Are you ok, Katsumi?"

Katsumi slowly nods, "I'm fine... I just feel strange."

Yusei had look around and saw that Crimson Dragon's whole assembled body was on the top of the arch that stood proudly in front of the temple.

"That shape-" Yusei says in alarm.

"It's the same as our birthmarks!" Luna says with wide eyes.

"The Crimson Dragon..." Aki says, not knowing what else to say.

Goodwin stands in front of the arch and says, "Yes, that is the symbol of the Signers that have been passed down as the legend of the People of the Stars."

Everyone's birthmark began to glow. Everyone looked at their glowing marks, not expecting this in the least.

"Luna, you mark!" Leo says in surprise. He looks around and saw that everyone else's marks had started to glow.

As everyone's marks began to glow, Katsumi could feel a power rise in her. The power travelled to get hands, which had now produced small flames. Katsumi panicked and hid her hands behind her back, luckily the flames were only small and weren't that noticeable. Everyone's attention was on Goodwin so this gave Katsumi a chance to think.

However the powerful sensation only increased when an image of the Crimson Dragon appeared and nearly made her shout is surprise. But she held herself back, Katsumi felt herself tense and her fists clenched, trying to stop the flames from engulfing her hands. Katsumi clenched her eyes when she felt the surge of power go to eyes; she did this so no one would notice.

'_Crimson Dragon, please, I beg you, stop your powers before it gets out of hand!'_ Katsumi thought to herself in alarm, not wanting anyone to know what she was. She had already sworn Luna and Aki to secrecy; she didn't want all the effort to go to waste.

'**Why do you reject my powers? Didn't you want to learn to control them?' **Said the voice of the Crimson Dragon.

'_In the future, yes I would! But not now! I don't want Goodwin to know, I don't trust him with my secret.' _Katsumi thought in her head, desperate for these powers to go away.

'**You will need to learn eventually.' **The Crimson Dragon said.

'_And I will, later!'_ Katsumi shouted in her head.

'**...Fine, I will ease the powers this time. But remember Katsumi, you need to learn and soon, before the Dark Signers get a hold of you.' **The Crimson Dragon's voice said in a tone that suggested that he was acting like a parent.

'_And I will! Next time I am alone, teach me then. But for now I don't need this stress of keeping something from my friends!'_ Katsumi thought to herself, feeling the weight of the Crimson Dragon's powers receding. The only indication that the power hadn't disappeared completely was that there was still a slight ache in her heart, but she could manage with that just fine.

Katsumi felt herself relax; she unclenched her fists and opened her eyes. She stood up straight and tried to make it look like she was listening the whole entire time. She listened back in when she heard Jack shout at Goodwin, "That was our Duel! You had no right to meddle in it! We were settling scores!" Jack says in anger, obviously feeling unhappy.

"Maybe it was destiny that you two were meant to met up again and Duel." Goodwin says trying to slip the blame off from himself.

"What matters most is that the war is starting again, and you all need to be ready." Goodwin says seriously. He looks at Katsumi and smirks, Katsumi looked at him alarmed '_Did he notice?! Holy mother of pearl I'm screwed! Does this mean that he's been lying when he said he doesn't know anything abbot me?!' _Katsumi thought to herself, feeling nervous as hell.


	17. Disaster in Satellite

(17) Disaster in Satellite

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh 5D'S or anything else relating to Yugioh at all, all I own is my OC Katsumi and other OCs that can spice up the story. **

**Summary: ****Leo and Luna have an older sister called Katsumi. Katsumi is very protective about her younger siblings and doesn't want them getting hurt. But what will happen when she finds out about the Signers? Yusei/OC**

**By the way, I'm quite new to writing Fanfiction and don't feel that confident about writing about the actual duels that will take place. So I'm just going to skip them and say who the winner will be. **

**Enjoy!**

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

After the near indecent in the temple, they were all left to their own accord, that means that they could explore or eat the food that was in the buffet room, which Katsumi assumed that Leo could be hibernating in that room for some time.

Currently, Katsumi sat with Aki on the couches near a balcony, were Yusei stood outside. He seemed to be in deep thought. Yusei had confided in Katsumi, saying how he was worried about his friend that had become a Dark Signer.

Katsumi though that it was best to let Yusei have some time alone so that he could collect his thought. Katsumi sat on the couch, worried about how her powers had acted up, and how she thinks that Goodwin knows more than she is telling.

"Katsumi, are you ok?" Aki asked suddenly. Secretly, Aki had been watching Katsumi's facial expressions; she seemed to be on edge.

Katsumi gave a long sigh and slouched into the couch, "I'm just worried about something is all."

Aki sat up straighter and asked, "About what?" Katsumi had helped her in her time of need, and now it was time for Aki to repay her debt.

Katsumi bit her lip, "I think Goodwin knows about... it." Katsumi says whispering the last part, not wanting anyone to overhear.

Aki looked confused at first, but then clocked on to what Katsumi was saying and made a noise of understanding.

"I don't trust him, Aki. He knows more than he's letting on, I know he does." Katsumi says looking around the room, and saw no one else, but that doesn't mean she raised her voice higher. Aki made sure to lean in so that she could hear what Katsumi was saying.

Aki nodded, "It would be foolish to trust him."

"That's exactly why I'm nervous... you see... my powers acted up in that room. And I saw Goodwin smirk at me when I calmed down. He knows something!" Katsumi whispered, feeling a little angry.

"Well he seems like the type of person that will give information at a price." Aki says, saying what she thinks of Goodwin.

Katsumi nods, "And that's what I'm scared of, the price for the information."

Katsumi then notices that Luna had appeared. Katsumi smiled at her sister, but she soon lost that smile when she saw Luna's expression... she looked sad as she looked at Yusei. She must also feel that Yusei is sad and feels sorry for him.

Aki notices too and says, "He seems to be suffering."

Katsumi didn't say anything, she already knew what Yusei was feeling due to her connection to each and every individual Signer... sadness, grief and... Guilt was the biggest emotions that Yusei was feeling. Katsumi almost wanted to sit in a corner and not come out of it with all these emotions.

Luna looks at Aki and says, "Huh? You know how Yusei's feeling, too, Aki-san?"

"Well it would be kind of obvious," Katsumi says, "Yusei is the type of person who cherishes the bonds he had between people above anything else." Katsumi grins and also adds, "You don't need to be me to know what he's feeling."

This makes Aki and Luna crack a smile.

Katsumi then turns serious again, "That's why the fact that one of his close friends becoming a Dark Signer is making it hard for him to cope."

"Poor Yusei..." Luna says feeling sad for Yusei.

Katsumi looked and Yusei and saw that he was still starting at the sky, no doubt thinking of his friend.

"Are you prepared to fight?" Aki says, looking at Luna, noticing that Katsumi was distracted. Katsumi paid attention at this point, wanting to know her sisters answer.

"I'll be okay. After all I have a reason to fight." Luan says with a determined smile.

Katsumi looks down and thinks, _'She's only a child... and yet she has to fight.'_ Katsumi though sadly, knowing she can't fully protect her sister.

Yusei seemed to have had enough on the balcony and walked back in; Luna noticed this and went over to talk to him.

"Yusei." Luna called.

But he just walked past her; he stopped for a moment and says, "I'm sorry. Please, I want some time alone." Yusei replies walking away into another entrance.

Luna looked dejected.

Katsumi sighed, she knew that she should be angry at him by making her sister sad, but she couldn't bring herself too. Katsumi stood up from the couch, Aki already long gone, as she walked away, Katsumi noticed Jack standing their watching Yusei.

He didn't look happy.

Katsumi walked up to him, he looks down at her, "Don't rough him up too much." Katsumi says looking at Jack in the eyes.

Jack was silent.

"I feel the pain too remember, so essentially, if you hit him then you'll be hitting me too." Katsumi reminded him walking away.

"I'll keep that in mind for the future." Jack says smirking.

Katsumi whirled around and glared at his smirk.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Katsumi had ended up in the garden, this part of the garden was a maze, and Katsumi was in the middle of it. She then took this opportunity to talk to her Darkland Crimson Void Dragon.

'_Are you there?'_ Katsumi thought.

'_**I am, my mistress. What is it that you require?' **_Replied her Dragon.

'_I'm confused. You said that all record of my reincarnation was destroyed. But Goodwin seems to know more than he lets on.' _Katsumi thought, remembering Goodwin's smirk.

Her dragon made a growling noise, not seeming happy with this information, _**'That is worrying. But I know for sure that all records were destroyed.' **_

'_How do you know?' _Katsumi questioned.

'_**Because I am the one who destroyed them, I made sure that all traces of you were gone.' **_Her dragon replied back.

'_But Goodwin said that he found a warning about my ancestor.' _Katsumi though with confusion, Katsumi then heard her dragon growl lowly.

'_**That is slightly worrying, my mistress. If there was any information that was restored, that could create some complications.' **_Her dragon purred in her head.

'_Then should I tell my friends what I am?'_ Katsumi asked.

'_**I'm afraid not, my mistress. It may cause more harm than good at this point. This may cause them to become confused, they could end up asking the wrong person for information about you... and then your presence may become known to **__**them**__**' **_Her dragon hissed the last word with so much venom.

'_There's more to this hatred than meets the eye, isn't there?'_ Katsumi inquires.

Her dragon sighed, _**'I didn't want to say this in case it frightened you.' **_

'_Say what?' _Katsumi asked. The suspense was killing her.

'_**Your ancestor was also killed in the battle five-thousand years ago.' **_Her dragon says back sombrely.

'_What? How is that possible?!' _Katsumi asked in alarm.

'_**Your reincarnation was captured by them. Luckily the Crimson Dragon was already unleashed at that point, but he was severely weakened... we found her dead... laying there motionlessly... not breathing.' **_Her dragon said with a trembling voice. __ __

'_That's why the Crimson Dragon said; "When I get captured" he didn't say "if" he expects me to get captured again!' _Katsumi thought in alarm.

Her dragon nods, _**'That's why we don't want word of you getting out again...I don't want to go through that pain of losing another one of my friends.' **_

Katsumi felt touched by those words, feeling the sadness radiate from her dragon.

'_But I thought she was meant to be the strongest out of the Signer, how was she beaten?' _Katsumi asked.

'_**It was because of her connection to the other Signers that was her downfall. They had been weakened in their battle with the Dark Signers, meaning that she was severely weakened. That's why you need to learn how to control those powers of yours, especially the connection.' **_Her dragon growled softly.

'_When will I start my training?'_ Katsumi asked in her thoughts.

'_**The safest would be when you sleep, my mistress. That way no one will know about it.' **_Her dragon responded.

'_But won't I be exhausted? And in case you're forgetting I have insomnia that may become a problem.' _Katsumi thought, raising a good point. __

'_**Don't worry about that, my mistress. I will find a way. However in the first week or two you may feel exhausted until you become used to your training.' **_Her dragon warned.

Katsumi groaned in her head, _'Well that sounds fantastic!' _She thought sarcastically.

Her dragon started to laugh and said, _**'I think it's time to head back to your friends.'**_

Katsumi nods and the connection is cut off.

As she walks away she feels a pain, a very sudden pain that winds her and makes her hold her stomach. Jack must have gotten rough with Yusei.

'_Damn it Jack!' _Katsumi shouted in her head, feeling very irritated by this. Not too long after Katsumi felt another pain, this time in the face. It hurt twice as much so Yusei and Jack must have hit each other.

'_I'm going to kill them both...'_ Katsumi thought as she got up and went to look for them.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Katsumi found them; she saw then sitting on the grass, back to back. Katsumi marched up to Jack and shouted at him, "I thought I said not to rough him up!"

Jack looked up surprised, "What? You felt that?"

"Yes I bloody well did! And it hurt too!" Katsumi shouted.

Yusei looks at Katsumi, "I'm sorry Katsumi; I forgot about the connection, I didn't mean to hurt you."

'_Well at least he apologised...' _Katsumi though to herself as she sighed in her head, feeling her anger ebb away. Katsumi then turns to Jack, also expecting an apology.

He just gives her a blank look though.

"Aren't you going to apologise, Jack?" Katsumi asked with a tight smile.

"I refuse." Jack says bluntly making Katsumi's eye twitch. She was about to says something until Aki appears from one direction saying to Yusei, "Seems you're prepared now." Aki says walking forward.

"Aki." Yusei says, acknowledging her presence. Jack also acknowledged her presence and looked away from Katsumi. Katsumi took the opportunity to smacked Jack across the head while it was turned. Katsumi was expecting to feel pain herself, but she felt none.

Jack whirled around again to look at Katsumi; Katsumi just gave him and innocent smile, which looked more evil than innocent.

"I will fight with you. I think what I must do lies ahead." Aki says with a small smile, seeing what Katsumi did to Jack and found it funny.

"I see." Yusei replied back simply, understanding what she means.

"Yusei!" Called Luna as she ran over, Katsumi looked over and saw her sister running forwards, with Leo not too far behind.

"Luna." Katsumi says with a smile, happy to see her sister in a much better mood than she was before.

"You're going?" Luna asked.

"I am." Yusei replies back with a small smile. Luna smiled, but then she dropped that smile slightly and looked back at Leo. Katsumi followed her gaze, and she saw Leo with a sombre expression on his face.

Katsumi noticed that when he smiled this time, it seemed forced, as though he didn't mean it. Leo ran forwards shouting, "Yusei!"

When he was in front of everyone he stopped and said, "I know now! You're so cool because you always fight with the belief in yourself!"

"Leo." Katsumi says with a smile.

Her smile grew bigger when Leo started to talk to Jack, "And you're still cool, even if you're not the King anymore, Jack!"

Jack seemed to take offence to this, "Not the King...anymore?"

"That's why I'm gonna be cool too!" Leo says with a determined look.

Jack shouts back, "You can't! A brat like you can never be cool!"

Katsumi sighs; she knew that Jack didn't mean in harm in it, it was just banter, so she didn't need to get involved in the argument. Leo and Jack continued to argue, everyone just watched this happen, finding it very amusing that Jack could be pulled into something childish when he acts so serious.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

In was late in the evening, and they were all still at Goodwin's manor. Jack situated himself on the roof, Aki and Yusei stood on the balcony, and Katsumi, Luna and Leo were in the buffet room, Leo's favourite room in the whole house.

Luna had gone to go and talk with Yusei, leaving Katsumi and Leo in the room. Katsumi watched for a few moments as Leo devoured his plate of food in seconds, as he went to get his second portion, Katsumi said, "You looked very serious in the garden, whys that?"

Leo froze where he stood; he knew his sister was observant. He cursed her skill at this point of time. Leo turned around with a forced smile on his face, "It was nothing." He hoped that this would convince his sister.

Katsumi stared at Leo long and hard, "I'm not stupid, Leo. I know when a smile is forced."

Leo drops the fake smile and his shoulders slump, a sign of defeat. He should have known that he could fool his sister.

"I always thought that I was the one who would protect Luna... but now I feel like she is protecting me." Leo says with a down cast expression on his face.

Katsumi made a gesture with her hands, indicating to Leo to come forward. He obeyed and sat on his sister's knee; she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his.

"Leo, you are protecting your sister, even if you don't see it, you are. She needs you... I've noticed that when you and I aren't around, she feels scared." Katsumi says stroking Leo's head in a comforting fashion.

Leo held Katsumi's free hand, feeling comfort in her words.

"I don't need the connection with the Signer mark to know what she is feeling. She's my younger sister, and I know that she feels scared. She feels as though she isn't good enough to be a Signer." Katsumi says closing her eyes.

"She's never said." Leo mumbles, feeling slightly guilty now.

Katsumi opens her eyes, "She did, to me. She opened up to me and said that she feels scared."

Leo curls into his sister, her words making her feel slightly guilty, "But... she said that when she is around you and me, she feels confident and she feels like she can do it." Katsumi said with a smile.

Leo sits up to look at his sister, "Really, she said that?"

Katsumi nodded, making Leo smile wholeheartedly, feeling rejuvenated with her words.

"So see Leo, you are protecting her... your protecting her from feeling like she isn't good enough and being scared, because you give her the confidence and hope that she needs to get through this all." Katsumi said looking at Leo in the eyes.

Leo grins and hops of his sister's lap, and goes towards the food, feeling happy and lifted with his sister's words. They made him feel like he was important, making Leo much more confident.

Katsumi smiled at Leo, but that smile dropped when Luna rushed into the room, panting.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Katsumi asked getting up from her chair and going to check on Luna. Leo had stopped eating and walked over to see what was wrong.

"Something's wrong in Satellite, we need to hurry!" Luna says in a panic, running out of the room. Katsumi and Leo look at each other; they nodded and ran after Luna.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Katsumi and Leo were led to a control room, were everyone else was, with Mina giving them information. Leo and Katsumi stood by the group and listened in. On the largest screen in the middle shown Satellite, and it wasn't a pretty picture.

"Is that that Satellite?" Luna asked with fearful eyes.

"Is the fog always so thick?" Leo asked, not understanding why it was in suck a state.

Katsumi looked at Jack and Yusei, since they had lived there, they would know. Yusei shakes his head, "No, this isn't right."

Jack turns to Mina, "Hey, what's happened there?"

"We aren't sure on the details, but some kind of abnormality occurred in the deepest region of Satellite." Mina says, saying what she knew.

"The deepest region?" Yusei said with alarm in his voice.

'_There must be someone he knows that lives there.'_ Katsumi assumed, knowing that Yusei had really close friends in Satellite.

"We are currently unable to establish contact with Security in Satellite at all. This footage will not hold for very long." Mina says not looking up from her technology.

As she finished her sentence, all the monitors that showed Satellite turned to static, making it so that no one could see anything.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing! We're flying to Satellite ion the double! Prepare a helicopter!" Jack orders to Mina.

"Yes, sir!" Mina says, obeying Jack's orders.

Katsumi looked at Yusei and saw him looking intently at the static riddled screen. Since she was next to him, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "It'll be fine, Yusei." Katsumi says looking at Yusei.

But Yusei doesn't look at her, the only sign that he heard was the fact that he squeezed her hand back.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} **

Everyone stood at the top of the building that had a sign on the floor, indicating that a helicopter could land. Goodwin stood next to them all with his hand behind his back, looking very serious.

"It's time, huh?" Luna asked a little scared. Katsumi, who was standing next to her, grabbed her hand, letting her know what she was right there.

"Uh-huh." Leo said, feeling the need to be serious.

Goodwin says looking sideways, "It seems the mist that is wrapped around Satellite is occurring at the site of Old Momentum."

"Old Momentum?" Aki says a little confused.

"What's that?" Leo asked.

"Destiny is indeed guiding you. Developer of Old Momentum, Dr. Fudo's son..." Goodwin says.

"Developer's son!" Katsumi says in surprise, not expecting this in the least.

"You mean Yusei?" Luna says surprised.

"What's do you mean?" Leo asks.

Yusei doesn't seem to react though, and this made Katsumi even more confused.

Goodwin continued to talk, "The gears of destiny are beginning to turn in a major way. This mission for all of you is to defeat the Dark Signers and make the Old Momentum revolve in the right direction."

When Goodwin had finished speaking, the helicopter arrived. Someone got out of it and said, "Agent Trudge. I have arrived, at your service, sir!" It was Trudge...oh great.

"Good job." Goodwin says.

"Oh, it's you." Yusei said with his eyes closed. Katsumi smiled slightly.

Trudge took offence to his comment, "What do you mean 'oh'!? I received direct orders from the Director to escort you all to that damned dump!"

Mina walked forward and stated to chat with Trudge; she seemed to make him blush. Mina then turned around and told them that it was alright to come aboard.

"Shall we go?" Aki says looking around. She looks at Yusei and Katsumi for conformation, feeling that she could trust those two the most.

Katsumi nods, she was about to take a step forward, but Yusei grabs her hand and stops her. She turns around and looks at Yusei.

"Wait a second." Yusei says out of now nowhere, making everyone stops and turns to look at him to look at him.

"What is it, Yusei?" Katsumi asks, her hand still being held my Yusei, not that she minded.

Yusei looks at Goodwin and says, "Goodwin, I want you to promise me something."

"What is that?" Goodwin replies back a little curious.

"When we defeat the Dark Signers and manage to return back to normal, promise me that you'll connect the Daedalus Bridge with the City." Yusei says with all seriousness in his eyes. He looked Goodwin in the eyes to show that he was being serious.

"The Daedalus Bridge that links Satellite and the city...Do you intends to emulate the legendary man who fought to build that bridge?" Goodwin questions.

"If your story is true, then there should be no more reason to discriminate Satellite." Yusei replies, still standing strong on his opinion.

After a few moments of tense silence, Goodwin agrees, "Very well. I promise you."

Yusei nods and walks off to the plane, with his hand still intertwined with Katsumi's. Again, not that she minded at all, in fact she rather enjoyed it.

'_Let's just hope he keeps to his promise.'_ Katsumi thought as she got into the helicopter.


	18. Rudger

(18) Rudger

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh 5D'S or anything else relating to Yugioh at all, all I own is my OC Katsumi and other OCs that can spice up the story. **

**Summary: ****Leo and Luna have an older sister called Katsumi. Katsumi is very protective about her younger siblings and doesn't want them getting hurt. But what will happen when she finds out about the Signers? Yusei/OC**

**By the way, I'm quite new to writing Fanfiction and don't feel that confident about writing about the actual duels that will take place. So I'm just going to skip them and say who the winner will be. **

**Enjoy!**

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Currently, everyone was sat in the helicopter. The seating arrangement on the left side went Yusei, Katsumi, Leo and Luna. On the right side went Aki, Mina and Jack. Trudge sat at the front of the plan, driving it through the abnormal storm that was happening.

Katsumi was in deep thought, _'Darkland Crimson Void Dragon, we're heading for the Dark Signer's hideout, should I be afraid?'_ Katsumi asked in her thoughts.

'_**I would be cautious, my mistress. I and my brother have been communicating and we believe that it is best that you told the rest of the Signers what you are.'**_Her dragon replied back, not sounding very happy with this decision.

'_But I thought you said it may do more harm than good?'_ Katsumi questioned.

Her dragon gave out a sigh, _**'I still think it will, but my brother thinks I'm being too overly cautious. He said that maybe they can protect you and keep you safe.'**_

'_**But...' **_Her dragon says, _**'It has come to my attention that there is another member aboard the Dark Signers, meaning that you very well will have to fight.' **_

'_I actually get to Duel!' _Katsumi thought feeling a little nervous but excited.

Her dragon replies, _**'But you will need to be very cautious in that Duel, my mistress. Tonight we plan to teach you how to use your powers and most importantly, your connection.' **_

Katsumi could feel herself relax, knowing that she is going to be getting some guidance. The connection was interrupted when Aki asked Mina, "Could you tell us the details on the Old Momentum and Yusei's father?"

Katsumi looks up and notices that Yusei looked up slightly, but not much.

"Zero Reverse, the tectonic shift strong enough to separate the city and Satellite which occurred seventeen years ago, was, in fact, caused by the Old Momentum, located in present-day Satellite's deepest regions, going out of control. The supervisor of the Momentum Development Section, M.I.D.S, was Yusei-san's father." Mina explains to them.

"You mean Yusei's father was in that incident?" Leo asked, looking at Yusei in concern. Katsumi looked at Yusei in concern; Yusei saw her looking at him and gave her a small reassuring smile. Katsumi sighed but smiled back in return.

"Hold in a sec. Why was a Satellite native in charge of such a major project?" Trudge asked a little rudely.

Jack answered this one, "Yusei was originally born in the city."

Katsumi eyes widen, she quickly recovers and says, "Let me guess, you got that information being Goodwin's puppet." She says with a smirk.

"Shut up." Jack growls at her, making her smirk even more.

"What did you say? No way... You're telling me this guy wasn't a Satellite scumbag?" Trudge says in shock, looking away from his driving.

"I was born in Satellite, so what?" Jack says getting defensive over his homeland.

"Well you've changed your tune now that you're not King." Katsumi says with a smirk.

Jack again growls at her.

"Nothing." Trudge says feeling intimidated and turns back around so he can concentrate on not crashing the helicopter.

As more lightning flashed, Trudge says, "It's looking bad, this lightning isn't normal. We're through if we take a direct hit. Wouldn't it be better if we headed back?"

Mina answers, "There will be no turning back for us."

Trudge doesn't seem happy but complies anyway.

Katsumi noticed that Yusei had stood up. Yusei places his hand on Trudge's shoulder and says pointing, "Land over there."

Trudge looks confused.

"Land, please." Mina says.

Trudge shrugs Yusei's hand off and land anyway. Katsumi couldn't help but think, _'He is so whipped.'_ She thinks with a smirk.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Trudge has landed them outside a nice looking, sturdy house that had two adults and two children standing there. One of the adults was Saiga and the other was a dark skinned, dark eyed and haired woman that wore an outfit that resembled a nun's uniform, but maroon.

As the hatch lowered, Yusei moved his arm into a waving position.

"Yusei?" Saiga says, surprised to see him.

The dark haired woman rushes forward when she sees Jack, calling his name. Jack seems surprised to see this woman and says, "Martha!"

Martha walks up to him and pats him saying, "There are rules to growing so big!"

Jack looks away, "I know it's been years since I left here."

Martha seems excited and says, "Okay, just like old time. C'mon now, 'A King always...'?" Martha says holding her hand out.

Katsumi grinned; she was like one of those parents that liked to embarrass her children when others are around.

Jack looked surprised and looked like he didn't want to do it.

"What's she talking about?" Katsumi whispered over to Yusei.

Yusei grinned and whispered back, "You'll see for yourself."

Katsumi pouted but kept silent.

Jack eventually got down on one knee and says, "A King always shows respect to a lady." He then picks up Martha's hand and gentle kisses it.

Katsumi started to giggle softly, she tried to hide it by covering it up as a cough, but Jack noticed and glared at her.

'_So much for showing respect to a lady.' _Katsumi thought to herself and remembered all the times they have had arguments or when he's made sly remarks at her.

"You're such a good boy!" Martha said as she embraced Jack.

"Martha, cut that out!" Jack protests, not being able to move from Martha's bear hug.

Little children then started to swarm around them; children went up to Yusei and welcomed him back. Katsumi admired at how well he was with children, and she admired how much they looked up to him.

However one child approached her. The little child looked to be only five years old at most. He had chubby checks but a skinny body, the child had a mop of black hair and gorgeous green eyes, and he was absolutely adorable!

When the child was in front of her, he made a gesture for her to come down to his level. Katsumi kneeled down, complying, when she was low enough the boy said, "My names Kai, pretty lady!" He said this with the most adorable voice ever.

Katsumi wanted to squeal with how cute he was!

Other children started to come forward, one in particular looked to be like an older version of Kai, they must be siblings. He ran over and said, "You're the one who came second! I love your deck, it's amazing!"

Katsumi felt happy that she had an admirer, so she patted his head and ruffled his hair, the boy gave a cheeky grin, what that reminded her of herself when she was a child. When Katsumi was a child, before Luna and Leo, she was a little troublemaker. She always got into trouble for always playing pranks the nannies that her parents would hire for them. No nanny could last a week for Katsumi, she drove then all away.

"My name's Tommy!" Tommy says introducing himself. Tommy looked at Katsumi with as though she was his idol, which Katsumi was really flattered by.

Katsumi stood back up again when Kai and Tommy rushed over to greet Jack, Katsumi walked over to Yusei, who was talking to Martha. When Katsumi stood next to Yusei, Martha took notice of her and said, "And who is this Yusei, your girlfriend?" Martha says teasingly.

Katsumi blushes and laughs nervously. Katsumi didn't notice that Yusei had blushed too and was scratching his head. But Martha noticed and thought that they would make a nice couple.

Yusei turned serious again, "Martha, is everyone in Satellite okay?"

Martha's teasing expression turned sad, a bad sign.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Everyone was now seated in Martha's home at the dining table. Martha sat at the front of the table and on her left were Yusei, then Katsumi, then Leo and then Luna. On Martha's right side were Jack, Mina, Aki and Saiga, while Trudge took the other end of the table.

Martha begins to explain, "Yesterday, a black fog suddenly fell over Satellite, and when the fog cleared, the people there just up and vanished."

"Vanished!?" Yusei says in alarm.

"That's right, almost everyone, though the fog didn't reach here, so we were safe from it." Martha says sadly.

Saiga speaks next, "Rally, Taka, Verve, Blitz and Crown haven't come back."

"They what?" Yusei says, looking even more alarmed as him and Jack both turned around and faced Saiga as he spoke.

Katsumi could feel Yusei's panic, and even if Jack didn't show it, he was panicking too. This made her give a silent wince; Martha noticed, but thought to ask later.

"I just hope it's some kind of mistake." Martha says looking down at the table.

"Are those all your friends, Yusei?" Leo asks.

"Yeah." Yusei replies back simply.

Martha turns to Yusei, "What about you? Don't tell me you're still afraid of Kiryu, are you?"

Katsumi knew what she was talking about, the battle with the Dark Signer, the one that Yusei had gotten really hurt from and in a result, injuring Katsumi.

"Yeah, the terrifying card activated by absorbing people's souls, the Earthbound Gods. To be honest, I'm afraid of that card, but I have a lot of friends in my corner." Yusei says gaining more confidence near the end of his monologue.

Without the two of them knowing, Yusei and Katsumi's hand had intertwined, no one else had noticed, but Martha sure had and smiled.

Jack interjects, "Don't get the wrong idea. I haven't become anyone's friend."

"Aw and I thought we'd be making friendship bracelets." Katsumi says sarcastically. This causes a few giggles to appear, mainly from Leo and one from Martha.

However Yusei seemed to ignore his remark and says, "Once I have a sense of camaraderie, I'll be able to overcome those fears. Besides, Kiryu, he was once my friend as well."

Martha seemed proud and said, "Well said, that's my Yusei! So are you going to the Dark Signer's base, right?"

Yusei nods his head.

Katsumi sat there a little worried about her dragon's warning; she knew that she had to tell them soon, and fast.

"But it's getting late, so I suggest you stay the night. Now, I'm going to get dinner ready." Martha says standing up.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Katsumi was left to her own accord, so she took to wondering. On her wondering she noticed she had come across the kitchen and saw Martha cooking. She walked through the kitchen doors and asked, "Do you need any help, Martha?"

Martha looked up and smiled when she saw it was Katsumi, "If you wouldn't mind, and you please chop up these carrots for me?"

Katsumi nodded, she grabbed an apron and started chopping.

While Katsumi was chopping, she said, "You've done a really good job raising them, Martha."

Martha gave a laugh and said, "Thank you child, now if you don't mind me asking, why you winced at the table?"

Katsumi placed the knife down and turned to face Martha, who was already turned to face her. Katsumi gave a small smile and said, "Has Yusei told you about the Signer?"

Martha nods, "He has, and quite devastating really... but he could tell me what you are. He mentioned you, a lot." Martha says with a grin as Katsumi blushes.

Katsumi coughs and calms herself down, "You see, I'm connected to each of the Signers; if they feel pain I will feel it."

Martha looks perplexed, "But how can that be?"

Katsumi looks around and see no one, she decides to confide in Martha, "It's because I am the soul of the Crimson Dragon, and I have his essence in my heart." Katsumi whispers, so that if there was any eavesdroppers that they wouldn't hear.

Katsumi liked Martha; she thought that she was really funny. She would have loved to have Martha as a mother. She had that aura around her, one that could make anyone trust her, and that's what Katsumi did, trust her.

Martha's jaw drops, in surprise.

"Now I haven't told anyone yet, my guardian won't let me, but now she's deciding that it's best too." Katsumi says, still whispering.

"I never knew." Martha says in shock.

"No one knows, apparently if the Dark Signer's find out, then I'm going to be in trouble." Katsumi says sighing.

Martha pats her shoulder in comfort, "It'll be alright, you have Yusei to protect you." Martha says with a grin.

Again Katsumi blushed.

Martha's grin gets bigger and says, "I think you and Yusei will make a wonderful couple, you have my blessing."

Katsumi's blush deepens, so now it is the same colour as Yusei's bike, making Martha laugh in good nature.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Katsumi and Martha had finished making dinner, and Trudge even came into help, to distract him from Mina liking Jack and not him, Katsumi almost felt sympathetic for him.

The sitting order was the exact same, but there was a couple more tables so the children could eat on as well. Before they all ate the stew that Trudge, Katsumi and Martha made they all said, "It's time to eat!" Before digging into their stew and bread rolls.

Leo and Luna looked cautious, but when Katsumi said that she had help made it too, they dug straight it, and liked it.

"The stew is yummy!" Tommy said.

"That's because the security guy and Katsumi made it!" Kai says sitting on Katsumi lap eating his stew that Katsumi was feeding him. She couldn't resist, he was so adorable.

Everyone looks at Trudge in surprise, they knew Katsumi could cook, but they didn't know what Trudge could. The children then began to thank him for the stew, Katsumi and Martha looked at each other and smirked.

As everyone was eating, Yusei couldn't help but notice how good Katsumi was with Kai, Yusei smiled slightly at Katsumi. Martha also couldn't help but notice too, _'She'll make a great mother, one day.'_ She thought with a smile.

Usually Kai wouldn't go anywhere without Tommy, his older brother. But as soon as Kai saw Katsumi on screen in the Fortune Cup, he would stare at her with admiration. If anyone said anything bad about her, he would get into a mood and wouldn't leave his room. He had hardly left Katsumi's side every since she got here, she was his idol.

Yusei sat there at the table and said, "If we win this battle, a bridge will be built between here and the city, there will be no more discrimination after that."

Yusei looked around and saw that the children were looking at him with happiness, especially Martha who was practically glowing with pride.

"What's do you mean 'if'?" Katsumi scoffed playfully, Yusei sent her a side grin but continued, "Your futures are certain to change. An age where you can be who you want will come."

"I want to become just like Katsumi!" Kai cheers out with happiness, cuddling into Katsumi more. Leo glared at Kai, not liking how his sister was paying more attention to Kai than him.

Just then a lightning bolt hits the ground, just outside the house. The shockwaves hit the windows, causing glass to explode everywhere. Katsumi immediately stood up and turned around as Kai was still in her arms and he was also protecting Leo and Luna from getting hit from the glass.

Katsumi looked back and saw Yusei was standing in front of her, keeping her and two little girls safe.

"What was that?!" Yusei asks in alarm. Checking everyone was okay from that mini explosion.

"Are you all okay?" Martha asks everyone.

Everyone stands up when they heard evil laughter from outside, outside was a Duelist in dark clothing, a Dark Signer.

Katsumi let out a small scream as the ache in her heart appeared suddenly. She placed Kai on the ground, who fid behind her leg. Yusei looked over as Katsumi and asked worriedly, "Are you ok?"

"It's a Dark Signer..." Katsumi whispers out.

Yusei looks at the window to see that Katsumi was telling the truth. When the lightning hit behind the Dark Signer, a spider make appeared on the floor as a shadow, Yusei walked up to the broken window and demanded, "Who are you?!"

The Dark Signer answers as his hood fell down, "My name is Rudger, yes, and I am a Dark Signer with the Spider's Birthmark." Rudger says showing his birthmark with pride.

Rudger continues, "I've heard that four Signers have cropped up, so I just came here to greet them, the welcoming part, of course, being a Duel."

'_At least he doesn't know about me.'_ Katsumi thought feeling a little relived that he doesn't know about her.

"What did you say!?" Jack shouts in anger, walking closer to the window, but Yusei stops him.

"We can't Duel here, they'll get swallowed up by that flaming geoglyph. Get them away from here; you're in charge of Martha and the kids." Yusei says reasoning with Jack.

Jack swallows his pride and does what he is told and led everyone that was left away.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

When Martha found out that three of the children were missing, one of them being Tommy, she rushed outside with Jack and Katsumi hot on her heals. They look outside and see the shadow of the Spider Birthmark, when Martha saw it she ran towards it.

Katsumi knew what Martha was going to do and ran right after her with Trudge coming too.

Katsumi quickly caught up with Martha, "Head back, Martha, I can find them!" Katsumi shouts over as she ran.

Martha shakes her head, "No! I have to find them!"

Katsumi felt her respect her Martha going up, but she couldn't help but feel as though something bad was going to happen, like really bad.


	19. The Truth Comes Out

(19) The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh 5D'S or anything else relating to Yugioh at all, all I own is my OC Katsumi and other OCs that can spice up the story. **

**Summary: ****Leo and Luna have an older sister called Katsumi. Katsumi is very protective about her younger siblings and doesn't want them getting hurt. But what will happen when she finds out about the Signers? Yusei/OC**

**By the way, I'm quite new to writing Fanfiction and don't feel that confident about writing about the actual duels that will take place. So I'm just going to skip them and say who the winner will be. **

**Enjoy!**

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Martha, Trudge and Katsumi had ran into one of the many abandoned buildings to have a better view, when they looked out of the window Trudge says, "So, this is the flaming geoglyph that Yusei and others were talking about."

"The children." Martha says worried sick about then.

Katsumi was looking around for them trying to find them. When Katsumi saw Yusei, she also saw not too far away two out of the three children in the flaming lines of the Spider geoglyph.

"Look, Martha!" Katsumi says pointing to the two boys.

"This looks bad; the children are inside the geoglyph!" Trudge comments.

"Martha, Katsumi, Trudge!" Aki calls from besides Yusei.

The three look down at her, "An Earthbound God is about to be summoned! If that happens, those children will be sacrificed!" Aki shouts up to them with a distressed look on her face.

"What was that!?" Trudge says in alarm.

"No way!" Martha exclaims.

"Someone has to get them out of there!" Katsumi says, looking around desperately for a way to save them.

When Martha sees the two boys distressed and crying she shouts, "Yusei! Stop playing around and save those children!"

Yusei nods and turns back to his Duel.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

When Rudger said that was summoning an Earthbound God, the pain in Katsumi chest exploded, causing her to wince and hold her chest in pain. Martha and Trudge look at her with a worried expression but she shakes her head and says, "I'm fine."

Their attention was then drawn to Jack, who had appeared in the nick of time to save the children, he shouts, "Your Earthbound Gods aren't so great!"

"Jack, please save the children!" Martha shouts to Jack.

Jack smirks, "Just leave it to me! Jack Atlas never betrays the same kids who cheered him on!" Jack then uses the Duel runner to jump through the flames, once he was near the children; he jumped off his bike and held onto the children. This created a red transparent force field around them, protecting them.

When this happened the pain in Katsumi's chest disappeared slightly, but it was still there.

When Martha saw that the two children were safe, she gave a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Jack!" She shouts.

"He had me worried there." Trudge says as he breathes a sigh of relief.

"At least they're safe." Katsumi sighed, but winced again with the pain in her heart.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

During the summoning of the Earthbound God, the building that Katsumi, Trudge and Martha were in was knocked by the impact, making it sit on an angle, a very dangerous angle.

During all of those, the three heard Takuya shouts, "That voice was Takuya's!" Katsumi says point it out.

"Takuya's up on the roof?" Martha asked concerned for the child.

"Let's go!" Katsumi shouts as she runs for the roof, with Martha and Trudge behind her.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

The three had arrived at the roof to see Takuya at the edge, holding on for dear life. When he saw them he shouts, "Martha, Katsumi, and Mister Trudge!"

"No way!" Trudge says in disbelief.

"Here I come!" Martha says, desperately wanting him to be safe. Martha then carefully ties to get to him. As she does this Jack and Yusei shout her name worriedly.

"I'm going as well!" Katsumi shouts as she carefully travels down, also resulting in Jack, Yusei and everyone else to shout her name in worry.

Carefully both woman made it to Takuya, when they got to him, Takuya immediately apologises, "Forgive me. I just wanted to help everyone out?" He says looking really sorry.

"It's fine! You have to be brave in order you join Security!" Martha says back.

"That's right; you just have to learn from your mistakes." Katsumi says as well.

"Let's go!" Martha says as she, Katsumi and Takuya crawl back up to Trudge. When the three are close enough, Trudge holds his hand out, Martha pushes Takuya first saying, "C'mon, Takuya, go ahead."

When Takuya is safe, another tremble goes though the building, throwing Katsumi and Martha back. This caused Yusei to shout both their names with his eyes diluted.

"Martha, Katsumi!" Trudge shouts.

Martha and Katsumi try to crawl again, but they end up sliding back down, still unable to reach Trudge's hand.

"It's no use, we can't make it." Katsumi says to Trudge, feeling scared. The pain that she had received from the Earthbound God being summoned weakened her, making it difficult of her to climb.

"Don't! You can't just give up!" Trudge shouts.

"Take care of Takuya; you're Takuya's hero, after all." Martha says with a said smile.

"Tell Leo and Luna I'm sorry!" Katsumi says back, feeling hopeless, like that was it, she was going to die and the Crimson Dragon would never get reborn.

"Martha, Katsumi!" Jack and Yusei shouted together seeing the position they are in and feeling very worried.

"They were such good boys. I'm sure of it; you two will build the bridge between the city and Satellite." Martha says sadly, looking at Yusei and Jack.

The last tremble only sent Martha flying this time, Katsumi knew why, because Katsumi was the soul and the Crimson Dragon was trying to keep her safe.

As Martha went flying, Katsumi leaped up and caught Martha by her arm before she fell. But now Katsumi was at risk of falling now, since half her body was on the building and the other was not.

"Martha, Katsumi!" Yusei shouts, feeling a bit relived that Katsumi had caught Martha before she fell. But he also noticed what position Katsumi was in and felt worried once more.

When Leo and Luna saw the position her sister was in, they screamed, fearing for their sister's life.

Martha looked up surprised to see that Katsumi had grabbed onto her, "Leo go, Katsumi!" Martha didn't want Katsumi to die too.

Katsumi was struggling; she wasn't that strong and holding another person's body weight was tough, especially when they were dangling over a building. Sweat began to build on Katsumi's forehead and her eyes clenched, trying her best to keep a hold of Martha.

"No! I refuse! I will not let you die Martha!" Katsumi shouts with pure concentration.

Martha looked shocked, but then smiled sadly, "You must Katsumi! If you don't then you'll die too." Katsumi still shook her head though, "NO! I refuse!" Tears started to build up at the edges of Katsumi's eyes. She had only known Martha for a half a day, and she was already attached. Martha had all those other child to think of too. The devastation they would feel if Martha died. Yusei and Jack would be affected too; they all loved Martha like a mother, because she raised them.

"Katsumi, please!" Martha pleaded, not waiting her to die.

"NO!" Katsumi shouted. Katsumi could feel herself falling, the other half of her body had too much weight on it, and now it was tipping her body.

"Trudge, help!" Katsumi shouted feeling scared.

"Katsumi, Martha!" Yusei shouted.

"Trudge, help use, PLEASE!" Katsumi shouted in desperation, feeling her hold on Martha's hands slipping. The pain in Katsumi's heart was beginning to become too much, she was already in a weakened state at it was. If the Earthbound God hadn't have had been summoned, she would have been just fine, but she was just too weak at this moment of time.

Katsumi's grip was loosening from how sweaty her and Martha's hands had become, meaning that there was friction and no grip. Katsumi used her other arm, but this nearly made her fall of the building. She tried to steady herself, but she was falling forward, and because of this, she became distracted.

Martha took this opportunity and smacked her hand, making Katsumi's hand let go, sending Martha down... and her soul was taken by the Earthbound God.

"MARTHA!" Katsumi screamed at the top of her voice. Katsumi was sent back, so she was safe... but Martha... was gone.

Everyone screamed her name, Yusei was devastated. Katsumi lay there on the roof, in shock at what just happened. Katsumi could feel the power rising in her, the power travelled through all of her body, making her body glow a red colour and make everyone mark, minus Rugder's mark, ache.

Rudger looked to were Katsumi shocked; they had finally found the Soul of the Crimson Dragon!

"Katsumi!" All of the Signers shouted. They all saw her body glow a red, the same red as their mark, they didn't know what it was, but they now knew that she was important.

'_**My mistress, please calm down!'**_ Katsumi's dragon said to her in her head.

'_But he killed Martha!'_ Katsumi shouted in her head. The power that was rising in her body was hurting her, really badly; it felt like she was burning.

'_**That's because your powers have been activated! The grief you feel for Martha's death unleashed these powers!'**_ Her dragon responded.

Katsumi forced herself to calm down. She had to think of things that made her calm, like her brother and sister... she tried thinking of anything that could keep her mind of Martha being dead. Her thoughts then turned to Yusei... the powers started to recede, until the only thing left was the burning in her eyes, hands and heart.

'_**Thank god...'**_ Her dragon breathed a sigh in relief, now that he mistress what calm, that put her dragon's nerves to ease.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

The Duel had ended. Rudger ended up using Rally when he was losing, Rally then sacrificed himself so Yusei could win... leaving Yusei the winner of that Duel. Katsumi had struggled, but she had managed to get down from the building and stood with the other Signers, plus Leo, Mina and Saiga.

Leo was looking at her in amazement and sadness. They all seemed to know about her secret... great.

On the other side of the Signers stood the Dark Signers... only there were six of them and not the foretold five. The last one, a male, must be Katsumi's opponent.

"Dark Signers...I will never forgive you!" Yusei says with a serious expression on his face, his grief still raw.

The Dark Signer with yellow markings and with a hood still up says, "Young girl." He then holds up her card, Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Luna gasps, "Is that?!"

"This card belonged to you, right? If you wish to retrieve this card, challenge me to a battle, I will neither run nor hide. My name is Demark; I am the Dark Signer with the Monkey's Birthmark." The Dark Signer says tauntingly and shows everyone his birthmark on his arm.

Luna stared intently at Demark.

Aki stares intently at Misty.

Yusei stares intently at Kiryu.

Rudger says, "Well, it looks like we have finally found your opponent, Kaito, the Soul of the Crimson Dragon!"

The last male figure, now identified at Kaito, lowered his hood, showing that it was the Kaito that Katsumi had fought in the Fortune Cup. Kaito glared at Katsumi and smirked evilly, "I can't wait to annihilate you."

Katsumi didn't say anything.

"Well then, let us meet at your fated destination, each of your stars of fate." Rudger says as the Dark Signer began to walk away.

Yusei shouts at them, "Wait! We're finishing things right now!" Yusei the runs after them, Jack also run after the Dark Signers, for the last hooded woman that never revealed herself.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

They had all headed back to the place that Katsumi didn't want to return to.

Martha's house.

Katsumi couldn't look at anyone, even when Luna and Leo tried to talk to her, she brushed them off. When they travelled back, she didn't utter one word. Not even when Kai came up to her, asking for a hug, she couldn't even look at him.

What made matters worse was that she could feel the emotions of sadness and grief be emitted from each Signer in the room, especially from Jack and Yusei... and that's what made it worse.

Every child in the house was crying, Takuya was saying, "I'm sorry, it's my fault. It's because Martha tried to save me!"

Trudge fell to the floor, "I'm so sorry! I was right there with her, and yet this still happened! If I had just grabbed Martha's hand, please forgive me!"

"If it's anyone's fault...its mine. I had hold of her... yet that wasn't enough..." Katsumi whispers loud enough for people to hear. Tears started to roll down Katsumi's face, she felt so guilty... she wished that she had taken Martha's place instead.

Jack had enough of people's crying; he slammed his fists onto the table and stood up, "Enough! Quit your brawling! It's not all your faults!" Jack looked at Katsumi... he could practically feel the sadness that she was radiating off of her.

Yusei places hand on Katsumi shoulder and said, "That's right, it not your fault, its all those Dark Signer's faults."

Katsumi perked up at this, _'He is right... they were to blame, if it wasn't for them, then none of this wouldn't have happened!'_ Katsumi thinks to herself, perking up a little and feeling a bit better.

"They not only took Martha, but even Rally and the other!" Yusei says to everyone.

Katsumi could feel herself getting better, but she still felt guilty.

"In order to get Martha, Rally and everyone else back, we need to defeat them, the Dark Signers!" Yusei says looking Katsumi, letting her know that everything was alright. People seemed shocked by Yusei words, the doctor came up to him and said, "Wait a second! Do you mean that Martha hasn't died?"

Katsumi flinched at the word 'died' it just reminded her of what had happened in the last couple of hours.

"Yes, I do." Yusei says with confidence.

"How can that be?" The doctor questions.

"Right now, things inconceivable are occurring here in Satellite and the city. The geoglyph appeared there, the mysterious of covering Satellite, the people who have disappeared, Martha, Rally and everyone else. All of it is the Dark Signers' doing." Yusei says, explaining the phenomenon's that had happened.

"Then, you mean to tell that Martha will come back if you defeat the Dark Signer?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Yusei says bluntly.

"Is that true, Yusei?" Tommy asks with desperation, wanting Martha back.

"Yes, I think so." Yusei nods his head. He then kneels down to the three children's level and says, "We're going to go beat the Dark Signers. So, you guys have to stop crying, we'll being Martha back."

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} **

Yusei had sent the rest of the children off to bed, and chased away that doctor too. When Yusei closed the door, it was just the Signers, plus Katsumi, Trudge and Leo left in the room.

Jack asked, "Yusei was what you just said true? You said if we defeat the Dark Signers, the people who disappeared will come back?"

"I don't know." Yusei says with shadow underneath his eyes.

"What did you say?" Jack shouts.

Trudge steps up, "What is that supposed to mean, Yusei?"

"I... just wanted to believe that." Yusei replies back, still not letting anybody see his eyes.

Jack sits back down and hits the table in anger. Trudge grabbed the scuff of Yusei cloths and said, "What are you trying to pull, telling lies to patch the situation, like that!?"

Leo tried to stop this by saying, "Cut it out! Yusei's sad about Martha, Rally and the others being gone, too!"

Trudge lets go in anger and curses.

Katsumi could feel all the emotions swirling around, she whispers, "Stop it..." But no one stops, it continues on and on until Katsumi couldn't take it anymore and shouts, "ENOUGH!" This caused a reaction in her body.

The power surged through her body and took over her being; the Crimson Dragon had made an appearance.

The Signers marks began to glow, very brightly. They look at the mark... and then at Katsumi. They look at her and gasp. Her eyes were crimson red, even the whites of her eyes, and her hair was floating.

Katsumi was admitting the same presence as the... Crimson Dragon!

"**I am the Crimson Dragon."** Katsumi says, as her voice sound the same, but has the ring of a male voice in the background, her voice sounded so powerful, so commanding.

"Why are you here?" Jack asks, getting up from his seat.

"**It would seem that you are all distressed, and have caused my vessel to become distressed too."** The Crimson Dragon said though Katsumi.

"Your vessel?" Aki asks confused.

Katsumi/Crimson Dragon nodded, **"She is my vessel, the very Soul, my essence has been placed into this girl, and until now she has been very calm... but now she is distresses and is in a very vulnerable state."**

"How is she in a vulnerable state?" Leo asks, never knowing his sister to be vulnerable.

"**She has just recently unlocked my powers, meaning that her mind and body will become vulnerable, just like last time."** Katsumi/Crimson Dragon said.

"What do you mean, 'like last time'?" Luna asked

"**In the battle of five thousand years ago, the same thing happened to the Soul of the Crimson Dragon. As a result... she ended up dying."** The Crimson Dragon/Katsumi said.

"Dying how!?" Aki says in alarm, Katsumi was her friend; she didn't want her to die.

The dragon/Katsumi nods, "**Yes, it was because of her connection that she died. The other five Signers were injured during their battle."**

"And that means she was injured too." Yusei says looking you for the first time.

The dragon/Katsumi nodded, "**Yes that is correct. I have been trying to train her in how to control her powers, but I haven't had the opportunity, meaning that she will more than likely be a target for the Dark Signers again."**

"Why hadn't she told us before?!" Jack demanded.

"**She was advised not to by me and my sister, the Darkland Crimson Void Dragon, we told her not too, so the Dark Signers couldn't find out. But unfortunately, when she unlocked her powers, the Dark Signers were present... and now they have an opponent waiting for her too."** The Dragon/Katsumi says sombrely.

Everyone was silent as they adsorbed this information; Trudge decided to be brave and ask, "Will the people who have died come back if they defeat the Dark Signers?"

The dragon/Katsumi look at him and say, **"Yes, they will."**

Everyone perks up, "They will?!" Yusei asks, feeling happy and excited at the same time.

"**Only if you believe, you must believe that it will happen, and it will."** The dragon/Katsumi says with a smirk.

"But we are one Signer short, how can we do it?" Luna asks, noticing that there were actually only four Signers, technically five, but they still needed the last one.

The dragon/Katsumi smiled and ruffled Luna's hair, **"Don't worry little one, only time will tell." **

The dragon/Katsumi turn to everyone else, **"Look after my vessel... she is very fragile at the moment." **The redness in Katsumi's eyes vanished, making her bronze eyes appear once more. Katsumi groaned and collapsed.

Luckily Yusei was quick enough and was able to catch Katsumi before she hit the ground. He picked her up bridle style; he looked at everyone and saw that they looked happier with this information, knowing that they had another cause to fight for.

Katsumi groaned and opened her eyes, she saw that she was in Yusei's arms and remembered what happened; she gave another groan and said, "He took over, didn't he?"

Yusei nods with a grin.

"He also explained everything, and we don't blame you for not telling us." Aki says stepping forwards to be next to her first friend.

"You don't realise how guilty I felt for into telling any of you!" Katsumi says, adjusting herself in Yusei's arms, still feeling weak.

Luna shakes her head, "It's fine, we all understand actually."

Yusei asks, "Katsumi do you remember what happened when he took over?"

Katsumi nods, "I saw what went on, and I know what when we kick some Dark Signer ass, Martha and everyone else will come back." She says with a grin, which she returned.

The Crimson Dragon and the Darkland Crimson Void Dragon had already comforted her, and the fact knowing that Martha will be coming back had uplifted her spirits, along with everyone else.

"Just promise me something guys?" Katsumi said looking at everyone. They all look at her curiously, "And what would that be?" Jack asks.

"Don't get too injured, I have my own Duel to fight!" Katsumi says with a grin.


	20. The Morning Before The Duel

(20) The Morning Before the Duel

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh 5D'S or anything else relating to Yugioh at all, all I own is my OC Katsumi and other OCs that can spice up the story. **

**Summary: ****Leo and Luna have an older sister called Katsumi. Katsumi is very protective about her younger siblings and doesn't want them getting hurt. But what will happen when she finds out about the Signers? Yusei/OC**

**By the way, I'm quite new to writing Fanfiction and don't feel that confident about writing about the actual duels that will take place. So I'm just going to skip them and say who the winner will be. **

**Enjoy!**

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

When Mina found a map, Yusei reluctantly put Katsumi down, Katsumi felt the same. She didn't want to be out on the ground, even if she felt stronger again, but she kept silent.

Mina had managed to find a map of the five controllers that needed to be shut down. She rolled the map out and it showed five crosses on the map, indicating where the controllers where. Mina explains, "The locations of the five controllers are in these four spots, the giant, hummingbird, lizard, the monkey and the tiger."

"So, what should we do? Should we all go in them in order?" Trudge asks.

Jack answers, "That would be a waste of time, Duels are one-on-one, after all, I'll go by myself."

Jack then rolls up his sleeve, showing his birthmark, "If these Crimson Birthmarks want us to Duel against the Dark Signers, then there's no point in going around with everyone sticking close."

Luna looks down and says, "But, we just got out group together..." Luna wanted the group together, she felt scared and less confident without them.

"Jack does have a point though." Katsumi says putting her hand on Luna's shoulder. Luna looks up and sees her sister's confident face and feels more reassured.

"Even if we are apart, it won't change the fact that we're still in this together." Yusei says looking at Luna and then Katsumi.

"Yusei, Katsumi!" Luna says looking at her older sister and then someone who she saw sat her older brother.

"Who's got who then?" Trudge asks.

"I'm guessing that Kiryu is waiting at the symbol of the giant, I'll go there." Yusei replies, leaving the rest to choose.

"The lizard is Misty, that's where I'll head."Aki says.

"The monkey is Demark; I want to get back Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna says a little timidly but then gains more confidence.

"I'll cheer you on, Luna!" Leo says excitedly.

"I'll take the hummingbird is where I'm headed." Jack says, looking intently into space, as though he was distracted.

"And I've got the tiger." Katsumi says with a grin.

"Alright, then, I'll take Leo and Luna there in my car." Trudge says, offering them transport, Luna and Leo agree.

"Aki-san will go in car." Mina says looking at Aki, who nodded in agreement.

Trudge then urns to Katsumi, "Your bike is in the back of the helicopter."

Katsumi nods. Katsumi looks on the map where it is... it was in the most remote place, very far always from the rest of the control panels, she was really going to be on her own.

"We head out first thing tomorrow morning!" Yusei declared and everyone agrees to it.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Katsumi had been pulled into her dreams forcefully, in her dream stood the Crimson Dragon. He stood/floated there waiting for Katsumi to arrive, when he saw her, he said, **"I guess you know why you are here?"**

Katsumi nods and sighs, "Listen, tonight's not a good night."

The Dragon looked at Katsumi confused, **"What do you mean?" **

"I need to be in top condition, and I won't be if I train. I'll be exhausted in my Duel... and I will more than likely loose." Katsumi explains.

"**But if you don't learn how to control your powers, that could weaken you as well, especially the connection power." **The Crimson Dragon explains. Confused at why she was passing up the opportunity to train. 

"Did the last Soul train with you the night before the battle?" Katsumi asked.

The Crimson Dragon nodded, "**Yes, she did." **

"Then that's probably why she died, it happened so quickly. Unlocking her powers, then having to Duel a Dark Signer, then feeling the pain that the other Signers felt, that all made her weak, so weak that she couldn't fight." Katsumi explains. She didn't believe that she died all because of the connection. She believes that it played a role in her death, but it didn't deserve all of the blame.

The dragon was silent, absorbing Katsumi's words, "**Is that what you believe?" **The Dragon asked her.

Katsumi nods, "Yes, I do believe in that."

The Crimson Dragon sighed, **"Then I have an obligation to follow what you say. I do see the truth in your words; my power is much too difficult to handle in a short space of time. Very well, enjoy you night, Soul of the Crimson Dragon." **

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Katsumi was sat up in the bed she had been provided, in her room was Leo and Luna, who didn't want to leave her side. She looked around the room, and saw Luna also sitting up in bed; Leo was fast asleep snoring his little head off.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Katsumi whispered to Luna. Luna looks up and Katsumi sees that Luna is crying.

Katsumi got up out of her bed and goes to sit with Luna, she held Luna is her arms and asked, "What's wrong, sweetie."

The tears continued to roll down her check, "I'm scared, Katsumi."

Katsumi understood why she was scared, she was only eleven years old, and she had to fight that terrible creature. Katsumi kissed the top of her head and started to rock her, like a baby and said, "It'll be ok, Luna. Even if we are far away from each other, I'll always be by your side; the connection I have with you will make sure I do."

Luna nods and says, "What about Leo, though?"

"Keep him close," Katsumi says, "That will protect him in the Duel, remember? In the Arcadia Movement base, you created one over all of us, protecting us from Misty's Earthbound God."

Luna looks up, she remembered, "I can keep Leo safe?"

Katsumi nods, "Of course you can, and you beat that Demark easily."

"You think I really can?" Luna asked. She wanted to know her sisters answer, she wanted to believe herself.

"Of course you can, now go to sleep; we have a big day ahead of us." Katsumi says putting Luna to bed.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}]] **

Katsumi couldn't sleep, so she decided to get up and get herself a glass of water. When she was in the living room, she noticed someone sitting there in the dark... it was Jack. It seemed like he was holding something in his hand.

Katsumi got closer and saw that it was Carly's glasses.

"What are you going with Carly's glasses?" Katsumi asked. Jack jumped; he was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed Katsumi at all.

"None of your business." Jack says rudely, turning his head away from Katsumi.

"It is actually," Katsumi said, "Carly was my best friend, and it something's happened to her, I want to know." Katsumi sits down on the couch opposite Jack, letting him knows what she wasn't leaving until she found out.

They sat there is silence for about five minutes before Jack cracked, "I found them in the rubble of the Arcadia Movement building."

Katsumi didn't look surprised, "That's Carly for you, and I knew she'd do it eventually." Katsumi said with a grin on her face, remembering how Carly always used to get into trouble.

"She's become a Dark Signer...hasn't she?" Katsumi whispered.

Jack slowly nods. Katsumi takes a sharp intake of breath... her friend was a Dark Signer.

"How do you know Carly?" Jack blurts to, but then turns away embarrassed.

Katsumi smiles softly, "I know her because she was my best friend, we grew up together. I was her first friend because everyone used to pick on her and I defended her. But we grew apart." Katsumi says the last part sadly, regretting that her friendship with Carly faded.

"How?" Jack asked, leaning in wanting to know more.

"She wanted to become a reporter and I wanted to become a Duelist, she wasn't interested that much. Eventually she asked me to help make her a deck and I did... a fortune telling deck. She loved it, she used it every day. But then my parents disagreed with our friendship..." Katsumi trailed off, remembering how her parents didn't like Carly at all, believing that she was inferior to them.

"Your parents?" Jack seemed confused. He had never heard Katsumi, Leo or Luna talk about their parents.

"I'm grateful to have them... but at the same time I'm not." Katsumi admits to Jack.

Jack's confused expression didn't change.

"They were very restrictive towards me. I had to grow up a certain way and act a certain way, I couldn't hang around with anyone I chose... they had to meet their standards." Katsumi explained to Jack.

"What do they think of you dueling?" Jack asked.

Katsumi shakes her head, "They hate it, and they believe that I've corrupted Leo and Luna by them duelling."

Jack was silent, he couldn't believe that her parents hated Duel Monsters, yet Luna and Katsumi were good delists.

Katsumi stood up, "I'm going back to bed. I think you need to sleep if you're going to battle Carly." Katsumi then left Jack at the table.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Morning had arrived, Katsumi was the first one up and had cooked everyone breakfast, she enjoyed cooking for large amounts of people and really enjoyed it. Aki had even come in and asked if she could help, which she accepted.

Now that everyone was fed, they all headed outside. Leo and Luna sitting with Trudge, Aki sitting with Mina, and Jack, Yusei and Katsumi on their own bikes.

Katsumi turned to her bother and sister and said, "Will you be okay, Luna, Leo?"

Luna nods her head, feeling more confident than she was last night. Leo says, "I'll be tagging along, after all!"

Katsumi grins and looks forwards.

Jack shouts to everyone, "From this point on, your own skills are the only thing that'll decide the outcome!"

Yusei joins in saying, "Everyone, the Dark Signers aren't the type of people to be beaten so easily. We're going to be forced into some tough battles, but, what happened, just remember that each one of us are friends!"

Katsumi turns to Jack with a grin, "See Jack, we are all friends."

"Shut up!" Jack shouts at her.

Yusei continues with a grin on his face, "Even if we're all apart, we're linked with bonds that are strong!"

"Some more strong than others." Katsumi cuts in, referring to herself, there were a couple of giggles, one of Aki, Luna and a chuckle from Leo and Yusei.

"Everyone, let's be sure to win and meet again!" Yusei shouts, as Jack is the first one to ride off, with Mina and Trudge following close behind.

Leaving Yusei and Katsumi.

Yusei was about to drive off until Katsumi said, "Yusei wait!"

Yusei stops and turns back to face Katsumi, she wasn't in her bike anymore. Yusei took off his helmet and said, "What's the matter, Katsumi?"

"In this battle, I may die." Katsumi says grimly. Yusei jumps out if his bike and says, "Don't say that!"

Katsumi shakes her head, "But it's true... and that's why I have to do this in case I do die." Katsumi walks up to Yusei and places her lips on his. Katsumi's eyes were closed, while Yusei's was wide in shock, he hasn't expected this.

After a moment, Katsumi was going to pull away, regretting what she had done, he hadn't even responded. But before she could move away, Yusei but his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

This time it was Katsumi who was shocked, but she responded back straight away and threw her arms up around Yusei's neck.

When the need for air became desperate, they separated; Katsumi says breathlessly, "Yusei Fudo, I am in love with you."

But before Yusei could even respond, Katsumi broke herself away from his embrace and drove off to Duel.

"Katsumi!" Yusei shouts.

But Katsumi didn't even look back, she just kept on driving to the most remote place in Satellite, were Kaito was waiting for her.

'_At least now if I die, I won't have any regrets.'_ Katsumi thought to herself with a smile, feeling very happy with herself. She wanted so badly to hear Yusei's response, but she wouldn't t be able to handle rejection, she didn't want to hear Yusei reject her.

But if he was going to reject her, then why did he kiss back?


	21. Katsumi VS Kaito

(21) Katsumi vs. Kaito

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh 5D'S or anything else relating to Yugioh at all, all I own is my OC Katsumi and other OCs that can spice up the story. **

**Summary: ****Leo and Luna have an older sister called Katsumi. Katsumi is very protective about her younger siblings and doesn't want them getting hurt. But what will happen when she finds out about the Signers? Yusei/OC**

**In this chapter I am going to be writing bits of the story, and I'm going to be cutting to other people as well. **

**Enjoy!**

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

As Katsumi drove to her destination she noticed that the connection between the Signers and Katsumi had only hurt her a tiny bit. Katsumi felt energised and ready to Duel, she couldn't wait for her Duel to commence.

Originally during Luna and Demark's Duel, she wanted to turn around and go see them, but as quickly as the thought came, it disappeared. She knew that they were safe, and this made her feel better.

Luna and Yusei had won their Duel, now it was time for Katsumi to win hers.

When she arrived at her designated area, she saw Kaito standing there, waiting. She got off her bike and took off her helmet. Kaito didn't have a Duel runner, so this was probably going to be a normal Duel with no bikes.

When Kaito saw her, he grinned, "I see you've finally arrived to die have you, Katty-chan?" Kaito says in an evil tone.

Katsumi didn't answer his question, instead she asked, "Kaito, what happened to you?" Katsumi said in a sad tone.

"Oh you want to know what happened Katty-chan." Kaito says condescendingly, "You rejected me, that's that happened!" Kaito shouted at Katsumi.

"Rejected you?" Katsumi says in a bewildered tone.

"Yes," Kaito hisses, "Apparently I wasn't good enough for you."

Katsumi shakes her head, "It wasn't that! I was just not interested; I didn't want to date anyone! I wanted to focus on my life first!"

"You should have paid attention to me!" Kaito cried like a spoilt child.

"No, you should have just been a man and accepted that I didn't want to date anyone!" Katsumi shouted, now feeling angry at Kaito at how selfish he is being, just because she didn't want to go out with him he was acting like a spoilt brat.

"And you should have just submitted to me!" Kaito cried back activating his Duel Disk.

"I refuse to submit to anyone!" Katsumi shouted back in anger also activating her Duel Disk.

"DUEL!" Both Katsumi and Kaito shouted, and their Duel began.

**Kaito: 4000**

**Katsumi: 4000**

**First Turn**

"I'll go first, draw!" Katsumi says, drawing her first card. She looked at her hand and said, "I play my Darkland Vampire Princess in attack mode **(Attack: 1700 Defence: 1800)** and place two card face down and end my turn!"

Kaito grins, "My turn, draw!"

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

**Skipping Duel**

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Katsumi had won the Duel with great difficulty. Kaito was successful in summoning his Tiger Earthbound God, Tukuy. It was a bitch to take down, but with the help of her Darkland Crimson Void Dragon and her Darkland Assassin, it made his defeat all possible.

Katsumi had fallen to the floor, feeling exhausted, she had won and she felt proud of herself, now she can go join the others. But she noticed that something was off, she looked up and saw Kaito stumbling towards her... with a knife in hand.

"Shit!" Katsumi screamed, Katsumi felt weak and she couldn't really move. The best thing she could do was crawl.

"Get back here, you bitch!" Kaito shouted as he stumbled forward, he was also in a bad state; his body was disintegrating as he walked, but he was holding it back. He wanted revenge on Katsumi for rejecting him.

"Kaito, killing me won't accomplish anything!" Katsumi shouted as she could feel herself panic, she knew that if Kaito got her, he would kill her and she was terrified of that aspect.

Kaito had caught up to her, he kicked her so her back was on the ground and straddled her hips, Katsumi struggled to get away, but she was too weak. Kaito raised the knife and angled it so it would go straight into her heart, and would kill her.

As the knife came down, Katsumi grabbed Kaito's arms and tried to push him away, but she was weak and it was quite the struggle.

"Let me kill you!" Kaito shouts, angry that she was defying him again.

"I'm not going to lay here and let you kill me! Are you nuts!?" Katsumi shouted staring intently at the knife terrified of it.

The struggle went on for a few more moments, Katsumi was weakening even more and the knife was getting closer to her heart.

"No..." Katsumi whispered in panic, she didn't want to die! She knew that it happened to her ancestor, but it wasn't going to happen to her! Just then the power surged though her body, Katsumi could feel her strength returning.

Her body glowed red and her eyes began to shine a red colour. When the flames appeared in her hand, she looked up and smirked at Kaito. He looked at her scared out of his mind, he jumped back, letting go of the knife.

Katsumi sprang up and threw the knife away; she walked over and touched Kaito in the middle of his forehead, speeding up his disintegration process. Katsumi watched mercilessly as Kaito disappeared into black ashes. She didn't feel anything, she didn't feel guilty or sad for his death, as far as she was concerned, and he deserved it.

The power receded back and her eye colour turned back to normal, Katsumi was leaning how to control her powers, and it was becoming quite successful.

Katsumi smirked and walked towards the control panel, puts in her Darkland Crimson Void Dragon, takes it back out and watches as the control panel disappears into the earth.

Katsumi lets out a sigh of relief and get back onto her bike and head to the Old Momentum, where she is sure that she'll met everyone else.

'_**Good job, my mistress.'**_ Katsumi's dragon said in her head, feeling very proud of her.

'_Couldn't have done it without you.'_ Katsumi think back.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

After driving for a while, Katsumi arrived at the large hole in the ground, where the Old Momentum was. When she parked her bike, she saw Yusei, Trudge, Leo and Luna and someone with bright orange hair standing at the sidelines. The person must be Crow, Yusei had told her all about him.

"Oi, don't you dare think about going without me!" Katsumi shouted getting off her bike and taking off her helmet.

Yusei turned around and saw Katsumi, he wanted to go up and respond to her confession, but now wasn't the time to do so. Katsumi stared back, she was determined not to let her emotions take over her and make her act differently around Yusei, right now they had a job to do.

"Katsumi!" Leo and Luna shouted as they ran up and hugged her, happy to see that she is ok. Katsumi hugged them back and asked Trudge, Yusei and Crow, "Any word on Jack and Aki?"

They shook their heads.

Crow stops forwards, "So this is the infamous Katsumi I've heard so much about."

Katsumi looked at Leo and said, "Whatever he told you, it's false."

Leo looked away innocently. Crow laughed and said, "I've also heard things from Yusei and Luna, good things too."

Katsumi looks at Luna and Yusei, they just smile and nod. Katsumi lets out a sigh of relief, Leo pouts and turns back to the massive whole in the ground and says, "It's like a crater after a meteor crashed!"

Everyone else turns serious too, Crow says, "We're finally here."

Katsumi turns to him and says, "Long journey then?"

Crow groans, "You wouldn't believe it."

Yusei nods and says, "Let's go!"

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

They had managed to find a stairway down to the Old Momentum. Yusei went first, then Leo, then Luna and then Trudge. Crow and Katsumi were at the back, making sure nothing made an appearance.

As Katsumi walks down the steps, she notices that Crow didn't follow her; she looks around and doesn't see him.

'_Where could he have gone?'_ Katsumi thought to herself. Katsumi shook her head and carried on, from what Yusei told her, he could look after himself.

After walking down the long stairway, the group came to a long bridge that didn't look very safe at all.

"Do we have to go across that?" Trudge asks, also thinking the same as Katsumi.

"It looks like we have no choice." Katsumi says sighing; she certainly didn't want to cross it. Yusei, being the bravest out of all of them crossed the bridge first, but he only got a couple of steps, when Rudger appeared on the other side.

"It's you!" Katsumi shouts as she takes a step forward.

Yusei shouts, "Stay back!" Katsumi looks at him, Yusei held her gaze, "It's too dangerous, Katsumi." Katsumi huffs at Yusei but doesn't try and step forwards, she just stays in front of Luna and Leo protectively, and making sure nothing happens to them.

Rudger walks across the bridge laughing, "So, you've arrived, Yusei! Did you shove you former friend into hell?"

Yusei shouts back, "No! Any hatred between me and Kiryu was unfounded! You Dark Signers used our misunderstanding to your advantage!"

Rudger doesn't seem amused, "Misunderstanding? It was no misunderstanding, it was fate! You were fated to risk your lives hating one another, from the very beginning! You disperse the fireworks painted with hatred and sorrow, turning the Momentum of Destruction! Just as Dr. Fudo and I had!" Rudger says taking off his hood and shouting at Yusei.

"What?" Yusei says, shocked by his words.

Ruder then turns to Katsumi, "I see Kaito didn't kill you like he planned, too bad... you would have made an excellent Dark Signer." He says with a dark laugh.

Katsumi scowls at him, "In your dream."

"You are nicknamed the Princess of Darkness, yet you rule on the side of good, you were meant for the dark side!" Rudger continues to laugh evilly.

"And that all it is, a nickname!" Katsumi shouts back.

Rudger ignores her comment and presses a switch on his metal hand, causing the Old Momentum to activate underneath then and admit a glorious light that swirled around like DNA.

"It's beautiful..." Luna says in awe.

"This is Momentum's light?" Leo asks.

"This is..." Yusei begins, but doesn't finish his sentence.

"Can you see, Yusei? This is the door of new possibilities that Dr. Fudo and I discovered seventeen years ago. Beyond this light lies the power to change the world, before long, this light will flood from here and bury this world!" Rudger says with an evil and twisted smile.

Yusei interrupts, "Even if that means great sacrifice turns out of there because of it!? Rudger, I can never let you get away with what you've done!"

Rudger face twists into something ugly, "There are always slight sacrifices before new possibilities!"

"'Slight!?'" Katsumi shouted, even if she didn't see all the deaths of the people that had been sacrificed, that doesn't mean it should be treated lightly.

"Yusei, human are but small existences in the great container of fate, Katsumi knows this personally as she contains the Crimson Dragons Soul! In the presence of fate, an individual's life disappeared like trash!" Rudger says looking directly at Katsumi creepily.

Katsumi shivered in disgust, but he was also right, she did know what he meant.

"Leave her out of this!" Yusei shouted, into liking how Rudger is looking at Katsumi.

Rudger looks at the light and says, "Look there, Yusei, at this beautiful light, this light is fate itself. This light is alive! It engulfed my destiny and Dr. Fudo's destiny to garner life!"

Yusei glares at him, "You're mad! You're not having your way any longer!" Yusei says defiantly.

"I'll bury you in this light as well! Bring yourself, Yusei!" Rudger shouted as he activated his Duel Disk and place his cards into the holder, Yusei did the same.

While this happened, Yusei and Rugder's mark began to glow very brightly and the ache in Katsumi's heart returned, however due to her tolerance in pain, she wasn't really affected by it anymore, but it did still hurt.

"Duel!" Both Rudger and Yusei shouted.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Yusei had won the Duel, Rudger had talked about how he over through Yusei's father and took the path of evil, even if he was a Signer himself. He said how he chopped off his arm and gave it Goodwin... and how he became a Dark Signer.

Rudger feel to the floor in defeat as he started to disintegrate, "Don't think that this is over..." Rudger said in pain.

"A new God, the mightiest of them all, has already been unleashed." Rudger says.

"What?!" Katsumi shouts, the Dark Signer were just merely... pawns.

"Unless you manage to activate the five tower's controllers before sunset, the door of the underworld will open and the King of the Underworld will be resurrected!" Rudger says, messing with his mechanical arm for some reason.

"The King of the Underworld?" Yusei says in alarm.

"Yusei! I cannot allow you out of here!" Rudger says, pulling on his arm, causing an explosion to happen on the fragile bridge, causing it to snap. Yusei tried to grab onto the broken strings, but it was too late.

"YUSEI!" Katsumi screams as she watches the person she loves fall to his demise as he fall into the light of the Old Momentum.

Katsumi tired to jump in after him, but Trudge gets a hold of Katsumi before she can, "Let me go! Let me go!" Katsumi cried trying to break free out of his arms.

"YUSEI!" Katsumi screams, the power surged though her body with all her grief, she was about to unleash he power.

"_**I cannot let you do that mistress!"**_ Her dragon said and knocked her mistress unconscious before her powers could go out of control.

Katsumi lay limp in Trudge's arms.


	22. The Unknown Symbol Appears

(22) The Unknown Symbol Appears

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh 5D'S or anything else relating to Yugioh at all, all I own is my OC Katsumi and other OCs that can spice up the story. **

**Summary: ****Leo and Luna have an older sister called Katsumi. Katsumi is very protective about her younger siblings and doesn't want them getting hurt. But what will happen when she finds out about the Signers? Yusei/OC**

**By the way, I'm quite new to writing Fanfiction and don't feel that confident about writing about the actual duels that will take place. So I'm just going to skip them and say who the winner will be. **

**Enjoy!**

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

"**VOID! You can't just interrupt the power surge!"**The Crimson Dragon shouted at his sister in his realm.

"_**Crimson, I couldn't let her go through with it! She could have killed everyone else in that room!" **_Darkland Crimson Void Dragon said floating near her brother.

"**But interrupting it is much more dangerous! It could have killed her!" **The Crimson Dragon shouted.

"_**She has proved to us many of times that she can handle what we throw at her. She didn't even need us; she has taught herself how to control your powers!" **_Void Dragon shouted back, not backing down to her brother.

"**You still could have killed her!"** Crimson Dragon says back, knowing that he was losing this argument, like he always does.

"_**And you could have killed her by giving her those powers!" **_The Void Dragon says, ending the argument, she had won another argument.

The two dragons were silent. Since the Darkland Crimson Void Dragon had stopped Katsumi from unleashing her powers, Katsumi was now in a coma. Katsumi mind was in a fragile state, seeing the one she loves die in front of her. Anything could now cause her to unleash her powers again, the slightest thing. The only thing stopping that from happening was the fact that she was unconscious and more than likely in a coma.

"_**The only one that seems to be able to help calm her powers was Yusei."**_ Void Dragon said, knowing that whenever Katsumi's powers got out of control, she would think of Yusei and she would calm down immediately.

"**And he is dead."** The Crimson Dragon said grimly.

Or so they thought.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Back with Trudge, Leo, Luna and Crow, they had laid Katsumi down on the floor on a wall. They looked at each other sadly; Katsumi wouldn't wake up, no matter what they did. They shouted, they cried and they pleaded. But nothing could wake Katsumi up.

There was then a light above the Old Momentum, which Yusei had fallen into. It was Yusei floating, unconscious.

"Yusei!" Luna and Leo shouted. They felt so relieved that there friend wasn't dead. Yusei's unconscious body floated over to Trudge and Crow, who held out there arms ready to catch Yusei. When they caught him, they kneeled to the ground, as Yusei weighed quite a bit for being skinny.

When Yusei didn't open his eyes, Crow shouts, "Yusei, snap to!"

"Yusei!" Leo and Luna called, wanting him to wake up so badly.

When Yusei opened his eyes, everyone gave a sigh of relief; Yusei looks at everyone noticing that Katsumi isn't there, but says, "I've come back?" Carefully he sits up, when he does so Crow says, "You don't look hurt." With a very happy and relieved look on his face.

"Yeah." Yusei says, indicating that he wasn't hurt at all.

Trudge asks, "But, how did you..."

Leo interrupts, not at all bothered how Yusei came back, "He's safe now, and so who cares! This is why adults are hopeless!"

Yusei looks at everyone and says, "Looks like I made you guys worry."

Crow looks at Katsumi's unconscious form and says, "I think you worried her the most." Yusei followed Crow's eye line and say Katsumi unconscious against a wall.

"What happened to her?!" Yusei asks in alarm.

Luna answers, "When she saw you fall, her powers activated... I could feel her power through my birthmark... it felt so painful." Luna looks at her sister sadly.

"We haven't been able to get near her ever since we put her there. Every time we try, we get shocked." Leo says, also looking at his sister with sad eyes, he just wanted his sister back.

"_**That because her emotions are unstable." **_Said a new voice, everyone looked around, wanting to know where that voice had come from.

They see the Darkland Crimson Void Dragon in front of Katsumi.

Leo points out, "That's Katsumi's favourite card!"

"What do you mean she is unstable?" Yusei asks wanting to know what was wrong with her.

"_**She was about to unleash her full power when she saw you die, but I interrupted it and forced her into unconscious."**_ Her dragon explains.

"So, she should be fine, right?" Crow asks anxiously.

The dragon shakes her head, _**"Unfortunately not. You see by me interrupting the unleashing of her powers, it has caused mental damage to her. It could have killed her, but to protect herself she put herself into an unconscious state."**_

"Then you can get her out if it?" Yusei asks.

Her dragon nods her head and says, _**"I can, but it will be dangerous. Anything could set her off. Yusei, I want you to be there when I wake her up, you seem to be able to calm her powers down."**_

Yusei nods and stands up, with the help of Crow and Trudge.

"_**Be careful." **_Her dragon warned before going over to her mistress and waking her up from unconscious. Before the dragon left, she made sure to usher out everybody else, so Katsumi and Yusei were on their own.

When Katsumi opened her bronze eyes, everything came rushing back to her... everything including Yusei's death.

Her powers started to activate, but didn't get any further because Yusei stood in her line of sight, "Yusei... is that you?" Katsumi asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes." Yusei says, slowly walking over to her and embracing her. Yusei stoked her hair and let Katsumi cry, Yusei looked around and saw no one there and took the opportunity to do the thing he had wanted to do since this morning.

Yusei lifted Katsumi's chin up and kissed her.

Katsumi was pleasantly surprised and responded back instantly; she threw her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him.

When they separated, Yusei says a little breathlessly, "You didn't give me an opportunity to give a response."

"That's because I was scared of rejection." Katsumi admitted, feeling a blush invade her face.

"Well this is far from a rejection. Katsumi, I love you too." Yusei says with a smile.

Katsumi grinned and kissed Yusei again, which he happily responded too.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

They were all heading for the exit of the Old Momentum when both Yusei's and Luna's birthmark began to disappear. They all look at the disappearing mark and then look at Katsumi, Katsumi says calmly, "Jack is using all of his strength to get back a person he loves; it's to know that we are all behind him."

They all look at each other and nod.

'_He must really care for this person.' _Katsumi thought to herself with a smile. Katsumi then remembers the glasses that Jack kept, they were Carly's glasses, _'It can't be... can Jack be in love with Carly?' _

Katsumi felt a tug in her heart; Jack must be using the power of the Crimson Dragon. Her body began to glow red, but she felt no pain.

The group turn to look at Katsumi in alarm, "Katsumi, are you okay?" Yusei asks cautiously.

Katsumi nods, "I feel fine, now that I have gotten used to the Crimson Dragon's powers, it doesn't hurt as bad."

"Then why are you glowing?" Crow asks. Leo and Luna look as well; they thought it was odd that she was lit up like a Christmas tree.

"It's because Jack is using the power that had been given to him." Katsumi says with a grin.

Yusei sighed in relief, glad that she wasn't in a great deal of pain.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} **

When they were all outside the Old Momentum, Crow was the one who noticed that there were small purple lights glowing outside. When Crow saw it he says, "Look, Yusei!"

Everyone else looks and smiles, the souls that had been adsorbed had been returned, "Jack sealed it successfully!" Luna says happily as her birthmark came back, along with Yusei's.

"Great going, Jack!" Leo cheers making large gestures to show happy he is.

"That makes one seal left!" Yusei says.

"Aki's seal." Katsumi says looking at the distance.

Yusei nods and grabs her hand, "We are going to put a stop to the Dark Signers' ambitions!"

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Yusei and Katsumi were driving in their own bike while Leo, Luna and Trudge were riding in a car. As they zoomed across the road, Leo said, "All that's left is the power that big sis Aki is headed towards, right?"

Katsumi nods with her helmet on.

"There's only one seal left! But, if we don't make it fall by sunset, we won't be able to close the doors of the underworld." Yusei says warning them all.

"Aki is strong, she can do it." Katsumi says with a confident tone in her voice. After driving for a few more moments, the gang arrives at a theme park called 'Monster World'. Mina's car was already parked outside it, meaning that Aki and Mina were already in there.

"Aki and Mina-san are already inside, I guess." Trudge says looking at the abandoned car.

"But, it doesn't look like they have started dueling yet." Luna says looking around. Yusei and Katsumi take off their helmet, Yusei says, "Alright, we'll split up and search."

Katsumi nods, "That way we can cover more ground."

Everyone agrees and gets out of their vehicle and started to head in a separate direction.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Katsumi was walking around the park for a while now, and she couldn't find Aki anywhere, Katsumi sighed and felt like giving up. But there had been a pain in her heart ever since she entered this park, and it only got worse as she travelled on, Aki must be trouble.

Katsumi felt the instinct to take a left, so she did... and came across a room of mirrors. Katsumi's instincts told her to go inside of the building so she did. Aki must be in here. Katsumi's suspicions were only proved right when she felt a breeze in the room.

'_It's Aki's powers!'_ Katsumi thought as she started to run, being careful that she didn't run into any mirrors.

Katsumi was right, Aki had summoned her Black Rose Dragon, and her hair piece had fallen out. Aki had a wild look in her eyes, making her look scary. Due to Aki's out of control powers, and her ace monster being summoned, the sheer force tore up the building, making glass fly everywhere. Katsumi put her arms over her face in an 'X' formation, so it wouldn't hit her eyes or face.

A couple of glass pieces had flown at Katsumi and dug into her skin, making her wince. She looked at the wounds on her arms and saw that they weren't so bad; they just had glass in them. Carefully, Katsumi picked the glass shards out of her skin and through them on the floor.

"Aki!" Katsumi yelled, but Aki couldn't hear her, she was too much in a trance to even listen.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

The Earthbound God had been summoned, and Yusei had recorded Sayer's confession of killing Toby, which Misty heard. When Aki heard that she wasn't to blame, she started to come back, and came back even more when the Earthbound God actually ate Sayer.

"It actually ate him..." Katsumi muttered in shock, she then snapped out of it and grinned, _'He deserved it.' _

Yusei had then ran onto the field, were Katsumi was standing, "Yusei!" Katsumi says turning to face him. He smiles at her and turns to Misty and Aki, "Misty, you have no reason to Duel!" He shouts when he sees that Misty hadn't surrendered.

"She did surrender, Yusei, but something isn't letting her, something more evil." Katsumi says looking at Misty, who was kneeled down on the floor in pain.

Katsumi could feel it, a dark presence... so dark that it almost chocked her with the pressure. Katsumi inhaled and exhaled slowly, keeping herself calm.

Misty looked like she was struggling, as the dark mist consumed her. Aki snapped back into reality when he heard Katsumi and Yusei's voices.

"Misty! Don't give in to the Wicked God!" Yusei shouts.

"Fight back, Misty!" Katsumi shouts, juts wanting this Duel to end.

"Aki, please! You must... you must defeat me!" Misty shouts in pain. But the dark mist disappeared inside of Misty; Misty stands up and says, "Defeating the Signers! That is a Dark Signers' mission!" Misty's voice was different, obviously it wasn't her own. It sounded mannish, as though it was a male speaking through her.

"The Wicked God has taken over Misty's body." Yusei says making an observation.

"Aki, you gave to stop her, you're the only one who can!" Katsumi shouts to Aki. Aki nods, agreeing with Katsumi and Yusei.

The Duel continued on.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Aki had won the Duel, and when she did, everyone ran up to her. Katsumi was the first to ask, "Are you alright, Aki?!"

"Aki-san!" Luna says looking at Aki worriedly.

When Aki doesn't respond to any of them, Leo asks innocently, "What's the matter, big sis Aki?"

Aki still didn't respond. She just walked forward until she reached the locket that Misty had, the one with the picture of Misty and her younger brother, Toby. She picked up the locket and held it in the palm of her hand; tears began to stream down her face, she felt so guilty.

Katsumi walked over to Aki and placed a hand on her shoulder, Aki looks up surprised, "Aki, you were doing her a favour... now she can rest in peace with her brother." Katsumi says softly, Aki nods and hugs Katsumi. Katsumi hugs Aki back, knowing that she needs comforting more than ever.

When Aki and Katsumi separate form there hug, Leo gasps and says, "Oh, yeah! The sun!" The sun had already set, meaning that they were too late.

"Dammit, we didn't make it by sunset, huh?" Trudge curses.

Mina says on a lighter note, "Yes, but now, the peoples who were absorbed into that field have returned to the town."

"That's right." Katsumi says with a small grin. But that grin disappears when a burst of pain explodes in Katsumi, she shouts in pain and fall back. Yusei looked at her in alarm and caught her before she fell to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Yusei asks frantically looking at Katsumi to see what was wrong.

Katsumi weakly pointed to a symbol that was in the sky, it was another one of those Nazca line, but no one could tell what it was.

"What the hell's that?!" Trudge asks confused.

"That's where the city is!" Mina says looking at where the new symbol was and noticed that it was in the city and not Satellite.

"What is that figure?" Yusei asked still holding onto Katsumi.

Just then they heard two more bikes, everyone looks and saw that it was Jack and Crow, when they are close enough they jump of their bike and go to stand near the group.

"What's that?!" Crow shouts when he sees the glowing lines in the sky.

No one could answer him; it was a mystery, a mystery they were going to uncover.


	23. The Final Battle

(23) The Final Battle

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh 5D'S or anything else relating to Yugioh at all, all I own is my OC Katsumi and other OCs that can spice up the story. **

**Summary: ****Leo and Luna have an older sister called Katsumi. Katsumi is very protective about her younger siblings and doesn't want them getting hurt. But what will happen when she finds out about the Signers? Yusei/OC**

**By the way, I'm quite new to writing Fanfiction and don't feel that confident about writing about the actual duels that will take place. So I'm just going to skip them and say who the winner will be. **

**Enjoy!**

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

From where the gang was standing, they could see a black blob emerged from the Old Momentum, but when Katsumi saw it, she screamed again in pain, "It's the Kind of the Underworld..." Katsumi gritted out in pain, just looking at the monster sent a surge of pain through her body.

They all look at the monster in shock that was the King of the Underworld? The blob then began on take shape, long spidery legs appeared and four wings appeared. As it walked, little black blobs would fall from it and land on the empty streets of Satellite.

The King of the Underworld stopped when it reached the water; it wanted to go over to the city!

"That black mass is setting his sights on the light in the city!" Luna says clinging onto Leo, scared.

"It has to be the King of the Underworld. Yusei, didn't Rudger said that if you fail in sealing the five towers, that the King of the Underworld will appear." Crow asked looking at Yusei.

"I can't believe that, that's the King of the Underworld." Yusei said looking at the creature in shock.

"Then, you mean the world is doomed!? That it'll be locked in the darkness of the underworld?!" Trudge asked.

Mina interrupts, "But, we are all still here. That means it isn't completely locked in."

"Yeah, but..." Leo says but is interrupted when Luna winces in pain and when Katsumi shouts in pain. Katsumi opens one eye, and looks at Luna, her birthmark was glowing. She must be looking at one of her spirits.

"Oh, no! We can't let that thing head towards the light, that's what Kuribbon is insisting!" Luna says looking at the monster near the water.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asks Luna.

The monster hand placed his hand into the water, taking its first steps in going towards the city.

"We can't let it go there!" Luna says.

"Okay, but, how're we supposed to stop something that big?!" Leo asked frantically, seeing the logic in his sister's words, but not knowing how.

Everyone's birthmark began to glow, and Katsumi stood up from Yusei's arms. Her eyes began to glow and Katsumi began to float to the sky.

"Katsumi!" Yusei says in surprise, not expecting Katsumi to suddenly start flying. As more lightning flashed, a part of the sky turned red, and the Crimson Dragon appeared!

"That why she's floating, because of the Crimson Dragon." Jack says realising now what was happening.

Katsumi floated next to the Crimson Dragon, she turned to the group, and she and the Crimson Dragon sent a ball of light to the group, sending them somewhere.

When they all arrived at their destination, the city, on Goodwin's property, they looked around confused. The Crimson Dragon was nowhere in sight, and Katsumi was back in Yusei's arms again, barley conscious.

"Katsumi..." Yusei looked at Katsumi worried as Luna and Leo came over to check of their sister was ok.

Jack says, "What in blazes is going on!? That is the shrine that was in the basement of Goodwin's mansion!"

They all look up and Aki says, "So, the light we could see from Satellite was coming form here?"

"Does this mean we were transported to the city from Satellite just like that by Katsumi!?" Leo asked looking around and then looked at his sister.

Katsumi nodded and motioned for Yusei to put her down, he did so. Katsumi said standing up, "It would appear that this will be the final place that we will Duel, I think that why I and the Crimson Dragon sent you here."

"I have been awaiting you, Signers." The voice of Goodwin said. Who stood at the top of the temple, everyone looks up and Goodwin continues, "It would appear that you are victorious in your battle against the Dark Signers. However, you were unable to seal the doors of the underworld." Goodwin says as he walks out of the temple.

"Director!" Mina says looking at him in shock.

"Goodwin?!" Jack looks at him confused.

"Goodwin! Tell us, please! Did we end up losing?! This world is it..." Yusei shouted.

Goodwin nods, "Yes, over." Goodwin says with a happy tone in his voice.

Katsumi sends up a dark look, not liking his tone at all, it sounded like he was happy that we lost.

"Come...again?" Yusei demanded.

Goodwin grins and looks over to Satellite, where the King of the Underworld was coming, "The King of the Underworld is approaching us every moment that ticks by."

"Why is the King of the Underworld coming here?!" Yusei asks, looking perplexed.

Goodwin replies, "For this shrine is scared, ceremonial ground, of course."

"Ceremonial?" Katsumi asked confused.

"Quite, it is for the purpose of this ritual that I used the Crimson Dragon and Katsumi and called upon you all." Goodwin smirks and pulls out a green cylinder from behind him, in the container had an arm in it and it had the final birthmark of the Crimson Dragon.

When he showed the arm, the Signers birthmark began to hurt like crazy, and even Katsumi was in pain, but she was able to stop herself from screaming.

Goodwin chuckled at their pain.

Yusei says, "That's the final birthmark, the Dragon Head!" When Yusei says this, Jacks gasps and remembers something.

"Is that your arm?!" Jack demanded an answer.

Katsumi looked at Goodwin with a bewildered look; did he cut off his own arm?!

Goodwin replies, "Not quite, the Dragon Head belonged to my brother, Rudger."

"Then why do you have it?!" Katsumi shouted. She was disgusted that he kept the arm.

Goodwin chuckled and turned around, that's when everyone saw that the Nazca lines that were in the sky, were on Goodwin's back!

They all gasped.

"That birthmark... you couldn't have!" Yusei says. He couldn't seem to find the words.

"I knew that I was right when Jack said you were shady!" Katsumi shouts at Goodwin.

Goodwin laughed at them, suddenly, his shirt ripped off and his hair grew longer. His muscles then began to bulge so much it made him look like the hulk, but less green. Glowing purple lights appeared on his chest and the whites of his eyes turned black.

"Yes, I have indeed... become a Dark Signer!" Goodwin sat laughing evilly.

"It can't be!" Mina says. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Impossible!" Jack shouts.

"You bastard!" Katsumi shouts in rage.

Goodwin then picks up the container laughing and opens it; he tore off his mechanical hand and threw it away like trash.

"What is he going?" Yusei asks.

Katsumi looked at Goodwin in disgust as he picks up the severed hand, "With my Dark Signer powers, I shall make this arm mine." Goodwin attaches the severed arm to his; this caused a purple glow to be admitted.

The pain in Katsumi heart increased, the Crimson Dragon didn't like what was happening.

"The Crimson Dragon's powers are resisting, are they? It seems like it will take some time before they become mine." Goodwin says with an evil smile.

"Like hell they will!" Katsumi growled.

"Goodwin, what's you scheme?" Yusei shouts.

"I shall become a God! The Crimson Dragon and Wicked God, I shall garner both of these powers and become an Ultimate God!" Goodwin shouts back, he told time and raised the arm that had the Dragon Head on it. This causes the temple to elevate higher, causing the ground beneath to shake.

"Everyone, run!" Jack shouts as they all run for it.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

When the gang were far away, the heard Goodwin cry from the top of the temple. "We shall hereby begin the ceremony to usher in the King of the Underworld! We shall hold the ceremony with a Riding Duel from the condor geoglyph! Yes, I shall crush you Signers till nothing remains! I will offer you all as sacrifices to the King of the Underworld!"

"Why, Goodwin!?" Yusei shouts back.

"Didn't you ask Yusei and the others for help!? To defeat the Dark Signer?!" Crow asked. He was really confused at his motives now.

"So, what shall you do? The King of the Underworld will soon be here!" Goodwin says tauntingly with a smirk.

Yusei had seemed to have enough, "Goodwin, if we win this duel, wills the King of the Underworld..."

"Yes, probably disappear." Goodwin says, "However, I will not let that happen! The godlike being I am!" Goodwin shouts at them.

"I accept this duel!" Yusei declares as his birthmark glows, along with everyone else's.

"Goodwin, I am going to disperse you!" Jack shouts as he points to him.

"Count me in! Unfortunately, I'm no Signer, but hell, if it's for the kids in Satellite, I'll do anything! Even if it is considered reckless, just like the time when the Legendary D-Wheeler flew!" Crow shouts with determination.

'_You really do deserve a Signer Mark, Crow.'_ Katsumi thought to herself.

"Let's do this, Goodwin! We're going to stop the King of the Underworld from being resurrected, the three of us!" Yusei shouts at him.

And there Duel for the fate of the world, began.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

When all of the birthmark disappeared from the Signer and appeared on Goodwin's chest, something happened to Katsumi, her power surged. A red bubble formed around her, her eyes turned red and she started to float, she floated higher and higher, until she was at the same level as Goodwin.

"Katsumi!" Aki, Leo and Luna shouted. They didn't know what was going on, or what was going on with Katsumi.

Goodwin began to laugh, "Come to me, Soul of the Crimson Dragon!" Katsumi seemed to obey and floated towards Goodwin.

"Katsumi, don't!" Yusei yelled at her, wanting her to desperately stop.

"Get away, Katsumi!" Crow shouted to her.

"Are you an idiot?!" Jack shouts, he may not admit it but he is worried for Katsumi.

The most surprising thing happened, Katsumi actually stopped, but she just floated there with her hair moving like water. Her eyes still glowed, but she didn't move.

The King of the Underworld was getting closer, it had even sent out some of its minions made from the sludge that surrounded it body. They began to attack Yusei, Crow and Jack, but Luna and Aki summoned there dragons and were getting rid of them.

"Katsumi!" Leo shouts as he sees some of the birds going to attack his sister.

However, before the birds were even close to her, Katsumi waved her hand, as though she was slapping someone, this sent all the birds close to her on fire. She swotted them away like flies, they continued to fly at her, but Katsumi had seemed to have enough.

Katsumi held out her hand, and then clenched her fist. This caused all of the bird close to her to explode.

Leo looked at his sister in awe, "That's amazing..."

"Katsumi, we need help!" Luna called. Katsumi seemed to recognise this and swotted all the birds away by turning them to ashes, keeping them safe.

"That's the power of the Crimson Dragon..." Aki says looking at Katsumi in amazement.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Yusei had begun to explain to Goodwin about how bonds keep them all strong. Then Yusei mentioned Goodwin's brother, causing him to be shocked and remembered, this triggered something in Katsumi.

"**Rex Goodwin!"** Cried the voice of Katsumi who was still in the sky, her eyes were still red, meaning that the Crimson Dragon was speaking through her.

Everyone looks up at Katsumi; the sheer power in her voice is astonishing.

"**Rex Goodwin, I have observed this battle... and I now conclude that you are unworthy of possessing my mark!"** The Crimson Dragon/Katsumi shouted at him while pointing at Goodwin, as she said this, the whole dragon birthmark began to disappear.

"What is this?" Goodwin shouts, looking at his disappearing birthmark on his chest.

"**You will not become a God, not while I am around!"** Katsumi/Crimson Dragon shout together. Katsumi/Crimson Dragon then waved her hand, and gave the birthmark back to the Signers.

"**Yusei Fudo, your powers have been switched, you are worthy. I will bestow a gift to you, and you will win this Duel!"** The Crimson Dragon/Katsumi said looking at Yusei.

Yusei nods.

"**I have watched this Duel, and I believe Crow is worthy of possessing one of my birthmarks, more than you will ever be Goodwin!"** Crimson Dragon/Katsumi shouts at Goodwin. The tail birthmark is now present of Crow's arm, while Yusei gains the head of the Crimson Dragon.

Goodwin took step backs in shock, "Why didn't the Crimson Dragon choose a Godlike figure that is me!?"

"**Because, you are not worthy!"** The Crimson Dragon/Katsumi shouts at him. They then turned to Yusei and said, "Yusei, I bestow upon you the power of the Crimson Dragon, use it wisely."

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

Yusei had won his match, but the Kind of the Underworld had appeared. When Katsumi saw the King of the Underworld, she transformed fully into the Crimson Dragon, unleashing her powers. Together with the Savoir Star Dragon, they cut through the King's powerful attack and killed him.

When the King was killed, the temple shattered and the Nazca lines disappeared, meaning Jack and Crow were falling from large height, but Yusei's Savoir Star Dragon was there to save them and carry them to safety.

When they were all safe and stood with the group, they all congratulated each other. Slowly, Katsumi floated down to the ground, once her foot reached the ground, her powers deactivated, and she collapse from the large amount of power she had used for long time.

Yusei caught her and picked her up bridle style. They smile at each other, and Katsumi snuggles in closer to Yusei.

Crow walks up to the couple and asks, "Hey, Katsumi! Do you know why I'm a Signer now?" Everyone else looks up, they thought it was strange too, but they were proud of him nonetheless.

"It's because I couldn't help but think that you were really brave. You weren't a Signer, but you joined in anyway. The Crimson Dragon though the same, he then thought as you as worthy and rewarded you." Katsumi says smiling at him.

Crow grinned at this, happy with his answer, so he walked away.

Yusei looked down at Katsumi, "Katsumi, are you okay?" Yusei says with worry in his tone. Katsumi nods and says, "I'm fine, it's just that I unleashed its full power."

Yusei grins, "You really helped me out you know."

Katsumi grins back and says, "Well I'd do anything for the man I love."

Yusei bends his head down a little and kisses Katsumi on the lips. Katsumi wraps her arms around his neck and responds happily. There were a couple of cat calls and a few disgusted groan. The cat calls from Crow and the groan in disgust from Leo.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

**It is finished! I hope that you enjoyed reading, but I certainly enjoyed writing this story. Now there will be a squeal, but I'm not sure when I'll get to it. **

**Thank you for reading and I hoped you liked it. **


	24. Katsumi's Deck

Katsumi's Deck

**I know that there is possibly already and Underworld deck, but I'm going to use some ideas of my own. Please don't steal! The majority of the cards are my ideas accept for the Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Magician of Chaos. The only magic cards I own are Darkland Realm and Dark Blade. **

Monsters

**Name: **Darkland Crimson Void Dragon

**Attack Power: **2900

**Defence Power: **2600

**Effect: **If this monster is destroyed by magic/trap effect then it will rise from the Graveyard in price of 1000 life points. This monster cannot be destroyed by battle damage.

**Type: **Monster – Dark 

**Star Level: **Nine

**Appearance: **Looks like the Stardust Dragon, accept it is black and crimson coloured, and where it is purple on the Stardust Dragon it is yellow. There are also obsidian jewels surrounding this dragon on its neck and back.

**Name: **Darkland Cerberus

**Attack Power: **2300

**Defence Power: **3000

**Effect: **Known as the Guardian of the Underworld. If Cerberus is destroyed by battle then it is returned to the top of the deck. If this card is destroyed by magic or trap effect, then the opponent will take all damage equal to its attack power, also it has the ability to summon Hydra to the users hand. If there are three or more monsters on the opponent's side of the field then Cerberus can attack three times, one for each head.

**Type: **Monster - Dark

**Star Level: **Eight

**Appearance: **Is a large bull dog, twice the size of a human. Has three head and each has crimson red eyes. Teeth are constantly bared and when attacking a main of fire will surround each neck.

**Name: **Darkland Imp

**Attack Power: **1100

**Defence Power: **1500

**Effect: **If this monster attacks and destroys an opponent's monster by battle damage then this monster will again 400 attack points.

**Type: **Monster – Dark

**Star Level: **Four

**Appearance: **Looks like Sableye from Pokémon, only its back and red eyes.

**Name: **Darkland Hydra

**Attack Power: **2000

**Defence Power: **2200

**Effect: **If Cerberus is destroyed by battle damage then the Hydra will be able to be summoned to the users hand, in this case there will be no need to special summon or tribute any monsters.

**Type: **Monster – Dark

**Star Level: **Eight

**Appearance: **A large nine headed dragon, each head is coloured red, purple and black, all fading in with each other. The eyes are a sharp green colour and it has nine tails. 

**Name: **Darkland Reaper

**Attack Power: **1800

**Defence Power: **1500 

**Effect: **Has none

**Type: **Monster – Dark

**Star Level: **Four

**Appearance: **Looks like the Reaper from Bakugan Battle Brawler accept its black and red. The eyes are purple thought and not yellow. 

**Name: **Darkland Zombie

**Attack Power: **800

**Defence Power: **1000

**Effect: **Each turn that the Zombie is on the field, it can take Attack points from opponent's monster and gain them itself. It can take 800 attack points per turn.

**Type: **Monster – Dark

**Star Level: **Three

**Appearance: **Looks like a normal Zombie, ripped cloths, red glowing eyes, very skinny.

**Name: **Darkland Werewolf

**Attack Power: **1900

**Defence Power: **700

**Effect: **Gains 200 attack points for every Darkland creature that is on the field. 

**Type: **Monster – Dark

**Star Level: **Four

**Appearance: **Looks like a normal Werewolf with yellow glowing eyes, a foaming mouth and razor sharp claws. Fur is also black and stands on all four legs.

**Name: **Darkland Vampire Princess

**Attack Power: **1700

**Defence Power: **1800

**Effect: **When this card destroys a monster, the user can destroy a spell or trap card on the opponent's side of the field.

**Type: **Monster – Dark

**Star Level: **Four

**Appearance: **A girl with faded purple skin and stands at five foot four. Long raven hair with red glowing eyes, she also has a small tilted crown on her head. Constantly has a sweat smile on her face, accept when she attack, and then it turns into a scowl. A long ruby red dress that goes down to her knees, red high heeled boots and long red gloves.

**Name: **Darkland Vampire Queen

**Attack Power: **1950

**Defence Power: **500

**Effect: **If Darkland Vampire Princess is destroyed then Darkland Vampire Queen can be brought to the users hand, deck must be reshuffled. While the Queen is on the field, she can take control of one of the opponent's monsters.

**Type: **Monster – Dark

**Star Level: **Six

**Appearance: **Looks like a more grown up version of Darkland Vampire Princess accept she has a long ruby red dress and it shows a bit of cleavage. She also has a large crown on her head and her nails are painted red too.

**Name: **Dark Magician Girl

**Attack Power: **2000

**Defence Power: **1700

**Effect: **This card gain 300 attack points when there is a Dark Magician or Magician of Black Chaos in either players graveyard.

**Type: **Monster – Dark

**Star Level: **Six

**Name: **Dark Magician

**Attack Power: **2500

**Defence Power: ** 2100

**Effect: **None

**Type: **Monster – Dark

**Star Level: **Seven

**Name: **Dark Magician of Chaos

**Attack Power: **2800

**Defence Power: **2600 

**Effect: **When this card is normal or special summoned, you can target 1 spell or in your Graveyard, add that target to your hand. Banish any monster destroyed by battle with this card. If this face up card would leave the field, banish it instead.

**Type: **Monster – Dark

**Star Level: **Eight

**Name: **Darkland Headless Horseman

**Attack Power: **1400

**Defence Power: **1500

**Effect: **Has no affect

**Type: **Monster – Dark

**Star Level: **Four

**Appearance: **A large black stallion with red eyes. The rider has no head, the body is dressed in a dark green and blue suite with a white shirt and a long tattered up blue cape, it carries it head in its right arm.

**Name: **Darkland Cat

**Attack Power: **500

**Defence Power: **1100

**Effect: **This card can stop any monsters special affect as long as it is defence mode.

**Type: **Monster – Dark

**Star Level: **Two

**Appearance: **Looks like a small jet back kitten with purple eyes.

**Name: **Darkland Knight

**Attack Power: **1400

**Defence Power: **1200 

**Effect: **Can pay 1200 life points to destroy a monster on the opponent's side of the field.

**Type: **Monster – Dark

**Star Level: **Four

**Appearance: **Tall knight with red armour and a long red cape and a red lance.

**Name: **Darkland Witch

**Attack Power: **1300

**Defence Power: **1700

**Effect: **Flip affect: when this card is flipped, the opponent will take 500 points damage for every spell and magic card on their side of the field. 

**Type: **Monster – Dark

**Star Level: **Four

**Appearance: **Has a black pointed witch hat and long black dress, she also has a long black cape. In her right hand she holds her wand and in her left is a purple spell book. She has back sandals and a red dragon tattoo on her face. Her hair colour is brown and her eye colour is red, she stands at five foot three and has a tanned complexion.

**Name: **Darkland Dragon Tamer

**Attack Power: **1800

**Defence Power: **1600 

**Effect: **If this card is in play then has been on the field for more than five turns without being destroyed, the Crimson Void Dragon can be summoned with a price of 1500 life point.

**Type: **Monster – Dark

**Star Level: **Four

**Appearance: **The girl in the picture has long light brown hair and sharp yellow eyes. She wears a black bra with black pants, a red long coat with three matching belts. On her belt is a back whip and in her hand is a flute. The girl's complexion is pale and she stands at five foot one.

**Name: **Darkland Servant

**Attack Power: **600

**Defence Power: **1000

**Effect: **During either player turn, this card can be tribute, if this done then all monsters with "Darkland" in it cannot be attacked for that turn.

**Type: **Monster – Dark

**Star Level: **Two

**Appearance: **Looks like a little boy in a black and red waiter suit.

**Name: **Darkland Assassin

**Attack Power: **1500

**Defence Power: **1300

**Effect: **If you sacrifice a monster then this monster can attack an opponent directly, even if there are monsters on their side of the field.

**Type: **Monster – Dark

**Star Level: **Four

**Appearance: **Has the same outfit as Lightning from Final Fantasy with purple hair and blue eyes. Stands at five foot five and has a tanned complexion. In her hands are daggers and on her back is a sword.

**Name: **Darkland Medusa

**Attack Power: **1600

**Defence Power: **400 

**Effect: **If Darkland Medusa attacks a monster and it is destroyed then that monster is removed from play as it will have become 'petrified'.

**Type: **Monster – Dark

**Star Level: **Four

**Appearance: **A long snake body with a human upper half. Ten live snakes for hair and glowing yellow eye.

Spell Cards

**Name: **Smashing Ground

**Effect: **Destroy the 1 face-up monster your opponents controls that has the highest defence, if it's a tie then you chose.

**Name: **Dark Blade

**Effect: **Equip this card with a Dark type monster; this will cause their attack power to rise by 700 points.

**Name: **Terraforming

**Effect: **Add 1 field spell card from your deck to your hand.

**Name: **Lightning Vortex

**Effect: **Discard 1 card; destroy all face-up monsters that your opponent controls.

**Name: **Monster Reborn

**Effect: **Bring one monster back to life.

**Name: **Darkland Realm

**Effect: **While this card is in play all Darkland monsters will again 3 hundred attack power. It is not affected by trap cards, any monster that isn't a Dark monster will be cut in half.

**Name: **Spell Adsorption

**Effect: **Each time a spell card is activated, you will gain 500 life points immediately after its resolve.

**Name: **Pot of Greed

**Effect: **Draw 2 card from your deck

**Name: **Fissure

**Effect: **Destroy the monster with the lowest attack on your opponent's side of the field.

Trap Cards

**Name: **Sakuretesu Armor

**Effect: **Activate only when you opponents monster declares and attack. Destroy the attacking monster.

**Name: **Dust Tornado

**Effect: **Destroy 1 spell or trap card on your opponent's side of the field. You can place 1 spell or trap from your hand.

**Name: **Mirror Force

**Effect: **When an opponent's monster declares an attack, destroy all attack position monsters your opponent controls.

**Name: **Grim Reaper

**Effect: **Pay 500 life points to activate only when you opponents declares an attack. Destroy the attacking monster and inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to half the destroyed monsters defence.

**Name: **Royal Defence

**Effect: **Negate the effects of all other trap cards on the field.

**Name: **Gift of the Mystical Elf

**Effect: **Increase your life points by 300 for each monster on the field.

**Name: **Negate Attack

**Effect: **Activate only when an opponent's monster declares and attack. Negate the attack of 1 monster till the end of the battle phase.

**Name: **Force Field

**Effect: **Activate only when your opponent declares and attack, negate the attack and inflict 500 life point damage to your opponent for each face-up monster on your opponents side of the field.

**Name: **Blast with Chains

**Effect: **Target 1 face up monster you control: equip this card to the target and it will gain 500 attacks. When this card is destroyed by card effect when equipped: target 1 monster on the field and destroy that monster.

**Name: **Magic Jammer

**Effect: **Discard 1 card from your hand to your Graveyard to negate the activation of a magic card and destroy it.


End file.
